


Stealing The Sun

by anime_life_247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_life_247/pseuds/anime_life_247
Summary: When Hinata and Oikawa end up mates, Hinata isnt very happy. Will they be able to settle into their new relationship, or will everything crumble around them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 109
Kudos: 671





	1. Accidental Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> So i've made some slight changes to the story, so if you have read anything before 8/20 the story line is slightly different, the first few chapters are pretty close to what I first wrote but the last one had major changes. Thanks for all your support, bye!!!

Oikawa POV

It had only been a week since we lost to Shiratorizawa, and I didn't feel like going anywhere. But my mother had recently met up with an old friend from high school, and was now insistent on me coming along to meet her family. I frowned the whole way, and she commented that I was being overdramatic, which I wasn't. We had lost yet again to Shiratorizawa, and it pissed me off. 

Upon pulling into the driveway she received a call, she answered it happily greeting the friend whose house they were in front of. I rolled my eyes, my mother was talking animatedly about how excited she was to see the other while she was in the damn driveway, and she called me over dramatic. Hearing my scoff she shot a glare at me, sending chills down my spine, this woman was a demon.

We got out after she finally ended the call, and went up to the door, knocked and then heard a faint ‘Be right there’ and after a few seconds the door was opening. Imagine my surprise when I found one Hinata Shouyou, smiling extremely bright, that is until he saw me. Hinata then promptly slammed the door in our face, causing me to gasp in shock and my mother to laugh.

“Shouyou I can't believe you did that”I heard faintly from the other side of the door before it opened again “I'm sorry about that please come in “ She had a slightly darker hair than Hinata, but the same lovely eyes...lovely?  
“Oh it's fine, your son acted appropriately.” My mother smiled as she glanced at me “He must know my Tooru well if that was his first reaction.” She said laughing  
“Mother!” I said in shock, how could she

I then followed the two ladies chatting, to the dining room where an identical mini copy of Hinata sat. She smiled shyly at me before getting down from her chair and running off. I presumed wherever Hinata was because, shortly after I heard their laughter from down the hall.. Well that was odd….. I was taking my seat when he appeared, he came over sitting across from me and avoiding eye contact. This would be fun……

Hinata POV

Mom said we were having guests, so when I heard the knock I instantly sprang to get it. Only to slam it shut after opening it. Outside stood the Grand King. What was he doing here? I heard my mom coming to the front hall, having heard the door slam.

“Shouyou I can't believe you did that.”

She said, sending me a pointed look as I walked past her, as she went and opened the door apologizing to them for my actions. I could hear Mrs.Oikawa saying that I had responded correctly upon seeing her son, and smiled. I quickly went to the bathroom, looking over my appearance, not knowing why I even cared, when Natsu came running up to me.

“Shou-nii there's a prince here!” She whispered excitedly “Is he your prince?”   
“What?!?!” I asked in a whispered yell, how did my sister even think of that? Oikawa, my prince, No.Way. “Of course not, and he's not a prince.” I said frowning at her  
“He’s not?” She asked confused, turning her head to the side slightly “But he looks like one?”  
“Never be fooled by people's appearance okay?” I said and she nodded solemnly  
“Okay now Princess, how about we go out and eat our cake as we meet mom's friend?”   
“Yay!” She squealed, giggling, and causing me to laugh also.

Going back into the room I sat across from Oikawa, the only seat open, why couldn't it have been further away…...I listened as mom and Mrs.Oikawa talked, laughing every now and then, but I wasn't really enjoying it. I could feel Oikawa’s eyes as they bore holes in me as he tried getting me to talk with him, couldn't he take a hint.

“So Shouyou-kun how do you know Tooru?” Mrs.Oikawa asked turning her attention on us  
“Oh I play volleyball at Karasuno so we’ve gone up against each other…” I said shyly knowing what was coming.  
“You play volleyball as an Omega! That's amazing!” The women said smiling brightly, I could see Oikawa tense slightly at her words  
“Shouyou may be an omega but he's a starter.” My mother said, cooing slightly as she patted my hair, I didn't mean to but I instantly leaned into the touch.

Clearing my throat once I realized what I did, as all omegas always craved touch, quickly looked away embarrassed at both my mother's words and my actions. I could feel Oikawa’s eyes on me, pinning me where I sat. This was getting really uncomfortable….

“That's very impressive, don't you think so Tooru?” His mother asked and I couldn't help but glance their way  
“Yes Hinata is very talented at volleyball, hard work really paid off….though to think you're an omega.” Oikawa mused, I could see the glint in his eyes as he caught my gaze.

Damn. Very few people knew I was an omega. After all not many people took kindly to Omega’s playing sports. Only Ukai and Takeda, the third years, and Kageyama knew that I was an Omega. Everyone else just assumed I was a beta. And now Oikawa knows…….

“Anyways…” I said trying to think of a way out of this “...I have to be headed up stairs, I have a math exam coming up and if I don't study I will be in big trouble…” I said bowing an apology to our guests “If you please-” I said headed to my room when I was stopped  
“Oh that's right, you have to make sure you pass or you won't be able to go to training camp. Maybe we should get you a tutor?” Mom said forgetting about the guests for a moment  
“Tooru why don't you help him? You're great at math.” Oikawa’s mother said, smiling as she looked between us, Oikawa smiled too…..  
“Sure, lead the way Hianta.” He said standing up “I'd be happy to help.”

There was no use in arguing, my mother was instantly too happy about it commenting about how wonderful it was, and Oikawa seemed set on it too. So reluctantly I led him upstairs and to my room, hating that he was going to be coming into my space. 

Oikawa POV

When my mother called him an Omega I was shocked, this fiery ball of energy surly had to be a beta. He didn't seem fragile at all, not like we're taught about Omegas….Then again when you take in his size, small hands, and femine saturate...it made sense in the way. I sniffed the air slightly, he smelled like strawberries with hints of citrus…..the alpha in me was pleased with it, so as nonchalantly as I could I kept smelling the air, losing track of the conversation. It was only when Hinata stood to leave that I came back to reality, what had I been doing? Did I really just get lost in thought on Hinata’s scent? And now he was leaving...the scent would be gone, I didn't like that. Then like an angel my mother suggested I tutored him, I clung to the idea. Following him on his way to his room, this would be a perfect chance to steal Tobio’s precious little omega and claim him for myself.

I paused at the door though, if Hinata was an omega he needed to invite me in, having an alpha crash his space wouldn't be good. Noticing that I hadn't come in he turned to me questioningly. He didn't understand why I had stopped.

“Are you going to invite me in?” I asked slightly annoyed  
“Oh!” Hinata said, eyes widening in surprise, “Um...come in…?” he said looking away, blushing slightly, I grinned

Looking around as I stepped in, I immediately noticed his scent was strong, filling the room. I unconsciously let some of mine out, causing him to shiver. Looking I could see all shorts of volleyball posters, including one of him…. Then I looked towards his bed, Hinata nest looked cozily set up in the middle, and to no surprise Hinata went right over and plopped down in it. I decided to sit on the other side of his room at the table, having learned from Iwaiuzmi not to go near one. After all the last time I went near Iwaizumi’s nest I almost got my head cut off…..

“So Hinata math?” I said after a few moments.  
“Math…” Hinata agreed by getting up and sitting across from my, I could tell he wasn't happy about leaving his nest….


	2. Making Him Mine

Oikawa POV

I hadn't realized it, and I don't think Hinata had either, but slowly through my tutoring him we had both been letting off our scent without a care. We were now sitting in a room smelling like chocolate covered strawberries, our scents really mixed well. I was just about to comment on it, to embarrass Hinata, when his smell change….no not change, got deeper, more potent. Looking at him I smiled, his eyes seemed hazy and he was all red and flushed…. He was going into his heat….well this would work wonderfully…..

Hinata POV

I don't know what was happening, I felt my stomach starting to clench, and it was getting hot….so hot. What was this weird feeling, and I ached all over……. I didn't realize what was happening until Oikawa growled slowly…. I looked up meeting his eyes, and then I realized. I was going into heat, and there was an alpha in my room…….

Slowly I started backing away this couldn't be happening…...No I didn't want this. I could feel myself panicking, but I could also feel something else. A want….no a need, the omega in me wanted it to happen. An alpha was right in front of me, my pain and suffering could easily be fixed…..

No. No no no no no. NO. This was not gonna happen. Oikawa was the one in front of me, and I didnt want him or any alpha. It wasn't happening.

Oikawa POV 

Hinata backed away slowly, but I could see the conflict in his eyes. He didn't want to be claimed but the omega in him wanted it, wanted it so badly like my alpha wanted it. The only difference was me and my inner alpha weren’t at odds. The second I realized Hinata was an omega I already had planned to mark him, not because it was my right as an alpha even though it was. But because I could take away Tobios precious little queen. I knew him and Hinata were together, though I was surprised he settled for a beta so easily instead of trying to find an omega. But now I had realized he had not settled, no Tobio had found the perfect omega, and I was gonna steal him. 

I slowly approached Hinata, I kept myself from running wild though it was hard. Hinata was going to be mine, but I didn't want to hurt him, just Tobio. So I cautiously approached him, he was trembling so much. When I reached to pick him up he flinched and hit my hands away, I frowned, 

“Fine if you don't want help getting to your nest….” I said starting to stand but he reached and grabbed my wrist, I smiled to myself. “Yes?” I questioned  
“W-will y-y-y-ou help me s-stand….p-please…..” His voice trembled and I smiled sweetly at him and did as asked, it was harder than I thought. 

Hinata was shaking so much, and halfway up he cried in pain, losing his footing, he would have fell if I hadn't caught him. He clung to me, and I was pleased by this, picking him up in bridal style. I walked him over and set him on his bed. I knew I needed him to be somewhat willing for this to actually work, after all he had to actually accept the bite for it to work, not to mention that would also require him inviting me into his nest. I only had a short time span before the others down stairs would notice, so I had to be fast. After he settled himself in his nest, still tossing and turning in discomfort, I sat on the edge of his bed earning a light growl from him. It was rather cute his growl…

“I thought you might like me to hold your hand..” I said reaching out slowly, he stopped growling and took my hand, holding it just outside his nest. 

I knew as far as touch went, this wouldn't be enough for an omega in heat…. Hinata, like all omegas, would crave to be touched….soothed by anyone, especially if they were not marked yet. I had been around Iwaizumi for one of his heats, I had never seen him so touchy…… As if to prove my thoughts, Hinata scooted closer to the edge of his nest and laid his head on our joined hands…...

“Shouyou this would be easier if you let me come in…” I said causing him to freeze.

Hinata POV

I knew Oikawa couldn't do anything to me really, he couldn't force a bond. But still when he reached for me I flinched back and hit his hands away, I didn't want him….

Fine if you don't want help getting to your nest…” I grabbed Oikawa's wrist just as he was leaving…..he could help me get there….. “Yes?” He asked  
“W-will y-y-y-ou help me s-stand….p-please…..” I hated how my voice trembled, I was basically begging the Grand King for help, and to my surprise he did help. 

At first he just helped me stand, but when a shot of pain went through me, he caught me from falling and then carried me to just outside my nest, placing me on the bed so I could crawl into it. Flipping and turning to get comfortable I almost didn't notice when the bed dipped, almost, but I did….turning I growled at him, he was sitting on the edge of my bed near my nest, how dare he! And while I'm in heat! He better back off.

“I thought you might like me to hold your hand….” He said as he slowly extended his hand, I thought about not taking it, but I needed the touch. So I took it and let our hand rest together right outside my nest.

It helped, but not by much. I wanted more, needed it, craved it. I wanted to be held and cuddled. Among other things…… I could feel my slick getting thicker, and my neck was tingling by my scent glands. Having an alpha this close was driving me insane. Frowning I scooted closer to the edge of my nest, resting my head on our joined hands. His touch helped soothe some of the heat, if only by a miniscule amount, but it helped and that's all that mattered.

“Shouyou it would be easier if you let me come in….” Oikawa said, causing me to freeze.

He had called me Shouyou, having heard him say my name I felt a shiver up my spine, it sounded different coming from him…. And then I thought about what he actually said, he wanted to come in, as in come into my nest. MY NEST, no way was that happening. No no no no no. No. I growled having regained my ability to do things after my shock wore off. He simply raised the hand I wasn't holding in defense.

“I won't come in without your permission don't worry….” He said and I stopped growling, deciding to glare at him from where I lay instead, if he thought I'd invite him in he was insane. “Don't look at me like that, I just thought being held would be better than just holding and laying on my hand….”

I frowned, he was right. Being held would be nice, very nice in fact. But that ment I either had to come out of my nest, which definitely wasn't happening while I was in heat, or had to invite him in. I didn't like either of those options….but I did want to be held, the touch would help a lot. I pondered this a bit more, weighing my pros and cons, and maybe it was the omega in me, but I found the pros greatly outweighed the cons right now…… Slowly, I sat up, letting go of his hands, and moved to make room….

“Grand Ki-” I started but was cut off by Oikawa  
“That isnt my name.” Oikawa said frowning at me  
“Oika-” I tried again but was cut off for the second time  
“That's not my name Shouyou.” Oikawa said, making it completely clear what he wanted me to say, I frowned grumbling but gave in  
“T-T-To-” I frowned feeling my cheeks heat up even more, man this was hard, damn him and his stupid bossiness wanting to hear his name….. “T-Tooru...uh-” I tried  
“I can't hear you Shouyou…”   
“T-To-Tooru…” I said looking him in the eyes, “Y-you can...come i-in…” I managed before looking away in embarrassment.

He didn't waste any time, coming to sit in the open space I left for him before pulling me into his arms and holding me….. I sighed as I felt his arms go around me, shivering slightly at how warm he was….. And yet how cool at the same time. I balled my fist in his shirt and curled into his chest, he hummed slightly as he started rubbing circles into my back. I had thought it would be weird, but I was extremely relaxed…..it was nice to be held.

Oikawa POV

Hianta was growling at me again, I raised my hand he had not claimed in my defense, he was really protective of his nest just like I thought, but no matter what I would never force him to let me in, then it wouldn't work….

“I won't come in without your permission….” I said and he stopped growling, well that was a plus at least, instead deciding to glare at me from where he lay.

I had seen his intense gaze many times on the courts, this one was twice as scary. One of the reasons finding out he was an omega was so surprising. Though I was now getting annoyed at his resistance, he should be happy to let me in….could he and Tobio really be together, that would explain his hesitance, since if he was dating another alpha I wouldn't be someone he would want to hold him...especially since assumed alpha hated me, I had to bite back a smile at the thought of him smelling me on Hinata, I would enjoy that thought later…… for now I had to focus on getting Hinata to invite me in…..

“Don't look at me like that, I just thought being held would be better than just holding and laying on my hand….” I said, happy to see his glare subside as he thought about it.

To my delight he sat up and started to move around, he was gonna invite me in. That was one major hurdle down…. I waited patiently as he slowly moved, I could tell he was in pain and dire need just from his movements….. ‘Don't worry Shouyou I'll make sure to fix that soon….’ I thought to myself hiding another smile

“Grand Ki-” He started but I cut him off, I wasn't having that  
“That isnt my name.” I said frowning, he frowned too then, not happy  
“Oika-” He tried again, but was yet again cut off, Hinata need to use my first name  
“That's not my name Shouyou.” I said pointedly, looking him in the eye to get my point across, he pouted and grumbled a bit before starting to give in  
“T-T-To-” His voice barely whispers, his cheeks flaming even redder, it was satisfying to see him falling apart. “T-Tooru...uh-” He tried  
“I can't hear you Shouyou…” I heard him, I damn well did, but I wanted to hear it again, the way he said it was both too innocent and sinful at the same time, I loved it.  
“T-To-Tooru…” He started again meeting my eyes, “Y-you can...come i-in…” He finally managed, stumbling on his words, before looking away in embarrassment.

I didn't waste my time, slowly getting up and moving to sit in the open space before pulling him into my arms, hit fit perfectly in my lap, curling up as he clung to me. It was nicer than I thought it would be, when I heard he was an omega I was planning on doing this immediately, but I didn't think I'd be enjoying it so much. It was just a cherry on top i guess, or in this case the strawberry….. Inhaling his scent I purposely let out more of mine causing him to shiver and nuzzle into me more, his head leaning on my chest giving me a perfect view of the back of his neck.

I was sure Shouyou didn't realize what he was doing, leaving it so open for me, sure I couldn’t leave a claiming bite on him without his permission, but still he shouldn't leave his neck so open. I licked my lips slightly, leaning closer to the scent gland on the back of his neck, nuzzling into it.

“T-Tooru...you-r” his voice cracked as I went from scenting him to licking the spot on his neck slightly, causing him to let out a slight moan, one that went straight to my cock…….  
“You left it so open Shouyou…” I said not moving away from his neck “I may be able to hold back, but what were you thinking showing your neck to an Alpha…..” I said licking it again  
“Dont….” He pulled away, and reluctantly I let him, “I didn't….” He said glancing at me sheepishly, but I already knew he hadn't done it intentionally.  
“It's okay….its just the omega in you trying to mate with me…” I said nonchalantly, though he started to freak out  
“What!?!” He yelled pulling back more but not getting far due to my arms wrapped around him.  
“It's nothing to be bothered by Shouyou.” I said moving to place our foreheads together, I could see the fear as I looked into his eyes and noticed the slight change in his scent….  
“I-I dont….!” He tried but ended up not being able to finish  
“I know you dont.” I said reassuringly as I rubbed circles into his back “It was just us acting on instinct, but we don't have to do that.” I said and he sighed in relief relaxing again.

I was surprised at how easy it was to move Hinata around, how pliant he was even to just my words. I knew that I needed to get him to say yes to the bite, the best way was to get his senses into overdrive, making him let his inner omega take over and say yes. So I let out more of my scent, knowing all too soon we would be interrupted, as surely how much of my scent I was letting out would soon fill the entire house. Hinata was shivering non-stop in my arms, clinging to me desperately, and I took that chance to catch him by surprise with a kiss..

He was shocked, gasping into my lips, and I used that as an opportunity to slip my tongue in and explore his very hot mouth. I easily controlled the kiss, pulling back slightly away from his lips only for him to follow, I grinned. Shouyou was making this too easy. Kissing him again, I shifted him so he was straddling my lap, and with only a small nudge he was happily grinding his hips into me, moaning into my mouth. I kissed my way down his neck sucking and licking, leaving a trail of small hickies, till I reached the spot. I licked it causing him to shiver more in delight.

“Tooru!” He cried as I licked it again, he pulled away slightly, I frowned….so stubborn

Moving my way back up his neck I was kissing him again, leaving him panting and breathless as I removed his shirt. Sucking and biting on each of his nipples until they each were bright red, and leaving hickies across his chest. My hand gropping his ass as I kissed him more…

“Tooru…” Hinata moaned my name when we pulled apart, it was the most amazing thing I ever heard, and I was even happier when I saw he was showing me his neck again.  
“What is it Shouyou?” I whispered in his ear before biting it   
“I want…..” He stopped and looked at me, eyes dazed, lips swollen and covered in marks from me, I smiled…..he was almost ready……..  
“What do you want my Shouyou?” I asked licking the spot, and that tipped him over the edge  
‘B-B-Bite M-me…. I want you to…..” He said showing me his neck even more, I was smiling triumphantly until I heard the rush of footsteps….

Hinata POV

I was enjoying being helped, head leaning on Oikawa’s chest, basking in the touch and listening to his heart beat. Then I felt him nuzzling into my scent gland, he was scenting me…..that bastard how dare he. 

“T-Tooru...you-r” I tried but ended up being cut off as he started licking the spot causing me to moan, I was more mad at myself then him…..it had felt too good……  
“You left it so open Shouyou…” He said not moving away from my neck “I may be able to hold back, but what were you thinking showing your neck to an Alpha…..” He said licking it again  
“Dont….”I said, pulling away this time, and he let me, “I didn't….” I glanced at him and then had to look away, I hadnt meant to, hadnt even thought of it really….and that was what was bad I hadnt even thought about showing my neck to the alpha, I just did…..stupid heat  
“It's okay….its just the omega in you trying to mate with me…” He said nonchalantly, causing me to gasp in sputter, i panicked  
“What!?!” I yelled pulling back more but not getting far due to his arms wrapped firmly around me.  
“It's nothing to be bothered by Shouyou.” He said moving to place our foreheads together  
“I-I dont….!” I tried but ended up not being able to finish  
“I know you dont.” He said reassuringly as he rubbed circles into my back “It was just us acting on instinct, but we don't have to do that.” he said, and at his words I relaxed back into him……

I was just sitting there, staring into his eyes, when waves of his smell started to hit me. Why was he scenting the air this much, was it an instinct thing again? I was becoming fuzzier as his scent got stronger,shiver in his arms so much I grasped onto him. What was this...this need, it was stronger than normal……

I was just starting to try and calm down when I felt his lips on mine, gasping in shock he then slid his tongue in, exploring every inch of my mouth. I liked the way it felt kissing him, it sent shivers of pleasure through me, so when he pulled away I unconsciously followed wanting more….

When he kissed me again he changed our position, though I didn't mind as long as we were kissing, I was straddling him, his hands pressing firmly down on my hips to grind me on his hard on. Even after he took the guiding hands away, I happily grinded into him, loving the friction and how it was so satisfying…..but I want more…… To my happiness he gave it. Kissing his way down my neck, licking and sucking on the skin as he went. I couldn't stop my breathy moans of pleasure, though he was then at that spot again….licking it, it felt so good, but no.

“Tooru!” I whined, pulling away some, as he licked it again. It felt good but it wasn't what I wanted….

Giving in he kissed his way back to my lips, kissing me till I could barely breathe. Then my shirt was taken off and thrown to the side, it made things a lot cooler and a lot hotter at the same time. I had played with my nipples before in my heats, but that was nothing like the feeling of Tooru sucking and biting on them. I could feel him biting me wherever he could reach, sucking on my skin till he had marked me. I loved it, being marked by him. I didn't have much time to think as he was back to kissing me again, taking my breath away, as he simultaneously grouped my ass. Moaning into him, I could feel my senses slipping, until it was just nothing but me and Tooru.

“Tooru!” I moan after his mouth left mine yet again, I wanted more, need more from him, I didn't really notice I was showing my neck again  
“What is it Shouyou?” He whispered in my ear, biting it slightly  
“I want…..”   
“What do you want my Shouyou?” Tooru asked licking my neck again

What did I want? Sitting here in his arms, no real thought but one. I wanted him to bite me, mark me, claim me as his. Yes that's exactly what I want. When he said I was his I knew instantly that I was….

“B-B-Bite M-me…. I want you to…..” showing him my neck even more.

The next thing I feel is blinding pain, as Oikawa’s teeth sink into my scent glands, a scream ripping from my mouth as he bite down harder. I went ridge, it was as if everything in my being was set on fire and was being burnt. And then it started to cool as Tooru licked over his bite to stop it from bleeding. I fell into his chest, all my strength leaving me and passed out.

Oikawa POV

I quickly bit into Shouyou’s neck, hating that I couldn't savor my happy moment that would destroy Tobio. I had to get it done so those rushing here couldn’t stop us. As I bit down he screamed, going ridge in my arms, but I only bit harder and deeper. Blood exploded in my mouth and I knew I had succeeded, Shouyou was mine. After pulling back I licked the mark to help it close up and stop bleeding, it would also relieve some of his pain. He then fell into my arms huffing a breath before passing out. I stroked his back as our moms busted in the door. 

My mom was mad, in pure shock by what I had done. And Shouyou’s mother, she was absolutely livid. Her eyes bore into me as she went to lung, for a beta she was scarier than any alpha ive ever seen. My mother stopped her, after all Shouyou was in my lap and she would have to move him to get to me, and that shouldn't happen. I was his alpha now, and with being freshly bitten, he needed to spend a good deal of time with me to settle properly into our bond. I protectively wrapped Shouyou into my arms more, he was mine, and even if she tried I wouldn't let go of him…...


	3. Aftershock

Oikawa POV

They stared at me for a while, not moving or knowing what to say. I had just claimed Shouyou, and he had been willing otherwise it wouldn't have worked, but they didn't know what to do. Shouyou passed out in my lap, coming down from his heat….. They must think I tricked him while he was in heat, and I had. It annoyed me, but that was the truth. When he was back to normal, he would hate me. I had known that going in, after all he had just been a means to the end of making Tobio suffer, but it still bothered me somehow. It was probably because I was now linked to him forever……

“Tooru what have you done?” My mother was the first to ask she was now pissed also, her strong alpha scent seeping out in anger, it was repulsing compared to Shouyou’s scent  
“I mated with Shouyou.” I said stating the obvious  
“How dare you!” His mother yelled, “You have no right to!”  
“I have every right!” I roared back growling as I pulled my mate closer, who did she think was mine and it was perfectly acceptable “I did nothing wrong, Shouyou had wanted it to, otherwise we wouldn't be bonded.” I spat at her  
“You coerced him in his heat!” She accused “What you did was practically rape!”

I flinched at this. I knew it was true, Shouyou hadn't been in the mindset to say no. Not while in heat, which is why it had been so easy. But that didn't change anything.

“Leave.” I growled at them before nuzzling into Shouyou’s neck, taking in his wonderful scent  
“What?” Shouyou’s mom was taken aback, and then got angrier “The only one leaving is you now let go of my son or I will make you.”   
“Try it.” I growled again  
“Calm down right now, both of you.” My mother said coming to stand between us.

She must have felt conflicted, as an alpha she would understand that Shouyou was now mine, as a mother she would protect me, as a friend she would support Shouyou’s mom, and as a person….she would be downright appalled by what i’d done……

Before anyone could say anymore, Shouyou stirred in my arms. He was waking up. And though he was still technically in heat, now that I had claimed him it would be over for this time, my claiming bite filled the need and he wouldn't have another for another month or so.. Which meant he would be himself, not an omega wanting their alpha. And he would be pissed at finding out that I was now his alpha……

Hinata POV

I felt weird….. I was tingly all over but it was also painful. My neck hurt and felt like it was on fire, and my head throbbed. Groaning, I slowly sat up, I was being helped, and noticing that it was Oikawa holding me, I started freaking out. That's when the memories, vague and hazy as they were, came rushing back. My heat kicking in, Oikawa there, me calling him by his first name….and then….oh no. No no no no no no no. NO. 

I tried to get out of Oikawa’s arms but he held me tight, and moving sent shots of pain through my body. I started crying, this couldn't be happening. No I couldn't be mated with the Grand King. I wouldn't accept it.

“Shouyou…” Oikawa called, I jolted at the name, hating the way it sent shivers down my spine, then I got mad.  
“Let go of me!” I screamed at him trying to push out of his arms but to no avail, he was stronger than me.  
“Calm down Sho-” He started but I cut him off yelling at him  
“Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that!” I yelled kicking my legs and swinging my arms as best as possible, ignoring all the pain, how could this happen “Let go of me damn it!”

Oikawa just tightened his hold on me, refusing to let go. We probably spent a good ten minutes of me trying to fight my way out of his arms, but after that I was too weak and in pain to fight anymore. Resolved crying and cursing at him. I hated Oikawa and I would never accept this. I would live my life as a lone omega, I didn't need a mate. Sure as hell not one named Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa POV

I knew it would be bad. But holding Shouyou as he fought desperately to get away from me, and then as he cursed at me while crying. It hurt, I knew it was the bond causing most of the pain, at least I hopped so anyways. Our parents just stood there watching us, Shouyou hadn't even noticed them and I didnt care that they existed. Only one person mattered right now and that was my mate, forced or not he needed comforting and then we needed to spend time together so our bond settled without troubling us later on.

I glanced at our mothers, meeting my moms eyes she nodded before pulling her friend out of the room. There was nothing either of them could do, I made sure of that, we were mates and that was final.

I rubbed circles into Shouyous back as he cried, hands muffling his sobs and unhearable curse words towards me. I knew this would happen but I felt bad…..I tried releasing my scent, having read it can calm one's omega, but it only made Shouyou angry. I sighed, not knowing what else to do but sit there holding him. I knew that he probably expected me to say sorry, but I wasn't. I had planned to mate with him, and there was no reason to act like I hadn't, that would just hurt him more in the long run.

“Why?” Shouyou sobbed not looking at me still  
“Because I wanted to hurt Tobio.” I said bluntly  
“I hate you, let me go, I don't care if we are technically bonded. YOUR NOT MY MATE.” Hinata said looking up and growling the last words.

I knew I shouldn't but I had been pushed past my point. I flipped us so Hinata lay flat on his back, me hovering over him. I could see the look of fear in his eyes, but it should be there. I was an alpha, I was HIS alpha. He couldn't just say things like that, say that he wasn't my mate, because he was.

“Listen Shouyou-” I started but he started to scream  
“DON'T-” I decided to scream louder   
“YOU ARE MY MATE!” I saw him flinch and instantly lowered my voice, damn this was hard, “I know you don't like it, but you are.Thats final. We’re mated, my bite on you proves it. It doesn't matter that you accepted while under the influence of your heat, you accepted and thats final”  
“I dont care about your stupid bite.” He spat the words at me “You are not and will never be my mate.”  
“You realize I can force you into doing whatever I want right?” I asked and he flinched again, of course he knew, everyone knew

I am an alpha, and whether he wants to admit it or not my bite on his neck makes him my mate. If I want him to do something, no matter what it is, he is bound to do it. I knew it, our parents knew it, and he knew it. He was mine, and if he did not comply I could use whatever means necessary to force him to.

Of course while this was the law, it didn't make it right. Just like how I coerced Shouyou in his heat wasn't right. I never planned to make him do anything that he didn't want to do again, but he had to accept I was his mate, I wouldn't let him think otherwise.

“You're my mate….” I said even quieter this time, almost a whisper “I don't plan on doing anything else you don't want, but you're my mate and that's final.” I knew that I really just wanted to yell it till he understood, but yelling at him wasn't what I wanted, nor what he needed

Shouyou nodded, though I'm sure more out of fear than him actually agreeing, but still it was a start. Sitting up I got off him, and he instantly scurried away, however he stayed in his nest. Realizing that I too was in it I decided to get out. I sat on the edge of the bed, just outside the nest. Having me out of it seemed to make him relax some. It was no surprise, his nest was a safe place, and I had ruined it.

“I won't lie to you.” I said turning to him, he stiffened slightly causing me to sigh “I did this for revenge on Tobio, I decided that I would do so by taking what was his and making it mine.”  
“I was never his.” Shouyou said crossing his arms, his anger made me chuckle  
“Maybe you didn't see it that way but he did.” He looked shocked, I thought he had figured out Tobio loved him but guess not “A lot of people saw you as his. But you're not. Your mine now and he can never have you.”

Shouyou didn't say anything, instead choosing to stare at a pillow intently. I could see the gears turning as he wrapped his head around this. See when he understood and then watched a mix of happiness , sadness, anger, and even confusion cross his face.

“Look I know you don't want this, and i'm not gonna force you into anything else. I simply wanted Tobio to suffer and now he will.  
“And me?” Shouyou asked, tears welling up in his eyes “What do I do now, you have ruined my life.” I flinched, that was harsh.  
“The only thing I ruined is you and Tobio, nothing else.”  
“Nothing else!” Shouyou yelled “I'm a claimed omega. In one word I have to do whatever you say. You have ruined my life. How am I going to tell my team, how do I tell my parents, what do I do from here with an alpha who I didn't want to be with and their only reason was for revenge!”

He was right of course. But he would move past this. Or so I thought till I saw him start crying again, I think I broke him….. I moved closer to him but he pushed me away. I sighed, I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do. So instead I watched over him as he cried himself to sleep.

Shortly after he did, my mom came back to his room with a futon for me, saying that I would have to stay near him. After hugging me and telling me she’d be back in the morning, she left. I set up the futon and went to sleep, tomorrow we would skip school. There was a lot that needed figuring out now that I had done this. Normally when you become mates, the omega would move in with the alpha, however we were both high school students. And more importantly Shouyou didn't want anything to do with me, i'm sure if his mother could choose she would just kill me and be done with it, but of course that wasn't really an option. 

3rd Person POV

Hinata and Oikawa, along with both their parents, sat in Hinata's dining room. They would have to decide what to do now that the boys were mated. They were still in high school, so living alone together was off the table, especially since neither could provide for themselves let alone another person. So they had to decide where they would live, and whether it would be together or separately. Then the matter of schools came up. Since they were newly mated, spending as much time as possible together was important, they would need to decide if one of them switching schools was necessary or not……..

“So….” Mrs.Oikawa tried but failed to say anything, she wasn’t quite sure where to start.  
“Why did you do it?!” Mrs.Hinata said looking at Oikawa, she had been fuming over the question, and she just couldn't hold back anymore.  
“Shouyou knows why…” Oikawa stated he didn't want to tell her, it would just make it worse.  
“I want to know.” She demanded  
“I...I want-” Oikawa started but was cut off.  
“Oikawa thought I would say no to becoming his mate, which he was right…” Hinata said, sending a pointed look at Oikawa, “So he took matters into his own hands.”  
“Thats n-” Oikawa tried to deny it but was kicked under the table by Hianta, a clear sign to shut the hell up, which he did.  
“So what now then?” Mrs.Oikawa said swiftly changing topics. “Normally they would move in together but…”   
“They will not be moving in together.” Mrs.Hinata stated slamming her hand on the table, she was still extremely furious over the whole thing.  
“Honey I understand where you're coming from…” Mr.Hinata said, placing a soft hand over his wifes, “But they have to spend a good deal of time together at least for the first couple months.”  
“I don't want to move in with him.” Hinata said, crossing his arms in anger.  
“You don't have to if you don't want to…” Oikawa said quietly just for Hinata to hear, only for him to turn away from him more in anger  
“Son you need to stop, the first couple of months is extremely important.” Mr.Hinata said “The bond is a very fragile thing right now, though it can't be broken it could cause lasting damage to both of you emotionally if you're not together.”  
“But-” Hinata started but was silenced by a look from his father, causing him to huff in anger,  
“He would be welcome to stay with us for a while, we have a spare room he could stay in, that way they still wouldn't be sharing a room.” Mr.Oikawa said, looking at Mrs.Hinata specifically since he understood that was one of her major worries  
“I don't know….” Mrs.Hinata said looking at her son and then to Oikawa, “even if we did that it's too far of a commute to his school…..”  
“No.” Hinata stated, having heard this instantly knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.  
“Shouyou the school is too far from their area for you to be commuting back and forth.” His mother said  
“I can't go there!” Hinata yelled  
“He shouldn't have to-” Oikawa tried but his mother's glare cut me off, it was obvious that they had already decided.

The parents decided it, and they would have to comply. For the next few months Hinata would stay at the Oikawa’s as their bond settled in. During that time and until the end of school he would attend Aoba Johsai. Hinata having heard this yelled how this was not happening and stormed to his room. He was furious that they thought he would allow this. Mrs.Hinata went up to talk to him, but he refused to open the door.

Hinata POV

I paused outside the school gate, I couldn't do this. The second I walked into the gym they would know, after all I smell different….I smell like him. I hated it. I wish I could wash his scent away, it made me feel funky and I didnt like it at all. Sighing, I made my way to the gym. I made sure I would be the last to arrive, I didn't want to be their first like I always have. If I was it would be harder, this way I would only have to explain it once.

I took another deep breath before opening the gym door, everyone was here just like I knew they would be. When I walked in they all froze and looked at me. I could read the mixed emotions on all of their faces. Some looked shocked while others looked downright angry, but there were a few small smiles as well, most likely because they thought I was happy about being mated since it was supposed to be a happy occasion. But it wasn't. It was horrible and something I never wanted, the day I had been told I was an omega was one of the worst days of my life. Omega’s, while having every right everyone else has, can still be viewed as less sometimes. Because we are less dominant, and me being male makes it even worse.

“Hinata...you didn't tell us you were with someone…” Suga said being the first to break out of the initial shock and coming over with a small smile  
“Well….” I tried but then bursted into tears sending everyone into a panic.  
“What's wrong? What happened?” Suga said going into mom mode, the others rushing over as well  
“I'm sorry….” I cried hugging him, he started rubbing my back to calm me but it wasn't working  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Daichi said coming up next to Suga and joining the hug, if they only knew what I had to tell them

I cried like that for a bit, unable to calm down. The others gathering around, I could smell all their worry. But above it all I smelt anger, I knew who’s smell it was, it belonged to Kageyama. When I calmed down I pulled away from Suga and dried my eyes, I needed to tell them what was going on and I knew they wouldn't like it at all.

“I have to leave….” I said quietly  
“What do you mean Hianta?” Suga asked   
“I'm changing schools…...to be closer to them...I don't want to but…..” I had to pause to blink back my tears, I didn't want to cry again  
“What do you mean?” Tanka asked coming more towards the front of the group “Why would you need to change schools when Kagey-” He was cut off by Ennoshita’s hand covering his mouth

They thought I was mated with Kageyama? Why would they think that? I looked around and I saw it on everyone's faces, they thought Kageyama was my mate, which is why they were confused when I started crying. I knew people thought we were together, after all we spent a lot of our time together, but we weren't together. It was just a rumor people thought was true, I just didn't realize the volleyball team thought it was too. “A Lot of people saw you as his,” Oikawa’s words drifted into my head, so people did see me as his, but I'm not and never have been. Never could be even if I wanted to now.  
“Who marked you?” Daichi asked, breaking me out of my train of thought, he looked pissed now  
“I don't really want to talk about it……” I said quietly looking away from them  
“Guys why dont you all go warm up, we’ll be back shortly….” Suga said as he then took my hand and lead me out the door

Him and Daichi lead me to the club room, I knew they would want to know, but I can't tell them. Didn't want to. I'm sure if I did they would rip Oikawa apart, and while I wished that could happen, but there was a part of me that didnt want that, he was connected to me weather I wanted it or not, and that ment there would always be a small part of me that would want him to be safe.

“Hinata I thought you wouldn't be here today since you were going to be in heat….did something happen on your way home Friday?” Suga asked, I knew what they were worried about, they thought I went into heat in public and ended up getting mated with a stranger…….  
“No...I made it home fine…..” I said   
“Then what happened?”  
“Please don't make me talk about it…..”  
“Hinata we need to know what happened.” Daichi said “If you don't want to tell us who it's fine, but we need to know if you're okay.”  
“I will be…..I-This weekend we had a guest over…...and I went into heat with them there….”  
“Did they force you….” Suga asked quietly, in a whisper like he was afraid of the answer, I could only nod my head, “I'm so sorry Hinata…” He said hugging me.

I could smell their anger, they were both pissed about what happened. But they didn't blow up and for that I was thankful, I don't think I could have handled that. I told them that they weren't a stranger, that i knew them before this happened, I thought it would calm them a bit but it just made them angrier. And even more so when I told them what the plan was, transferring and then living with them. Suga said he would talk to my mom, try and get me out of it, but I knew it wouldn't work, they knew it too. After we calmed down a bit we went back to the gym, I wanted to say goodbye to them….. They all hugged me, even Tsukishima which was weird. And they made me promise that if I needed anything I would call them, that I would always be a part of the pack.

When the bell rang we all headed for class, but on the way Kageyama stopped me. He had a strange look on his face, I had never seen it before. When he asked to talk at lunch I agreed and told him I'd meet him where we normally ate, then we went our separate ways. Even as class started I couldn't shake his look though, there was something off about it.

Walking up the steps to the roof, I had a weird feeling, but I pushed it aside. It was probably just because of what happened the other day. Smiling, I opened the door and stepped into the cool fresh air. It always felt nice after being in a classroom all day.

“You're later than normal, what took you so long?” Kageyama asked from where he was standing, arms crossed and scowling.  
“Sorry my teacher had wanted to talk with me.” I said, the odd feeling from earlier creeping up on me again, i didn't like the feeling at all……  
“Sure…” He said walking to stand in front of me “Maybe you were, or perhaps you were talking to whatever bastard gave you that mark.” He growled, staring daggers at my neck  
“Of course I went to talk to my teacher, what's gotten into you baka?” I went to go sit on the bench but he grabbed my wrist, damn his grip was tight…..  
“Don't walk away from me, I'm not done talking to you yet.” He growled, squeezing my wrist harder, “I want to know who marked you.” He demanded  
“Thats none of your business.” I growled at him, I was tired or people trying to treat me however they wanted “Now let go!”  
“It is to my business, YOUR MINE!” He growled back and I froze, did he just say what I think he said, because I must be hearing things…….  
“What did you just say……?”  
“I said your MINE,” He said, stepping closer. “Now tell me why what’s mine, smells like Oikawa?”  
“I'm not yours.” I said using all my strength to pull from his grasp, I couldn't believe this was happening   
“Yes you are.” he stepped closer and reached for me again, I wasn't up for his bullshit though, I punched him hard in the gut and he dropped to the ground.  
“I don't belong to anyone, I'm a person. Don't come near me again.” I said storming through the door

I was pissed. These damn alphas, this is why I never wanted to have a mate. I would deal with the worst heat in the entire world every single day if I ment I never was mated. But no, because of that stupid jerk now I was. And that damn Bakayama thought I was his. They all make me so angry.

I stormed down the halls until I found Suga. He was an Omega like me, but he was mated with Daichi and they were so great together. You would never guess he was an omega, he was so strong and confident. People always admired him and he was so nice too. Upon seeing me he instantly came over and pulled me to a quiet hall, he knew something was wrong. I told him what happened, and yet again not being able to tell he was an omega, he was pissed. I'm sure he could take down any alpha that got in his way. He apologized for what happened and then walked me to class, Daichi went to deal with Kageyama. I knew they had it handled, but I still was raging mad. I didnt even pretend to pay attention in class, and when I saw Kageyama in the hallway after, I stormed right past him. Whether he was there to apologise or not I didn't care, I knew it was just something the upperclassmen were making him do, and I didnt want him to even if it was real.

As I reached the gates though I realized what it ment. School was over, and I was going home. I would finish packing and then be driven to Oikawa’s…..another stupid alpha I didnt want to see or talk to, what a terrible day……...

Oikawa POV

I got bombarded by questions as soon as Iwaizumi picked me up for school the next morning. He was pissed and hit me twice before we even left my house, I could tell I would be hit quite a few more times as he found out what I did.

“I did something unforgivable,....” I said shocking him “You as an omega, will probably hate me forever for it…..no it doesn't matter if you're an omega or not you'll hate me for sure, just like everyone else.”  
“What did you do this time Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked skeptically  
“I claimed an omega….” I sighed as I then launched into telling him what I did. 

He stopped walking when I finished, staring at me in shocked horrified silence. There was no name calling and he didn't hit me, I might have felt slightly better if he had. But no. My best friend was traumatized. And I didnt blame him. What I had done was horrible.

“Iwaizumi please say something.”  
“I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did that to that poor kid.”   
“I know”  
“Your lucky your still alive”  
“I know….”  
“When does he get here?”   
“This afternoon…..What do I do now, I have an omega that hates me and for good reason.”  
“You're going to do whatever the hell he wants and try your best to make up for it.” Iwaizumi said, walking again and as he passed me hit me in the head, I sighed and followed behind him


	4. Settling in

3rd Person POV

Hianta and his parents arrived around dinner time. They moved his things into his new room and then the two families then ate dinner together in an awkward silence.

“So he was your prince Sho-nii” Natsu finally said, making all eyes fall on her, except for Hinata’s who was too busy choking on his food.  
“What?” Mrs.Hinata asked  
“When he came to the house the other day Natsu called him a prince and asked if he was mine….” Hinata explained and they nodded in understanding  
“And he is right, you guys are mated now.” Natsu said smiling, she didn't understand that their being mated wasn't good  
“Yeah uh sure…” Hianta said trying to make it seem okay  
“Are you going to have a big party?” She asked  
“No we won't be throwing a party…” Mrs.Hinata said glaring at Oikawa and then smiling sweetly at her daughter who was pouting and saying that it was no fun.

They left shortly after that, but not before Hinata’s parents made sure he promised to allow for light touch, and they then told Oikawa that it meant nothing past hugging. Hinata being done with things, politely excused himself to his new room, wanting to get far far away from Oikawa

Downstairs, Oikawa’s parents made sure he promised to never force Hinata into anything else again, otherwise Mrs.Hinata wasn't gonna be the one to rip him apart because they already would have.

Oikawa’s POV

I went upstairs and knocked on Shouyou’s door, waiting for him to tell me to come in before I did. I walked inside to see that he was sitting in his nest, upon seeing me he stopped smiling. I couldn't blame him though….

“Hey uh….i'm sorry for bothering you but it's….like our parents said the touch…” I stammered under his sharp gaze, I knew he wasn't happy that he was supposed to let me give him touch especially before we went separate ways for the night.  
“How about we don't and say we did.” he said crossing his arms  
“We promised our parents, I know you don't want to, but we have to.” He frowned but moved out of his nest.

I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, he reluctantly came and sat on my lap. Our parents suggested that I hold him for ten or so minutes each night before bed, since most mates sleep together especially in the early months. However that wasn't happening so this had to work. As I held him though, I could smell his unhappiness, and sighed.

Hinata POV

When Oikawa came in, I cursed. Of course he wouldn't ignore what our parents said. But maybe I could convince him to let it slide

“Hey uh….i'm sorry for bothering you but it's….like our parents said the touch…” Oikawa stammered slightly, I thought it was weird seeing him flustered, maybe this would work, I glared at him  
“How about we don't and say we did.” I said crossing my arms to add to my show of anger  
“We promised our parents, I know you don't want to, but we have to.” He got me with the, I wouldn't go against my promise to my parents…...

I got up frowning, and once he had sat down I reluctantly sat in his lap, I would have to sit here for ten minutes but even a second was too long. What made me really unhappy was even though I didn't want this, the touch felt nice, nicer than just normal touches. I knew this was due to the bond and I hated it. And the longer I sat there the better it felt. It angered me, why did I have to like being held by him, touched by him. It pissed me off. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't, not again in front of him. I would wait till this stupid thing was over and deal with it when I was alone, safe inside my nest.

After the ten minutes was up, I immediately jumped from his arms heading for my nest, but he stopped me. I was about to say something when he hugged me and then kissed my head, saying his goodbyes before leaving. As soon as the door closed I curled into my nest and cried. In anger and sadness. About everything that had happened and what I knew was still to come. I hated my life…..

Oikawa POV

When Hinata jumped from my arms at the end of the ten minutes I was hurt, I knew he had been unhappy by the touch. But it had felt nice, though that was due to the bond. Catching his wrist I pulled him into a hug, and then pushing it I kissed his head before I left. Having just shut the door, I heard the silent sobs. I leaned against it and slid to the floor, I knew I should just go to my room. But I couldn't, not with him crying. All I wanted to do was rush in there and hold him, to say I was so sorry and comfort him in his pain. But he didn't want that. If he had he wouldn't have waited till I left to cry.

Sighing, I got up and went to my room. Sleep didn't come, much like the night before. I wanted to be with him but couldn't, and it would probably cause sleeping issues for a while, add me hating myself for what I did and I'd probably never sleep again.

Hinata POV

The next morning I woke up to Oikawa. Slightly shaking my shoulder as he leaned over me. For a second I smiled, and then everything came back to me and I frowned. What was that, why was I happy, it was probably just my omega being happy at their alpha being there, but it needed to stop. Oikawa, what he did, he may be my alpha but I would never want or truly accept it. And I wouldn't be happy to see him.

I pulled from his grasp and got up, frowning even more as I put on my new uniform. Light purple shirt, dark red tie, cream sweater vest, white blazer, and light brown pants with dark details. It looked weird….I wanted my old uniform and to be going to my real school. But this is what I had. Sighing I grabbed my school issue bag and walked downstairs.

I was surprised to find Iwaizumi-san there, sitting at the table with Oikawa's family laughing and talking like he belonged. For a second, and a small minuscule second at that, the omega in me was angry. There was another omega sitting with my alpha. But I quickly squashed that thought. I didn't care that he was here, in fact it would be better if he was Oikawa’s omega. Too bad you can't transfer a bit to someone else.

“Good morning…” I said walking down the last few steps and drawing everyone's eyes.  
“Morning Shouyou please take a seat. I'll bring you your plate.” Mrs.Oikawa said smiling at me  
“Okay…” I said sitting at the far end of the table, as far away from Oikawa as possible.  
“How are you feeling this morning honey?” Mrs.Oikawa asked as she set down my plate   
“I'm good thank you...and how are you?” I asked wanting to be polite, she smiled  
“Very well, did you get enough touch last night before bed?” She asked peering at my face and then glancing at Oikawa then back at me “You look tired, you guys did touch last night right?”  
“Yes mother…” Oikawa sighed, I slowly sank in my seat wanting to die…..  
“It's probably just the move….”Mr.Oikawa commented, probably noticing my shrinking back in embarrassment. Thankfully Mrs.Oikawa seemed to find it a good answer and moved on.

After breakfast the three of us walked to school, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked a few steps ahead and I trailed slightly behind, not really paying them any mind. I really wish this wasn't happening…..

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was smiling at me as he woke up, but then it quickly turned to a frown. Once he got up he pulled away instantly, sighing I left him to get ready. Heading downstairs I found Iwaizumi waiting, I wondered what Shouyou would think…..I pushed it away not wanting to get my hopes up and moved on.

When he joined us he sat as far away as possible, Iwaizumi sent me a glare but no one said anything. Not until my mom bought him his food.

“How are you feeling this morning honey?” Mom asked as she brought him his food  
“I'm good thank you...and how are you?”   
“Very well, did you get enough touch last night before bed?” She asked glancing at me and then back at him, Iwaizumi sent me a questioning glance but didn't ask “You look tired, you guys did touch last night right?”  
“Yes mother…” I sighed, Shouyou who seemed very uncomfortable, seemed to try to shrink in hopes of disappearing

Thankfully my dad stepped in and calmed my mother's antiques down. Shouyou probably didn't sleep well, most likely because he wasn't happy and had cried himself to sleep. If anything the touch probably made it worse….

“So...touch?” Iwaizumi asked once we were walking to school, I glanced back at Shouyou but he wasn't paying attention  
“Yeah...newly mated pairs normally sleep together but since we aren't doing that, before bed i'm going to hold him to give him a touch each night..” I sighed  
“Will that be enough?” He asked seeming concerned  
“No, I'll have to do small touches throughout the day, hence why he has to come to our school. I'll hug him or something, I dont know he's not too happy about it though…”  
“I wouldn't be either.” Iwaizumi huffed and I rolled my eyes

3rd Person POV

Once they arrived at school they split ways, Oikawa had offered to walk Hinata to the office but he refused saying he'd go on his own. So the two third years went to volleyball and Hianta headed to the main building. Once there he was given his new schedule, and then the principle gave him a thirty minute lecture on school conduct, before he was let go to class. On his way out of the office, he found Oikawa and Iwaizumi waiting. Apparently, the coach having heard of what happened excused him from practice for the day, and sent Iwaizumi to supervise them.

“I don't need a guide, I'll find my own way.” Hinata said before walking off, the third years following him still  
“You're going the wrong way Shouyou…” Oikawa said and then instantly regretted it.  
“How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that.” The red head snapped as he wielded on them, making them both step back.  
“Fine Hinata, but you're still going the wrong way” Oikawa bit back slightly harshly, causing Hinata to flinch at his tone. “I'm sorry…” He said lowering his voice while trying to calm down  
“Come on Hinata it's this way.” iwaizumi said nodding his head down the opposite hall and leading the way.

Hinata fell into step next to Iwaizumi and Oikawa mopped on behind them. He raised his voice again at Hinata, but Hinata had yelled at him first. Sighing, he followed them till they reached the door of Hinata’s class. Hinata was about to go inside when Oikawa stopped him by hugging him, causing Hinata to frown.

“No one here, stop frowning, you know you have to.” Oikawa said as he held the angry omega tighter for a second before releasing him. Hinata promptly stormed into his classroom and Oikawa sighed.   
“Well that went well.” Iwaizumi said before they heeded to their class  
“Don't make fun of me, I'm trying here.” Oikawa said, whining, and for once ignoring every single one of his fans wishing him good morning.  
“Did you think it would be easy?” Iweaizumi asked  
“Of course not, but it's just annoying how hard this is….”   
“It will get easier.” Iwaizumi said, adding a silent hope in his head.

Hinata POV

I was angry, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were waiting for me when I came out of the office. And when they told me what their coach said I was madder, I didn't need a babysitter. I walked off saying I’d find my way myself, but then Oikawa called my name and I lost it. How many times would I have to tell him not to call me that, it bothered me so much. 

“You're going the wrong way Shouyou…” Oikawa said   
“How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that.” I yelled causing them both to take a step back  
“Fine Hinata, but you're still going the wrong way” Oikawa bit back harshly, I flinched at his tone “I'm sorry…” He said lowering his voice while trying to calm down  
“Come on Hinata it's this way.” Iwaizumi said nodding his head down the opposite hall and leading the way, I followed reluctantly

Once there I had hoped I could skip the touch, thinking I got away with it, that is until Oikawa grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Hugging me tightly, saying that no one was here and I should stop frowning. But how could I, I didn't want to have to do touch. I didn't want to see him even. The second he let go I stormed into class, he really pissed me off.

“You must be Shouyou right?” The teacher called as I entered, I nodded and went to her desk, she smiled “I'm Mrs. Yuji, it's nice to meet you”  
“Nice to meet you.” I said bowing slightly  
“Why don't you take the seat in the back by the window, I don't think you need to introduce yourself at the front.” She smiled sympathetically, she must know.

I thanked her for her kindness and took my seat, staring out the window as people slowly trickled in. I was lost in thought until two people stopped in front of my desk.

“What are you doing here?” Onion head asked  
“Going to school.” I said stating the obvious, he rolled his eyes  
“Why her-” He started but was cut off by the bell, leaving him and the other first year volleyball player taking their seats, Onion headed towards the front and the other in front of me, this was just great…...


	5. Oikawa Is Crying And Hinata's In Danger

Oikawa POV

At lunch I left to go get Shouyou, I hoped he would be okay with eating with the volleyball team, but maybe not. We would really just eat wherever he wants. When I got to his classroom he frowned at me, but at least he came to me.

“Hi, so where do you want to eat?” I asked, smiling at him “I normally sit with the volleyball team but we don't have to…”  
“It doesn't matter.” He said frowning, I sighed and then reached for his hand only for him to pull away.  
“Sho-” I started but he glared at me “Hinata come on please may I have your hand, you know we need to do the touch.” He frowned more but took my outstretched hand, I then led him to the cafeteria and over to the volleyball team.

Aoba Johsai POV

They knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi left practice, they didn't know what to think. So they were all shocked when Oikawa came back holding a very unhappy Hinata’s hand. They had never seen the ball of sunshine not smile, well outside of the one game where they beat their team a few weeks ago. And they were all confused as to why he was here, much less as to why Oikawa was holding his hand.   
Oikawa, to everyone's surprise, didn't take his usual seat. Instead he put Hinata there, so he was seated next to Iwaizumi, and then sat on his other side, still holding his hand.

“Hey there guys…” Oikawa said sheepishly to his team, the obvious look of ‘please don't ask’ there, but they wanted to know so they ignored it  
“Hey..” Matsukawa said smiling at him then at Hinata “This is a surprise, what are you doing here ginger?”  
“Oh uh I transferred here….” Hinata said quietly, his frown growing, causing those around him to raise an eyebrow noting how unhappy Karasuno’s sunshine was.  
“Really what for?” Hanamaki asked  
“I don't really want to talk about it.” Hinata said as he opened his bento  
“They're gonna find out sooner or later…” Oikawa said looking at Hinata, who glared at him  
“No one needs to know.” Hinata stated, the teams eyes darted back and forth between them, very interested in knowing what's up.  
“As if they won't be able to tell.” Oikawa scoffed and then turned to the table, deciding to tell them anyways “Shouyou is my mate.” stated causing his teammates to gasp

The table flew into an uproar, but not due to the team even though they were shocked. No Hinata was pissed. He glared sharply at Oikawa, pulling his hand free and moved to leave, only for Oikawa to stop him

“Let go.” Hinata barked at him.  
“Sit down Shouyou.” Oikawa said pulling him so he was seated  
“How many times are you gonna call me that? I told you not to call me by my name you asshole.” the team stared in shock, not understanding why Hinata was so upset at his mate.  
“Hinata please calm down.” Iwaizumi said placing a hand on the gingers shoulder, Hinata turned to him to tell him to leave him alone, until he met his eyes. Then he calmed down some, but he still pointedly pulled his arm away from Oikawa sending him another glare.

“You guys need to explain this.” Matsukawa said, the table nodded in agreement  
“Shittykawa here forced Hianta into mating, and he's obviously not happy about it. He is now living at Shittykawa’s till their bond settles, which is why he's here. Also what Oikawa meant by you would find out, is that they have to touch frequently so you would obviously notice now let's just leave it at that okay.” Everyone nodded and went back to eating, they had more questions but didn't want to argue with Iwaizumi….

Everything was fine, awkward and slightly uncomfortable but fine, until Hianta got a message. He looked at it and then ignored it, a few minutes later he got a call and ignored that too. The team was going to ignore it, but by the third phone call they all were too curious.

“Someones popular….” Kunimi commented  
“Not really, it 's just Bakayma….” Hinata said, everyone noted how bitterly he said the words  
“What does he want?” Oikawa asked eyeing Hianta’s phone  
“Who knows and who cares….” Hinata muttered shocking them all, everyone thought him and Kageyama had been close, could something have happened.  
“Does he know Shouyou?” Oikawa asked  
“Don't call me that.” Hianta said taking his hand away from Oikawa’s and crossing his arms, Oikawa had hit the nail on the head, Kageyama knew and something had happened  
“Oh what's this, so he does, how mad was he. I wish I could have seen the look on his face….I know why don't you let me answer.” Oikawa said reaching for Hinata’s phone as it rang yet again  
“It's none of your business what happened, and no you're not answering my phone” Hinata said promptly turning his phone off and going to put it in his bag.

Oikawa grabbed the phone, causing the ginger to yell in anger and surprise and yell at him to give it back. Oikawa put it over his head and told him he would have to reach it if he wanted it, causing some at the table to laugh. That is until Hinata did try to reach it and they all saw the bruise on his wrist, then all laughing and games stopped.

They all eyed Oikawa, wondering if it was from him. They didn't think so, but they also never pegged him for someone who would force Hianta into being his mate. The table got quiet, all but Oikawa and Hinata noticing. That is until Iwaizumi lost his patients and spook up

“Oikawa, why does Hinata have a bruise?” Iwaizumi said staring daggers at his confused friend, not missing the way Hianta flinched slightly  
“Bruise?” Oikawa asked and then followed everyone's eyes to Hianta’s wrist, which he then grabbed in order for Hinata not to be able to hide it. “Shouyou why do you have a bruise on your wrist?” Oikawa asked angrily  
“I told you no-” Hinata started but was cut off  
“Why is there a bruise?” Oikawa questioned  
“It's not a big deal….” Hianta looked away, they could all tell something happened, and if they had to guess it had something to do with a certain setter, and for once it wasnt Oikawa  
“Did Tobio do this?” Oikawa spit the words  
“It's not important how I got it.” Hinata glared at him  
“Yes it is.”  
“No its not, besides I wouldnt have this stupid bruise or have any of this mess if you hadnt marked me.” Hinata yelled, shocking the team, then he pulled his arm away “I hate you and wish you would just leave me the hell alone!” He then stomped off

The table sat in stunned silence, no one knowing how to react. They all just stared at the angry omega storming out of the cafeteria and then back to their sad and hurt captain. 

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi said cautiously  
“I'm sorry.” He started wiping his tears quickly “It's my fault, I'm sorry guys…”  
“Hinata was the one who said those awful things, you didn't do anything wrong.” Hanamaki said  
“No I did….the other day I was at his house, apparently our parents were friends in high school. I was alone with him while in his room and he went into heat. I had planned what to do. I just didn't think the chance would come so soon…..” Oikawa said frowning at the ground in shame  
“What do you mean?” Yahaba asked  
“When I found out he was an omega, I planned to convince him to become my mate…”  
“Why?” Watari asked  
“I remembered how fond Tobio was of him, and wanted to take him away from him.” Oikawa said causing some to gasp in shock “He was in heat and I coerced him into it, I knew omega’s need touch especially in heat so I first held his hand and then offered to hold him if he invited me into his nest. It was too easy…. I tried going to his scent gland right away, but he was too coherent and told me no flat out. So I kissed him a bit and tried again, and he denied again…”  
“So how did it happen?” Matsukawa asked  
“I decided to try to send his senses into overdrive, I let out a lot of my scent. Made out with him, got him to grind into me….let's just say I made sure to touch him alot and I was able to push him enough that his omega won out and he said yes ....”

The table sat in silence. They were shocked, not knowing what to say or do. Hinata's anger seemed somewhat justified now. Oikawa sighed, he knew it was bad, and hadn't planned on telling the team yet, but he told them everything and now they just stared at him.

Oikawa POV

I was about to say something when I got a bad feel, something wasn't right. I didn't know what it could be, I frowned and looked around trying to figure it out. Then it hit me, Shouyou! Something was wrong with Shouyou! I stood drawing their eyes and started to run out, I could hear them asking what was wrong, and then running after me but I ignored it. I needed to find Shouyou, and I needed to do so now. I don't know how I knew where to go but I did. It was like following an invisible thread, and I ran faster as the sickening feeling got worse. What was wrong?

Up ahead I saw a group of guys around him. As I ran towards him I saw the guy grab him and Shouyou slap their hands away. But then he hit him and I ran faster, hating myself for not being there as he then kicked Shouyou in the stomach multiple times before pulling him up by his hair.

Hinata POV

I was on my way back to class when a group of guys blocked my path, I said excuse me and tried to go around them, but they wouldn't let me pass. This was weird, something wasn't right. 

“Hey there, aren't you a pretty omega….” A tall brown haired guy said, his scent reeked  
“Excuse me please let me through.” I said trying to go past again but one of them grabbed me  
“Don't be like that cutie, why don't we hang out?” The guy holding my arm said smiling  
“No thanks.” I pulled my arm away, they didn't like that  
“Wrong answer” he said, taking my arm again as another came up and grabbed my chin so I'd look at him.

It was four against one. I knew what those odds meant, but I wasn't gonna let something happen again. Not ever again. I smacked the hand on my chin away and went to push the other guy off me when I felt a hand go across my face. Falling to the ground I cried out in pain, tasting blood in my mouth from being hit so hard. Then there were a few kicks to my stomach, before I was being dragged to stand by my hair.

“Now let's try this again.” The guy, who hand I slapped away said, “Lets hang out, and have a little fun sha-” He was cut off by a fist hitting him.  
“Oikawa…” I was shocked that he was then infront of me after punching the guy.  
“Stay the hell away from my Shouyou!” He roared at them. 

The others moved to come to Oikawa, but then the volleyball team was there and they backed away. Picking up their hurt friend and running. Oikawa turned to me, pulling me into a tight hug that made me wince in pain.

“Shouyou…” Oikawa said, holding me at arms length when he heard me wince, “I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner to stop them.” He looked so angry at himself  
“Its...okay, thank you for helping me…” I said glancing at him before looking at the ground, this was embarrassing I just yelled and stomped away from him and here he was saving me

Aoba Johsai POV

The team was only a bit behind Oikawa, seeing everything play out and not being able to stop it. They didn't get why anyone would do that, especially to Hinata of all people. I horrified them and made them angry, after all he was a part of their pack since he was Oikawa’s mate.

“Shouyou…” Oikawa said holding Hinata at arms length when he heard him wince “I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner to stop them.” He looked so angry at himself  
“Its...okay, thank you for helping me…” Hinata said glancing at him before looking at the ground,  
“Lets get him to the nurse.” Iwaizumi said stepping in on the very awkward moment

Oikawa went to pick Hinata up, who insisted he could walk on his own, however he really had no choice since Oikawa picked him up anyways, causing Hinata to be pissed again and grumble a protest. The team held back their laughs, as Oikawa was never the dotting type, having a mate changed him. Even if said mate was mad and unwilling.

Once there Hinata was examined and had to give a description of the boys. The nurse decided, upon Hinata’s insistence that he was fine, that he could go back to class. But if he felt even the slightest bit tired to come back and rest, she had also wanted Oikawa to cheek on him at every break, which he already had to do but still made Hinata grumbel unhappily.


	6. Author Note

Hey Guys,

So i've made some slight changes to the story, so if you have read anything before 8/20 the story line is slightly different, the first few chapters are pretty close to what I first wrote but the last one had major changes. Thanks for all your support, bye!!!


	7. Making Oikawa Mad

Aoba Johsai POV

“What are you guys doing here?” Hinata said as he went up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were waiting outside his class “Don't you have volleyball practice?”  
“Yeah we do so come on or we’ll be late.” Oikawa said reaching for his hand but Hinata pulled it away  
“What do you mean i'm not going.” He said crossing his arms  
“How else are you going to play” Kunimi said as he walked up with Kindaichi  
“I'm not joining the team.” Hinata stated bluntly and then turned to leave  
“Hold on!” Oikawa grabbed his wrist and stopped him, “What do you mean you're not joining the team? Playing volleyball is just as important as breathing to you!”  
“S-so!?” He said pulling his hand away “That doesn't mean I have to join the team”  
“Hinata.” Iwaizumi said, obviously trying to tell him to calm down, and then looked at the others “Why don't you guys go ahead? I want to talk with him for a moment, I'll bring him to the gym after.”  
“But i'm-” Hinata tried to say but Iwaizumi cut him off  
“Even if you're not joining you still have to come so your around Shittykawa, and don't argue there's no use.” Hinata gaped at him, trying to say something and then ended up pouting and nodding his head,   
“Okay umm see you there then….” Oikawa said as he walked toward the gym with Kunimi and Kindaichi, all wondering what Iwaizumi wanted to talk with him about

Iwaizumi POV

I wouldn't normally get involved, but this was causing major issues. Oikawa had sat the whole day in class staring out the window looking extremely worried. And Hinata, I didnt know him well, but his usual sunshine nature had done a disappearing act, sure he wasn't happy about being mated with Oikawa but it seemed like more. When I asked to talk with him, I could tell he wanted to say no, but he gave in. Though I guess the alternative was going straight to the gym with Oikawa so…...

“So what did you want to talk about?” Hianta asked sheepishly after we reached the courtyard, it was empty at this time so we could talk freely.  
“Well there's a lot to talk about but why don't you tell me what's going on and we can go from there.” I suggested and he frowned, I knew it wouldn't be easy but I had hoped it would be…..  
“There's nothing to tell….”  
“Yes there is, why don't you start with how you're doing.” I suggested and he shrugged “Are you settling into your classes okay?”  
“I guess…”  
“What about volleyball, you don't want to play?”   
“No.”   
“How about at Oikawa’s house, do you have everything you need?”  
“Sure?” He said but it sounded like a question, like he wasn't actually sure  
“How about that bruise?” He flinched again at the mention and unconsciously rubbed it  
“It's nothing really….” He said quietly and looked away  
“Come on Hinata give me something, anything. I don't care what, even if it's small…..” I said losing my patients  
“There's nothing to tell,....” he sighed and crossed his arms “You already know I don't want to be here and everything else is no one's business. Now are we done here?”  
“Yeah sure, lets go to the gym…..”  
“I'm not going to the gym. I'm going back ho-…...Oikawa’s house” I could practically hear the scowl in his words at the end, he had wanted to say he was going home, but couldn't...  
“Come on you know you have to go to the gym” I said placing a hand on his shoulder, he turned and growled and i let go, his reaction wasn't surprising after everything that I know has happened, and I'm sure there's more I don't know about “I'm not gonna do anything bad….”  
“Yeah sure.” He said looking even mader, I'm guessing Oikawa said something similar…..

I sighed, this was probably a bad idea….. I hugged Hinata, he tensed and then started trying to push me away but I didn't let go, I had to ignore the fact that I was acting very Oikawa like right now because it would just piss me off. Instead I focused on letting out some of my scent, and started rubbing calming circles into his back. 

“I wouldn't do something to hurt another omega….” I said quietly, and he calmed a down for a second, I could tell he was just now taking in my scent and trying to see if I was lying  
“Will you please let go…..” He said, calm now, but I didn't  
“Why do you not want touch?” I asked but I knew the answer, of course he did, like me he craved it and now that he was mated the little he had gotten couldn't have been enough  
“No….” I heard the lie and laughed a bit, he was a terrible liar  
“Fine if you don't want it.” I said letting go and laughing more as his hands were still firmly gripping my blazer “I thought you didn't want to touch?”  
“I-I-” he stammered turning bright red and going to pull away but I hugged him again  
“You don't have to hide it, it's normal, and what little you have been doing isn't enough.”  
“I know….” he whispered nuzzling into me  
“Hinata…..can I scent you?” I asked and he froze again before looking up at me  
“Wouldn't that be a bad thing?” He asked after staring at me a moment  
“It would piss Oikawa off, but it's not a bad thing, were both omega’s so it's not a big deal, and it can be comforting sometimes too”  
“It would piss Oikawa off?” Hinata asked and I laughed  
“Yeah, alphas have issues with other scents being on something they think is theirs….” He frowned at that, and I understood it  
“Okay…….” Hinata agreed hesitantly

I was surprised he agreed, but it probably had more to do with pissing off Oikawa then wanting the comforting factor that I was suggesting it for. After he nodded and turned his neck to me, hesitantly I leaned in. I could see Oikawa's mark on him as I moved the collar of his shirt, it was still bright red. I wonder how pissed he’d be, but he would understand it was to calm Hinata right? I carefully nuzzled into his scent gland, not being able to stop myself from actually enjoying the scenting, he smelt good and the touch was nice…….. Hinata shook in my arms a bit and tightened his grip on me. I waited a bit longer, making sure he was clearly scented by me, and then backed up some. I held him as his small shaking calmed down, and then let him go completely so he was standing on his own. I couldn't help but laugh as he then sniffed the air, he had a weird look on his face.

“Is something wrong?” I asked and he shook his head  
“No nothings wrong….you were right I do feel a bit calmer and……” Hinata trailed off and looked away, turning slightly red  
“And?” I asked  
“It's nothing…” He said and I smiled thinking I knew what it was  
“Really are you sure?” i asked and then let a bit more of my scent out and laughed as he turned redder, he was such an innocent cutie……  
“Stop that!” He said crossing his arms and glaring at me  
“Only if you tell me what you were going to say.”  
“Fine…” He said “I was gonna say your scent was nice….” He mumbled and I smiled at him before lightly ruffling his hair  
“That's nothing to be ashamed of, now let's go to the gym.”  
“Okay….” He said as he walked behind me a bit, he wasn't his normal self but he had a slight smile on his face and that made me smile too.

When we got there, everyone stopped and looked at us, Oikawa smelling us looked pissed. He was staring daggers at me as he walked, more like stomped over to us.

“What did you do to my Shouyou?” His eyes were sharper then I saw them, how interesting, he's angrier then I thought he’d be……….

Hinata POV

I was only slightly surprised when I found them waiting outside my classroom. I knew they would try to get me to play but I didn't want to, not just because of Oikawa though it was in part the reason, but because they weren't my team, my family….my pack. It's barely been a week since we lost to them, my last spike still haunting me with it being blocked. Plus it would mean playing without the rest of Karsuno, and possibly going against them in the future, I couldn't do that. I didn't want to, so I wouldn't play on the team. That didn't mean i’d stop completely, I could still play for fun, and maybe next year I could go back to Karasuno and play again……..

I was surprised when Iwaizumi wanted to talk with me, wondering what he wanted to say to me. Did he want to talk about Oikawa, he was his best friend. I followed him to the abandoned courtyard, standing there was awkward, I had no clue what to say. I didn't even know him really.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I finally asked  
“Well there's a lot to talk about but why don't you tell me what's going on and we can go from there.” He suggested and I frowned a bit, why did everyone try to pry….  
“There's nothing to tell….”  
“Yes there is, why don't you start with how you're doing.” He tried again and I just shrugged “Are you settling into your classes okay?”  
“I guess…”  
“What about volleyball, you don't want to play?”   
“No.”   
“How about at Oikawa’s house, do you have everything you need?”  
“Sure?” I actually thought about that, having felt like I had been forgetting something  
“How about that bruise?” I flinched, and I could see his eyes narrow trying to read me  
“It's nothing really….” I whispered and looked away, trying to avoid those prying eyes  
“Come on Hinata give me something, anything. I don't care what, even if it's small…..” He was losing his patience  
“There's nothing to tell,....” I sighed and crossed my arms ``You already know I don't want to be here and everything else is no one's business. Now are we done here?”  
“Yeah sure, lets go to the gym…..”  
“I'm not going to the gym. I'm going back ho-…...Oikawa’s house” I scowled, I had wanted to say I was going home...but I couldnt I had to go to Oikawa's, I tried to ignore the sad ache in my chest but it was their and it took quite a bit to not cry……….  
“Come on you know you have to go to the gym” He said placing a hand on my shoulder, I turned and growled and he let go, I was tired of people just grabbing me “I'm not gonna do anything bad….”  
“Yeah sure.” I rolled my eye at the very familiar and untrue words i've heard before from a certain friend of his

I froze when he hugged me, and then tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I started to panic slightly, again someone was touching me and I didnt want them to, why did this keep happening. To my surprise, as he let out more of his scent and started rubbing circles into my back more, my panic calmed a bit. I still tried to push him away, not wanting him hugging me, but I was no longer in a desperate panic.

“I wouldn't do something to hurt another omega….” He said quietly, I calmed a bit more and actually tried smelling his scent. It was nice, calming and made me feel safe…..  
“Will you please let go…..” I asked all fight leaving me and instead just clinging to his blazer  
“Why do you not want touch?”   
“No….” I lied, he knew I was lying too  
“Fine if you don't want it.” He said letting go, only to laugh as I unknowingly still clung to him “I thought you didn't want to touch?”  
“I-I-” I stammered, shocked at myself, I was about to pull away when he hugged me again  
“You don't have to hide it, it's normal, and what little you have been doing isn't enough.”  
“I know….” I whispered giving into the need and nuzzling into him, I felt so safe…..  
“Hinata…..can I scent you?” I froze at his words and then looked up at him  
“Wouldn't that be a bad thing?” I asked after regaining my ability to talk, he was really shocking me today  
“It would piss Oikawa off, but it's not a bad thing, were both omega’s so it's not a big deal, and it can be comforting sometimes too”  
“It would piss Oikawa off?” I asked liking the idea, he laughed at my excitement in making Oikawa mad  
“Yeah, alphas have issues with other scents being on something they think is theirs….” I frowned and he did too  
“Okay…….” I agreed hesitantly

I could tell I shocked him, he probably thought i'd turn it down, but the chance to piss Oikawa off wasn't something i'd pass on, and maybe a bit of comfort would be nice….I've felt so off today and I could use some. When I reluctantly showed my neck, he leaned in, hesitating only a second before lowering my collar and examining my mark. Then he lightly nuzzled into my sent gland, between the wonderful feeling of scenting and the already sensitive area from being freshly marked, I shook his arms and clung to him tighter. Before I knew it though, it was over. He was right. I felt calmer and less irritated. It was nice, I almost felt normal, but not quite…..Sniffing the area I smelled his scent, it smelled nice, minty…..I really liked it….

“Is something wrong?” He asked  
“No nothings wrong….you were right I do feel a bit calmer and……” I trailed off, I had almost said that I liked his scent, how embarrassing, I went red and looked away maybe he didn't notice  
“And?” He asked a ghost of a smile showing, yup he noticed  
“It's nothing…” I said and could see him smirk slightly  
“Really are you sure?” He asked and then let out more of his very nice scent, oh no stop thinking that, I went redder  
“Stop that!” I said glaring at him  
“Only if you tell me what you were going to say.”  
“Fine…” I huff “I was gonna say your scent was nice….” He smiled at my words and then ruffle my hair slightly  
“That's nothing to be ashamed of, now let's go to the gym.”  
“Okay….” I walked a bit behind him, I felt calm and I had found a small smile again, seeing me smiling he did too.

Everything was good till we walked in the gym. My smile dropped as all eyes turned to us, everyone was shocked. And Oikawa, well it had worked at least, because he was livid. He dropped the volleyball he was holding and stormed over, looking angrier by the second…..


	8. Our Future?

Aoba Johsai POV

Everyone was shocked when Iwaizumi and Hinata came in, Hinata was covered in Iwaizumi’s scent, while omegas have scented each other before, it was odd since Hinata was mated, not to mention Iwaizumi never had done something like this before, and said omegas mate looked pissed as hell. Oikawa stormed over to them, wreaking anger and somewhat of hatred, no one knew what to say when he then proceeded to yell at Iwaizumi.

“What did you do to my Shouyou?!” Oikawa growled and causing some to flinch in surprise  
“Calm down Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said not bothered at all by his anger, though slightly surprised  
“Excuse me but I don't belong to you, and I told you a million times not to call me that.” Hinata growled back at Oikawa, only to make him angrier  
“You're my mate!”   
“Just because you forced this on me doesn't make me yours!” Hinata yelled back  
“That's enough!” Iwaizumi yelled over them and drew their eyes “Oikawa you need to calm down, all I did was scent him and I will explain why once you're calm, and Hinata now is not the time to be arguing about this. Your his mate whether it was forced or not, that's final.”  
“But I-” Hinata tried but was cut off by Iwaizumi glare  
“Why did you scent him?” Oikawa asked after taking a deep breath

Iwaizumi looked around the gym, everyone was watching them while holding their breaths. Sighing he grabbed Oikawa and started walking off to the locker room, they didn't need an audience. On his way he stopped and asked Kunimi to direct Hinata to the bleachers and check on him. He also had Matsukawa start leading the team in blocking drills. Then he finished dragging a still very angry Oikawa to the locker room.

“Sit” Iwaizumi instructed, and Oikawa followed orders unhappily “Are you calm?”  
“Yes,” Oikawa growled, Iwaizumi raised a brow and Oikawa huffed and took more deep breaths, “Fine, now I'm calmer…….I can't believe you scented him.”   
“Okawa you need to chill, you know an omega scenting another omega means nothing, it was just to calm him down a bit, and it worked until you freaked out.”  
“I did not freak out.” Oikawa pouted, returning back to his normal non angry self, Iwaizumi sighed  
“Really I have a gym full of people who would disagree, and a very angry omega as well”  
“He doesn't have a reason to be angry, my anger was justified, he was the one who walked in smelling like someone who wasnt me….” Oikawa frowned more, not realizing he just admitted he had been angry, Iwaizumi choked back a laugh knowing now wasn't the time.  
“You can't just assume now that he's your mate he's gonna change, he's not used to being mated nor did he want it, you need to give him some time and space to adjust.”  
“Do you think he will…..?” Oikawa asked hesitantly  
“I'm not sure, he didn't choose this…” Iwaisumi sighed and sat down next to Oikawa “What do you plan to do about this? You're mated now so what do you want to happen now?”  
“I dont know….” Oikawa whispered  
“You need to figure it out” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa nodded “I can't tell you what to do or where to go from here. But Hianta is obviously not happy, and I doubt that's gonna change anytime soon. But you need to figure things out.”  
“But what do I do, he hates me and with good reason.” Oikawa sighed “I wish I could take it back….”   
“You can't now just make up for it”  
“How?” Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, eyes watering but refusing to cry out his frustration “I don't know what to do. How do I fix this?”  
“I don't know….I wish I did but I don't…” Iwaizumi patted his friends back “I think the best you can do now is figure out what you want for you two, and work on getting on better terms with Hinata as well, after all you cant have your omega hating you for forever”  
“What do I want for us?” Oikawa whispered looking confused and then shook his head, deciding to think about that later “How do I make him stop hating me?” He asked then  
“For starters you could do as he asked and stop calling him Shouyou.” Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s frown “Then maybe you should try getting to know him better, just don't be too pushy.”  
“Okay.” Oikawa nodded

With that the two went back to the gym, Oikawa going over to check on Hinata, hugging him and making him grumpy. That caused the team to laugh a bit, after all very few people could resist Oikawa’s charms, and his own omega wanted nothing to do with him. Oikawa scowled at all of them but they just laughed more. After that practice went back to normal, though everyone would send occasional glances at their red headed audience, who to their surprise wasn't paying any attention to volleyball and was instead doing his homework.


	9. Fan Girls

Aoba Johsai POV

“I never knew you to be so studious” Oikawa said walking up to Hinata, they had just finished with practice  
“I'm not really, but I have been working on doing better in school.” Hinata said, glancing up at him and then around the gym before returning back to his work.  
“Do you need help with anything?” Oikawa sat and then looked over at his work, cringing at all the wrong answers on his math sheet  
“No thanks….” Hinata said frowning at yet another problem he didn't understand  
“Really you could have fooled me” Iwaizumi said laughing a bit, he had come up to walk with them, but having heard their conversation and looking at Hinata's work he couldn't help but interject “You know Shittykawa here is actually really good at math…”  
“I'm fine on my own”   
“All those are wrong.” Oikawa said flatly   
“Whatever, can we go?” Hinata huffed as he hurriedly stuffed his work in his bag  
“Sure……” Oikawa sighed  
“Why don't we all study together when we get there.” Iwaizumi suggested   
“N-” Hinata started as he glared at Iwaizumi but got cut off  
“Great sounds like a plan” Oikawa said smiling, causing Hinata to huff and stomp ahead a bit

The team, having watched the encounter from a distance, laughed. Though they hoped Hinata would be able to forgive Oikawa in time, right now they were enjoying seeing Oikawa trip over himself while running after Hinata. They had thought the spectacle was over when the three reached the door, but to their happy delight it wasn't. As Oikawa walked out, he was greeted by his fanclub, all screaming and rushing over to him. 

“Oikawa-san!” one screeached as she saw him exit the gym,  
“Oikawa-san how are you? How was volleyball!?!” Another screamed  
“Oikawa-san, please accept these, I made them just for you!” said yet another girl

The group of admires swarmed the three. Iwaizumi, who was used to this happening, was unfazed as Oikawa quickly and swiftly greeted and charmed his fans. Hinata on the other hand wasn't as amused, he frowned at the girls rushing at them, and his frown grew more when they started screaming and trying to get Oikawa’s attention. Oikawa didn't seem to notice Hinata’s unhappiness, or the fact that he slipped through the crowd and left them all behind.

“Oi Oikawa where's Hinata?!” Iwaizumi asked noticing Hinata’s absent first  
“Shouyou’s right he-” Oikawa started, turning to point at Hinata only to find him missing, instantly he started to panic “Shouyou!” He yelled spinning around trying to find him  
“Hinata!” Iwaizumi called, pushing through the small crowd and grabbing Oikawa before dragging him away  
“Has anyone seen Shouyou?” Oikawa yelled towards the team, alerting them to his absence, they instantly shot to attention and joined the search  
“Who’s Shouyou?” They heard one of the girls ask another  
“I think it was that little orange haired guy he was walking with” the other said  
“Have you seen him?” Oikawa asked and the girls squealed at being addressed  
“Did you see where he went?” Iwaizumi said as he joined them  
“He walked towards the front of the school I think….” The second girl said quietly

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were off, both sprinting in the direction of Oikawa’s house, it was the only place he could go right? The team ran slightly behind them, For the second time today worried about the ginger. They were only a block away from the school when they found him, he was steadily walking towards Oikawa’s house.

“Shouyou!” Oikawa called, Hinata turned and was about to say something when Oikawa barreled into him with a hug “What were you thinking!?!”   
“I was just going back to your house,” Hinata said, frowning and trying to pull away but Oikawa wouldn't let him, “Will you let go?” Hinata asked but was ignored  
“Hinata you can't go running off like that…..” Iwaizumi said sighing  
“I didn't go running off, I was just-”  
“What if what happened earlier happened again!” Oikawa said, pushing him to arms length “I don't think either of us want that happening again.”  
“I'm sorry I worried you, but I just was leaving for the day.” Hinata said, pushing Oikawa's grip off him “And you can't expect me not to walk around alone, I'm my own person.”  
“But your an-” Oikawa was about to say he needed to be with someone since he was an omega  
“Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I need a babysitter.” Hinata growled “I can take care of myself.”  
“Of course you can.” Iwaizumi interjected before Oikawa could say anything else “I think we all just got a little worried about what happened earlier, but your right.”  
“Yeah…..” Oikawa agreed reluctantly after seeing Iwaizumi’s glare  
“Why don't we all head home now.” Iwaizumi said to the rest or the team, so after a few quick goodbyes everyone went their separate ways.

Hinata POV

When we reached the door to leave we were met with a loud group of girls, all screaming and staring starry eyed at Oikawa. His fangirls. I instantly recognized them from when we had our practice match and from interhigh. It wasn't surprising that if they showed up to his practice games and matches that they would also show up to practice. However what was surprising was that I was bothered by it. Them screaming his name and chattering for his affection, and Oikawa grinning at them with his signature smirk, I found it really annoying. What was even more annoying was how they instantly crowded us, pushing and shoving each other trying to get close.

Having had enough of it, I easily slipped through the crowd, trying to ignore the fact that my chest hurt for some odd reason, as I cast one glance back at them and then started walking back to Oikawa’s. I wasn't surprised that no one noticed that I left, after all Oikawa was entertaining his fans……. Why did that hurt so much? I hated Oikawa for what he had done, but I didn't like that he was giving others special attention, I know it's just the bond but it's so aggravating. As I walked I tried to sort this out, until I was jolted out of my thoughts by Oikawa yelling my name, I was just about to turn and tell him not to call me that when he ran up and pulled me into a tight hug.

“What were you thinking!?!” He yelled in my ear as he tightened his hold on me  
“I was just going back to your house,” I said, frowning as I tried and failed to push him away “Will you let go?” I asked but was ignored  
“Hinata you can't go running off like that…..” Iwaizumi said sighing  
“I didn't go running off, I was just-”  
“What if what happened earlier happened again!” Oikawa said, holding me at arms length “I don't think either of us want that happening again.”  
“I'm sorry I worried you, but I just was leaving for the day.” I said as I finally managed to pull from his grip “And you can't expect me not to walk around alone, I'm my own person.”  
“But your an-” Oikawa started, probably to say I needed protecting since I was an omega, which really pissed me off  
“Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I need a babysitter.” I growled “I can take care of myself.”  
“Of course you can.” Iwaizumi interjected before Oikawa could say anything else “I think we all just got a little worried about what happened earlier, but your right.”  
“Yeah…..” Oikawa agreed reluctantly, probably because Iwaizumi was glaring at him   
“Why don't we all head home now.” Iwaizumi said to the rest or the team, who had been standing a short distance away as they observed us, so after a few quick goodbyes everyone went their separate ways.


	10. Nightmares

3rd Person POV

Hinata sat between Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they did their homework. Each helping Hinata in turn, though he still insisted he didn't need help. They would just laugh it off and show him what to do, and Hinata, while unwilling, listened to everything they showed him and managed to get through his math work. Sighing he put his books away, school was hard when he was at Karasuno and Aoba Johsai was ten times harder since they were more advanced. He was going to have to really focus on his school work if he was gonna have any chance of passing…..

“Hinata you really hate math that much?” Iwaizumi chuckled looking up after smelling how distraught Hinata was  
“Math has always been so hard, and it's so much harder at your school….” Hinata growned as buried his face into his arms  
“It's your school now too….” Oikawa stated slightly, annoyed at Hinata's unwillingness to even try to adjust, earning his a glare from Hinata and Iwaizumi  
“You'll get better at it, and Oikawa and I can help.” Hinata frowned slightly but nodded, the other two sighed, Hinata wasn't making this easy on them.  
“Why don't you boys go upstairs and hang out while I make dinner.” Mrs.Oikawa said walking into the kitchen “You're staying for dinner right Iwaizumi?”  
“Yes please.” Iwaizumi said as they gathered their things and headed upstairs

Hinata went to walk to his room and the others paused, not sure what to do, did Hinata intend on them all going there or did he think he was getting out of hanging out with them. They shared a glance before deciding to follow him.

“Bye guys….” Hinata said as he opened the door, surprised they didn't get the hint he wanted left alone

Iwaizumi ignored him and walked in, Oikawa following suit if not a little more hesitantly. Hinata sighed as he closed the door behind them.

Iwaizumi POV

Hianta gave it a good try, but we weren't gonna leave him. I walked past him into his room, eyeing the space, it was pretty barren but that wasn't surprising. I noticed he had two pictures: one of him and his family, and another of him and the others from Karasuno.I also noticed that while he had a nest, it was slightly lacking in blankets and pillows, how was he comfortable with that? I decided not to ask since it would be rude and moved on, he hadn't put up any posters and there were no other decorations…… It didn't look like his room at all, though it wasn't really his room, I thought he would have brought more to make it seem more homey….

I took a seat at the small table, watching and covering my laugh as Oikawa nervously walked in like he would get attacked at any moment. Hinata had sighed, closing the door before going and plopping down in his nest.

“So…. want to play some cards……?” Hinata asked after a few minutes of silence  
“Sure that sounds fun.” Oikawa said from where he was sitting next to me, and I nodded  
“Great…” Hianta said, lacking in enthusiasm, as he stood and fetched a deck from the draw before joining us “What game do you want to play?”  
“Rummy?” I asked and they nodded

We spent roughly an hour playing cards and lightly talking about nothing in particular, only stopping briefly when Mrs.Oikawa came in with snacks and then insisted Hinata and Oikawa sit next to each other instead across from each other. Hinata grumbled after she walked away, but they did as told and we had continued playing until dinner. 

“Oh by the way, the coach called me today, he said you had a training camp you're going to during summer break, is that right?” Mrs.Oikawa asked drawing everyone's eyes  
“Yeah, we got invited to the Fukurodani summer training camp in a couple of weeks….” Oikawa said not really seeing where this was going, I noticed Hinata had tensed up  
“How long are you going for?” Mr.Oikawa asked slightly eyeing Hinata  
“We’re going for two weeks over summer break.” I answered, and then it hit me, Hinata……..  
“Which is why your coach called, given the situation Hinata-kun…” Mrs.Oikawa directed her eyes at him “You will have to go too, since you can't be away from Oikawa for very long.”

Mrs.Oikawa gasped in shock as she saw Hinata was close to tears, we were all shocked, what could have caused this. Hinata stood and said to please excuse him before he quickly ran upstairs, Oikawa following closely behind and I got up and followed as well.

3rd Person POV

Hinata shut his door and then ran to his nest, the second he got there, his door opened revealing a very worried Oikawa, Hinata cursed himself for not locking the door….. He didn't want to deal with Oikawa right now, or Iwaizumi who he saw behind him. He would have to go to that stupid camp, and he didnt want to. Oikawa cautiously walked over, sitting at the foot of the bed right outside Hinata’s nest, Iwaizumi hovered by the door wanting to see if he was needed before intervening…..

“Shouyou….” Oikawa said quietly, earning a glare from Hinata “What's wrong, if it's about the training camp i'm sorry you have to go….. But it won't be that bad, and the guys there are all really great players….I think you would find them really cool…” Oikawa tried  
“I know….” Hinata said quietly  
“You know what?”  
“I know they're all really great players…..” Hinata sighed, feeling the tears he had been holding back break away “Karasuno has gone to their training camps… and will be there…..”  
“Oh.” Oikawa said he didn't expect that, for some reason he felt slightly angry but wasn't sure why “Well….” He was at a loss for words  
“So you get to see all your friends, right?” Iwaizumi said as he moved and sat on the floor next to the bed “I bet they’ll be happy to see you.”  
“I guess……..” Hinata didnt say it but they both heard the but at the end of that sentence  
“If you really don't want to go we won't.” Oikawa said, seeing how upset Hinata was, he didn't like seeing him like this….  
“What?!?!” Iwaizumi yelled in shock, not believing what he heard  
”You can't skip it….” Hinata said and they both looked at him, they were sure he’d take Oikawa's offer but he didn't  
“Are you sure?” Oikawa asked  
“Yeah…..it would be wrong of you to miss it, and unfair to your team…..” Hinata said  
“Okay then we’ll go.”

After that they went back down, Hinata apologised for rudely running away like that, they then finished their dinner before Iwaizumi left and Hinata and Oikawa were sent upstairs to do touch. Hinata pouted a bit but didn't put up much of a fight. Though he still refused to talk with Oikawa about anything he did allow for the touch to happen, so progress right, at least that what Oikawa thought……..

Oikawa POV

This touch had felt different with Shouyou, I'm not sure how it was different but it was. Shutting his door, I stayed a moment, waiting to see if he was gonna cry again, he did…… I had to stop myself from going inside, I hated hearing him cry….. Sighing, I walked to my room and laid down, my thoughts drifting to my conversation with Iwaizumi earlier, what did I want for Shouyou and I……. It was hard to say, next year I was going to college, so the distance would be hard on any normal couple, and he already hates me…..I wonder if he will ever stop hating me…….I sighed as I fell deeper and deeper into my thoughts but not coming up with answers.

It was probably an hour later that he bolted up in bed, something was wrong……Getting up I walked quickly towards Shouyou’s room, hesitating slightly before giving two quick knocks and then entering. Shouyou was asleep, tossing and turning frantically and sweating buckets, a nightmare…… Must be really scaring him for it to put me on alert so bad….. I walked over and sat next to his nest and then reached over and shook him slightly. It took a couple tries before he woke up, I could see he was holding back tears….

“Sho-” I started but was cut off  
“Oikawa!” he cried as he hurled himself at me crying, I was shocked but quickly hugged him  
“It's okay I’ve got you…..” I said rubbing his back as he curled into me crying, whatever that nightmare must have been horrible for him to react like this, he will be so pissed when he calms down and realizes what he's doing……

We stayed like that for a while, Shouyou crying into my chest, I wish I could take his fear away….. Once he had calmed down he pulled back slightly, a red tint to his cheek, he was embarrassed but not angry…

“I'm sorry…” He said quietly  
“It's okay, was it a nightmare?” I asked and he nodded, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really….” He looked down, I could tell he wanted to say more  
“What is it…….?”  
“I-uh well….” He shook his head “It's nothing….” It wasn't nothing, I think I knew what he wanted, it was what I wanted too. But there was no way he would ask  
“Let me stay '' he froze and then cautiously looked up at me “I know this doesn't change things, it's just the bond that makes you want to feel safe and protected by me, so let me stay….”  
“.....Okay…...:” He whispered after a few minutes

I could tell he wanted me to and yet at the same time didn't want me to stay. I understood what it was, he was scared and I could help him feel safe, but he was mad at me and didn't want me. I knew this, so when things go back to normal I won't be surprised, but for now a small part of me was happy to be his safe place, and that small part of me would be hurt when this was over. Cautiously he crawled back to his nest, only hesitating slightly before inviting me in, though when I laid down he wasted no time to curl up to my side. It felt right, having him so close and wrapping my arms around him. I wasn't surprised when he went to sleep almost instantly, me not far behind.


	11. Waking Up

Hinata POV

Training camp…….I was walking back from the showers when someone grabbed me, I tried to call out but they covered my mouth. Fear coursed through me as I was dragged into one of the gyms, the unknown person throwing me against the wall. When I turned I saw it was Kageyama……..

“Your MINE!” He growled in my ear tugging the collar of my shirt down, his teeth digging into my neck right over Oikawa’s mark……….it hurt  
“Kag-AAAHHHH” I screamed in pain, I felt like someone was trying to electrocute me, searing pain ripping through me, “Stop!” I cried  
“Your mine” He said again as his hand traveled down my body “His mark means nothing, and i'm going to prove it” He finished as he slipped his hands into my pants

NO! My mind screamed. I don't want this, I need someone to help me. Oikawa, I silently pleaded, please come save me…..I need you……..

I was jolted awake by Oikawa’s hand on my shoulder, I had a nightmare, it had scared me so bad Oikawa came to see what was wrong……..I tried to hold back my tears, it had just been a nightmare I was safe, no reason to cry……

“Sho-” He started, but at the sound of his voice I lost it  
“Oikawa!” I cried as I flung myself into his arms, he immediately wrapped me into a tight hug, it felt so safe that I couldn't help how I curled into him  
“It's okay, I've got you….” He said as he rubbed calming circles into my back, holding me even tighter as I cried until my tears ran out  
“I'm sorry” I said after I had no more tears to cry….  
“It's okay, was it a nightmare?” He asked and I nodded, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really….” I said, now that I was done balling my eyes out I should probably get out of his arms, I was still made at him but here I was crying and letting him comfort me, what was worse was that I so badly wanted to ask him to stay, but I couldn't do that  
“What is it…….?”  
“I-uh well….” I want him to stay…...I almost asked but I wasn't going to…...“It's nothing….”  
“Let me stay '' He said and I froze, it was like he was able to read what I wanted which a small part of me hated, but I was also glad he could, I wanted him to stay….maybe even needed him too….“I know this doesn't change things, it's just the bond that makes you want to feel safe and protected by me, so let me stay….”   
“.....Okay…...:” I whispered, I had a feeling that if he left that nightmare might return, maybe worse than the original one, and I really wanted him to stay……… 

Slowly I climbed out of Oikawa’s arms, hating to leave the safe feeling I had just found, and went back to my nest, only hesitating slightly before inviting him into it. I didn't like the idea of him being in my nest but I didn't want to sleep outside it, especially after just having that nightmare, so he would have to come in…… When he laid down I curled up next to him, his arms going around me in an instant. I felt so safe, I didn't want to leave it ever…… and like that I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Oikawa POV

“Oi Shittykawa get up!” I heard someone whisper/yell as they lightly shook my shoulder  
“Iwaizumi?” I asked as I opened my eyes, he looked pissed  
“What the hell are you doing?!”   
“What do you mean?” I asked not grasping the full situation…..  
“Why are you in Hinata’s room?” Iwaizumi asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing

In Shouyou’s room? The events of last night came flooding back, and then I became very aware of the sleeping sunshine on my chest……. I was simultaneously happy and sad and embarrassed, I had my omega in my arms which made me so happy, but between why he was there and how soon he won't be I was extremely sad, and then I was embarrassed that Iwaizumi was there……

“Shouyou had a nightmare last night….” I said remembering the fear I felt from him, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in a gesture for more details. “I was in my room when I felt something was wrong, and I came running to see what was happening”  
“Like at lunch yesterday?”  
“Yeah… When I woke him up he flung himself at me and cried his eyes out, though he didn't tell me what it was about it had to be horrible for him to react that way…..”  
“So how did you end up staying?”  
“I asked him if I could, I knew he wanted me to…..well more like the omega in him did…..so I asked him and he said yes….”   
“Well i'll be downstairs, hopefully when you wake him hell remember that he wanted you to stay….” Iwaizumi said walking to leave “...otherwise he might even be madder at you”

I knew he said it to tease me, of course Shouyou would remember, but that didn't stop me from instantly feeling panicked. Sighing I looked back down at him, then lightly shook him awake. He only mumbled incoherent words and nuzzled closer to me……

“Shouyou it's time to wake up….” I said shaking him likely again  
“Oikawa?” He asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes, they were red and puffy from crying “What time is it?” He asked, I could tell he was trying to be normal but was uncomfortable  
“It's 7:00, we need to get ready for school….” I said “How did you sleep?”  
“.....Honestly really well…….” He said turning slightly red  
“Me too.” I smiled then brought my forehead to his, causing him to tense up slightly, “I'm just doing a bit more touch….” I said, it was a lie….I just wanted to stay with him a bit longer while he didn't hate me completely…..  
“You shouldn't lie to people” Shouyou said frowning, I laughed a bit, of course he could tell I was lying he was my omega  
“Your right.” I said pulling back and then kissing his forehead before getting up, happy to see he was a bit redder from my actions…. So cute.  
“Oikawa!” He squawked and I laughed again  
“I'll see you downstairs my Shouyou.” I said walking out the door

The second I closed the door I froze, I had said it again, like right before I marked him…… I said it when those guys attacked him too, and again when he came in smelling like Iwaizumi. He was of course mine, but saying it was different, especially in moments like these. There was a rightness to it, something that just was so good to actually say….. But Shouyou probably was mad now, I hadnt meant to say it but I had, and he wasn't going to like that. Sighing I went and got changed, the question Iwaizumi asked came back to me….

Hinata POV

I felt a light shake, probably someone trying to wake me for school, I said to give my five more minutes and nuzzled further into the warmth of sleep. I felt so serene, safe…..happy. I'm not sure why, my half asleep brain coming up with no answers, so I pushed the thought away. 

“Shouyou it's time to wake up….” Someone said lightly shaking me again, slowly I opened my groggy eyes…..  
“Oikawa?” i asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the events of last night flooding my mind…… “What time is it?” I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed about what had happened  
“It's 7:00, we need to get ready for school….” He said smiling lightly “How did you sleep?”  
“.....Honestly really well…….” I said, it was the best sleep i've had since he marked me….and it was really nice, which was embarrassing  
“Me too.” He said, then brought his forehead to mine, I tensed slightly at how close he was “I'm just doing a bit more touch….” He lied…..  
“You shouldn't lie to people” I said and he laughed a bit  
“Your right.” He replied as he pulled away and then kissed my forehead, I could feel the blush on my cheeks, why was his actions bothering me so much…...  
“Oikawa!” I squawked causing him to laugh  
“I'll see you downstairs my Shouyou.” He said as he walked out the door, I froze

My Shouyou……...those words, they rang in tune to another time he used them…..just before he gave me his mark. Hes said it other times too, like when those alpha jerks in the hall attacked me and when I came to the gym with Iwaizumi, hed been pissed both those times though…. And this time it felt different…... I felt a mix of emotions….. Anger and hatred, sadness….but also a small part of me was happy, overjoyed by his words. That part of me was happy their alpha called me theirs…...but I didn't want an alpha and had one forced one me….. Getting up I tried to calm the storm of emotions, if I didn't Oikawa was surely going to get wind of them and that wasn't needed……

When I reached downstairs everyone, but Oikawa of course, was staring at me…… they all knew!! I fought the blush but it won, I knew as I sat down I was very red. Mrs.Oikawa was smiling brightly as she set a plate in front of me, I whispered my thanks and hid my face as I ate…...this is so embarrassing…..

3rd Person POV

“So how did you boys sleep?” Mrs.Oikawa asked teasingly  
“Mother!” Oikawa warned, his voice was sharper than normal  
“There's nothing to be ashamed of, an alpha and his omega can share a bed, it is perfectly natural.” She started ignoring Oikawa’s anger and Hinata’s obvious embarrassment  
“Dear…..” Mr.Oikawa sad drawing his wife's eyes before nodding slightly in Hinata’s direction, causing Mrs Oikawa to look but she didn't get what was wrong  
“What?” She asked “I know it's sooner than we thought but it was bound to happen, I'm just happy to see Shouyouy has easily fallen into his role as Tooru’s omega.”

Mrs.Oikawa didn't see that this was a one time thing, when she had gone to wake her son this morning only to find him in Hinata’s room she was happy. She had been worrying over their relationship, after all it hadn't been exactly what Hinata had wanted and he had looked very bad yesterday morning, so him and Oikawa must have figured it out if they were sharing a room, if Hinata had invited him back into his nest. Of course she didn't know that it was just a one time thing due to Hianta having a nightmare…..

“Please excuse me, i'll be headed to school now….” Hinata said as he got up and headed for the door  
“You really just had to push didn't you?” Oikawa said standing up  
“What do you mean?” His mother asked  
“I was only there because Shouyou had a nightmare that terrified him…” Oikawa said and then frowned a bit “Nothing has changed between us…..” He said quieter then left to go after Hinata  
“Thank you for breakfast….” Iwaizumi said before following the two mates.  
“Tooru is struggling…..” Mrs.Oikawa said after they all had left  
“They both are” Mr.Oikawa added


	12. Doctors And Decisions

3rd Person POV

“Shouyou….. Please wait up!” Oikawa called running to catch up with Hinata, when he finally reached him, he pulled him to a stop. “I'm sorry...I-” Oikawa started  
“I'm not mad at you…” Hinata said cutting him off, surprising both Oikawa and Iwaizumi who had run up to them  
“You're not?” Oikawa asked in happiness and shock  
“No. It's not your fault this time…..” Hinata said looking away  
“I was sure you’d be mad at me, you left and….” Oikawa said taking a deep breath  
“I'm not mad, I just couldn't take it anymore so I left….”  
“I'm so glad you're not mad at me!” Oikawa said hugging Hinata which then caused him to grumble at him, Oikawa laughed and let him go, taking his hand “Lets go to school” He said walking and smiling, which caused Hinata to sigh

-Time Skip To Lunch-

Aoba Johsai POV

“So Hinata are you coming to training camp with us?” Kunimi asked out of the blue, causing Oikawa and Iwaizumi to tense and Hinata to freeze slightly  
“Yeah…” Hinata said frowning a bit but Oikawa was at least thankful he didn't cry again……  
“Karasuno normally goes to the Fukurodani training camps right?” Kindaichi asked, causing everyone to gap at him “What I have a friend that goes to Nekoma that told me..”   
“Yeah…..” Hinata frowned and then decided to change topics “Who's your friend on Nekoma’s team?” He asked  
“His name is Lev, he's that really tall silver hair middle blocker.” Kindaichi said and Hinata nodded “Do you know him?” He asked then  
“Yeah, I know him…..him and his stupid hieght..” Hinata whispered the last part but the others heard and laughed   
“What's wrong Chibi-chan dont like tall people?” Oikawa asked jokingly, using his old nickname for Hinata  
“It's not fair, him and his stupid hieght. I know the second I see him he’ll ask me if I got taller, and then gloat about how much taller he got!” Hinata said and the others laughed as he pouted “It's just not fair he keeps getting taller, darn russian giant…” This caused them to laugh more  
“I'm sure you'll get taller eventually” Kindaichi said jokingly  
“Nope he can't get any taller.” Oikawa said and everyone looked at him questioningly  
“Why not?” Matsukawa asked, he was hoping for a good answer…….  
“Because he-” Oikawa cut himself off, he was about to say he looks cute just the way he is but he couldn't say that…… “It's because then it wouldn't be as cool when he jumps during volleyball…..” Oiakwa said coming up with a different excuse, but it seemed to pacify the them  
“Yeah sure….” Matsukawa said grinning and Hanmaki wiggled his eyebrows at him, they didn't believe him one bit, of course neither did Iwaizumi who gave him a questioning look  
“So Hinata……” Kunimi asked drawing everyone's eyes “You really don't intend on joining us, I get that you might not want to go against your team, but you gotta want to play don't you, I mean from what I can tell you love volleyball.” Kunimi said and every one gapped at him and then at Hinata, all holding their breaths as they waited for his answer  
“I'm sorry but i'm not interested in playing….” Hinata said, before anyone said anything else the bell rang and then he stood up and left without Oikawa, who was glaring at Kunimi  
“Kunimi! I-” Oikawa started but Iwaizumi hand on his shoulder stopped him  
“I'm sorry, but I just find it sad, after all Karasuno was his first team, and it would suck if they were his last….” 

Everyone kept thinking on his words, Hianta’s one and only team was Karsuno. He had been forced to leave, and now he didn't want to play the sport he loved because of it….. Oikawa hated himself, and the rest of the team felt sad for them if not maybe a little worried as well……

Oikawa POV

“Iwaizumi can I talk with you?” Oikawa said stopping his friend before he left the locker room  
“Sure whats wrong?”   
“I wanted to know how bad it would be if I forced Shouyou to play?” Oikawa asked  
“Shittykawa that wont work, sure you can force him to play but he won't be happy, your already fragile bond will be even worse, and even if neither of those things were a problem he could easily just play badly to get benched.” Iwaizumi said sighing at his friends stupidity  
“I guess you're right….” Oikawa said sighing  
“What brought this on?””  
“What Kunimi said at lunch was sad, I mean I always figured Shouyou would join eventually, but what if he doesn't…..?”  
“You can't force him into this.”  
“Then what can I do?”  
“Give him time and hopefully he will adjust.” Iwaizumi patted his friend on the shoulder and then turned to leave only to stop again. “Also buy him more pillows and blankets, his nest looked really bare the other day.” Iwaizumi said and then left

When I thought about how his at his house looked and his at mine did, he was right. Sighing I walked over to Shouyou, he was doing his school work again. Taking a peak I saw it was math, but unlike yesterday a few were right, I smiled.

“So Shouyou……” I said sitting behind him and wrapping my arms around him, he frowned but didnt pull away….progress…. “I was thinking we should go to the mall this weekend.”  
“Why?” He asked turning to look at me  
“Well… I thought we could get a few things for your room….?” I figured saying his nest needed stuff might make him defensive so…..plus now that I thought about it his room looked really bare too  
“But I have everything I need.” He said, I could tell he wasn't being one hundred percent true  
“I think we both know that's not true.” I said and he frowned “Unless you like being uncomfortable…..” I said and he sighed  
“Fine….” He looked at the ground and then back up “Can Iwaizumi come?” 

I don't know why but I was pissed, he wanted Iwaizumi to come instead of being alone together. It bothered me so much, I was trying why couldn't he…… I wanted to say no, I almost did, but I couldn't. If it was what he wanted then I would ask Iwaizumi to come, I wouldn't be happy about it, but I would do it

“Sure if he wants to I can ask-” I start and he jumped up and ran over to Iwaizumi, pissed no longer described me, I was down right livid  
“Iwaizumi...Oikawa and I are going to the mall this weeked do you want to come with us?” I heard Shouyou asked as I made my way over to them  
“Oh i'm sorry Hinata, I have some family coming into town this weekend so I can't.” Iwaizumi said and I smiled  
“Oh okay……” Shouyou smile deflated off his face and I instantly felt bad for not wanting Iwaizumi to go, if it made him happy I should have been too…….  
“Next time okay?” Iwaizumi said and Shouyou nodded and went back over to the bleachers  
“You know you should learn to keep your scent in when your pissed like that, it really stinks when your angry” Iwaizumi said with a smirk   
“I can't believe you, my scent has never stank!” I gasped in shock  
“What were you mad about anyways?” He asked  
“Shouyou wanted you to come instead of being alone with me and when I said yes he instantly ran off to you, it's not fair….” I pouted and he laughed  
“Stop being overdramatic shittykawa and get to practice.” He said hitting me in the head  
“Iwa-chan mean!” I yelp and he hit me again

Time passed quickly and before I knew it Shouyou and I had to leave. With being mated now Shouyou need to go to the doctors and get a check up, sighing I walked over to the coach and he nodded for me to go. So quickly I changed and then went to my mate.

“Come on time to go” I said and he look up confused  
“But you have an hour and a half of practice left…”  
“Did you forget about your appointment?” I asked and by the look on his face I could tell he had  
“Oh right sorry…” He said and then gathered his things, I grabbed his hand and we walked out, I could feel my team's smiles and laughs as we did……

3rd Person POV

The doctor's office was filled with patients, mostly pairs of mates in various stages of life. Across the room sat an older couple obviously having been together for a long time, then you had mates with their children running around them, others who were obviously expecting…...and then, a newly mated pair. Hinata sat nervously and Oikawa did his best to calm him, but nothing worked.

“Hinata?” A nurse called and they studied and followed her “Please wait in here….” She said before leaving them

Hinata sat on the exam table and Oikawa pulled a chair up next to him, taking his hand and rubbing circles into his back in hopes to calm him. Oikawa had thought he succeeded until there was a knock and then the door open, and Hinatas anxiety level shot back up

“Hello, my name is Dr.Oye and I will be doing Mr.Hinata’s physical today.” Dr.Oye said as she entered the room smiling “I want to start off with a few questions and then we will do your check up.” She said rolling over her stool to sit across from them  
“Before we begin…..can I ask um…” Hinata stammered but couldn't find the right words, but the doctor smiled anyways  
“I'm an omega and yes I am mated.” She said and Oikawa gapped, he couldn't believe that's what Hinata wanted to know, Hinata on the other hand nodded and let out a breath  
“Okay, thank you for answering….” Hinata said  
“So to start off, why don't you tell me how long you’ve been mated for.”  
“Since Sunday, so four days now..” Hinata said and she nodded and wrote it down  
“And was this a mutual decision?” Oikawa stiffened, and Dr.Oye instantly understood “Okay moving on, are you sharing a bed?”  
“No…..well we aren't but last night we did as a one time thing….” Hinata stammered  
“And other than last night how have you been sleeping?”   
“Umm well….” Hinata didn't want to answer but knew he had to “Not good I suppose…..”  
“And how did you sleep last night?”   
“Better?” Hinata said bright red  
“Have you noticed any extra fatigue or pain?”  
“Well uh my neck hurts sometimes and I guess i've been really tired and feeling kinda off…..”

She asked about other parts of his daily life, both before and after being mated. His activities, and diet, along with asking if he has ever had any injuries or other illness. Oikawa learned just as much about Hinata from the questions as the doctor did….

“Okay.” Dr.Oye then stood and closed her notebook. “I'm going to cheek you're breathing now, If you could take a deep breath in and then let it out slowly.”

Dr.Oye went to check his breathing and vitals, and then examined his mark, writing things down here and there. The whole time explaining what she was doing so not to scare either of the two. After they were done she had them follow her to her office to talk.

“So, the great news is that you are extremely healthy Mr.Hinata. However that being said there are a few changes I would like you to make. For starters I think we should start you on birth control. I-”  
“Birth control?!?” Hinata yelped “I don't need to be on that!”  
“Mr.Hinata please calm down, it is just a precautionary measure, it will also help level out any hormone imbalances that might start appearing since you're newly mated. Along with that I would like you to start taking daily vitamins, I have some recommended brands for you to choose from for both of them.”  
“Why vitamins?” Oikawa asked, speaking for the first time in awhile  
“While Mr.Hinata is extremely healthy, being mated changes you on a cellular level, so taking vitamins is a good way to make sure he stays as healthy as he is now. “ She said and then slid over a set of papers, with recommended brands for birth control and vitamins “Now in the packet I gave you I have listed a few other suggestions to make to your daily routine, most are on dietary changes but there are some regarding-”  
“You want us to sleep together?!?!” Hinata yelled standing up after reading the paper, he was livid, he couldn't believe her suggestion  
“Based on what you told me, and your obvious fatigue, I believe sharing a bed at night would be beneficial to both parties. Touch goes both ways, so while omegas do need it more, alphas also need it. Sharing a bed will allow both of you a better more restful sleep, and it will help settle your bond better.”  
“No! Absolutely not.” Hinata said  
“Mr.Hinata I understand that you're upset, but please sit down. You do not have to follow it, it is just a suggestion on what would be best.”  
“Fine, I'll sit but it's not happening.”  
“Also on the list is a suggested time required to fulfill touch if you prefer to sleep separately, it will take a great deal of time but it is understandable why you wouldn't want to share a bed. However you know there are a few side effects, of fatigues, muscle cramps, headaches, nausea, and a few others listed if you do not fulfill the required touch.” She finished looking pointedly at Hinata and he nodded

Oikawa POV

My nerves were extremely taxed after the appointment, I had known that not sharing a bed would be difficult. But the required touch was ridiculous, Shouyou scoffed at it when he saw it and has been pouting in his room since we got home. I knew the doctor was right, I've been feeling tired ever since I marked Shouyou, I could only imagine how he felt. 

“Shouyou can I come in?” I asked after knocking and getting no reply  
“Fine…..” I heard his reluctant reply and then opened the door “What do you want?”  
“Can we talk?” I asked sitting on his bed, he was currently curled in his bed and looked extremely agitated.  
“If it's about what Dr.Oye said then no.” He said crossing his arms  
“We have to talk about it, you know that.” I said sighing “Look I know you don't like it but we either need to just sleep next to each other, or you have to let me do all the required touch with you.” He frowned  
“The amount we are doing is fine.” He lied  
“No it's not, it's not even enough for me, I've been exhausted and last night was the best sleep I've had since we became mates. I know if it's not enough for me there's no way it is for you.”  
“What?” He asked shocked “What do you mean it's not enough? How do you know?”  
“I've been feeling antsy and anxious, and there is this strange need…..I don't like it” I said and he frowned “Why don't we just give it a try, and if on Monday you really don't like it we’ll go back to just doing touch?” I offered   
“How about we do the suggested hours and then go from there…..” He said  
“So should we go cuddle on the couch then?” I teased him and he threw a pillow at me and we laughed “Seriously though why don't we watch a movie….”  
“Okay but uh….” Shouyou started but trailed off “Um can we not watch it down stairs?”  
“Do you want to watch it in my room or here?” He sat there silent in thought, I could tell he didn't know what to do, sighing I stood up and offered him my hand “Come on I have a tv in my room so it will be easier than watching it on a laptop.”  
“What do you want to watch?” He asked as I lead him down the hall  
“Do you like alien movies?” He nodded and I smiled

Hinata POV

I hesitated before going into Oikawas room, it felt weird being in here……it smelt like him…..Looking around I noticed he had a lot of books, most of them were about astronomy. He also had those cool glows in the dark sticker on his ceiling, and a few alien figures and posters. I giggled, Oikawa was a nerd!!!

“What are you laughing at?”   
“Your such a nerd!!” I said laughing louder “I would never have thought you’d like aliens so much”  
“Aliens are cool, I can't believe you can’t see that”

I laughed more and went and sat on his bed, hesitating only a bit, while Oikawa put in an alien movie. Then after starting it he joined me, pulling me so I sat between his legs and put his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder. It felt nice, and I actually found myself unconsciously relaxing into his hold.

Oikawa POV

As I held Shouyou I was happy to find he was relaxing into me, I had been worried that it would be uncomfortable but it wasn't. However we were not even halfway through the movie when Shouyou drifted off to sleep. I smiled, and turned off the tv, contemplating whether or not I should take him back to his room. I knew if I didn't, we would both have a great night sleep like last night, but then Shouyou would probably be mad at me again. Sighing I reluctantly picked him up and walked to his room, setting him down carefully so as not to wake him. I stayed there a moment, sitting beside him and running my fingers through his hair, he smiled in his sleep and nuzzled towards me. Knowing that if I didn't leave now I probably wouldn't, I stood, giving him a kiss on his forehead before I left. I knew it was the right thing, Shouyou and I had agreed…….but walking to my room really sucked. Last night had been peaceful, but I would respect his wishes.

Hinata POV

Waking up I was confused. The last thing I remember was sitting with Oikawa while watching a movie, I must have fallen asleep….. I smiled, he carried me to my room, which meant he respected my wishes about us not sharing a bed. I wonder how he slept, I'm still really tired…. Getting up I promised myself to do the required amount of touch without complaint, even if it wasn't my favorite idea, if he was willing to accept my wishes then I should at least try……

“Good morning” I said as I made my way downstairs, everyone but Oikawa there  
“Morning Shouyou,” Oikawa said, coming up behind me and hugging me, I had to fight myself so as not to pull away “How did you sleep?”  
“Okay, how about you?” I asked, trying to ignore all the set of eyes on us, my cheeks heating slightly in embarrassment  
“It was good.” Oikawa said loud enough for everyone to hear and then dropped his voice for just me to hear, “Would have been better if you were there.” He whispered and then kissed my, very red, cheek before going in sitting down.

I noticed he sat in a different place today, he chose to sit next to where I've been sitting, hesitantly I walked over and sat next to him. Noticing that everyone was studying us, trying to see if anything had changed. I guess in a way it had, we were trying to follow what my doctor said, though it would be hard, I was still extremely upset with Oikawa and didn't want to be his mate, but if I didn't at least try we would both be suffering physically and mentally……


	13. A Date

Aoba Johsai POV

“So what's up with you and Hinata?” Matsukawa asked as Oikawa walked into the locker room for afternoon practice, the whole team had been dying to get answers all day  
“Hey to you too.” Oikawa said ignoring the question, but the others crossed their arms unhappily  
“Spit it out Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa sighed in defeat  
“Yesterday Shouyou had a doctor appointment, and she expressed her concerns over us not sharing a bed a-” Oikawa was saying but was cut off  
“Oh so you and Hinata are sleeping together now?” Hanamaki said grinning  
“No! We are not sleeping together!” Oikawa yelled a slight blush appearing and his teammates grinned “If you had let me finish I would have explained that she gave us an alternative on how much touch me and Shouyou actually needed to do, so we are both trying to see if it will work.” Oikawa finished feeling very flustered  
“Weren't you doing touch before?” Kunimi asked  
“Yes but barely any at all, the amount of touch we need to do is ridiculous, but if we dont we will end up putting a lot of mental and physical strain on us.”  
“Like what?” Iwaizumi asked now slightly concerned  
“There's a whole list of side effects if we don't do enough, ranging from extreme fatigue to extreme headaches and nausea, so basically if we don't comply we get really sick. Which is why Shouyou agreed to try……”   
“Good thing you're going on a date tomorrow, then you can do alot of touch.” Yahaba teased  
“Date!?!” Oikawa yelped in shock, he didn't think it was a date  
“What else would it be?” Watari asked

And like that they all left a very distraught Oikawa in the locker room, laughing at his obliviousness along the way.

-Saturday-

Oikawa POV

I was panicking, last night I barely slept, anxious over what was now mine and Shouyou’s date. Because after thinking about it, it was a date, we were going to spend all day alone at the mall, shopping and going to get something to eat…… I’ve been on dates before, hundreds with my fanclub members, but this was different. I was nervous, and agitated, and excited…… I checked myself in the mirror three times before we left the house, and even now as we walk into the mall, I'm checking every reflected surface to make sure I look alright.

“So where do you want to go first?” I ask, thanking whatever God that my voice didn't let off how nervous I was  
“We can go wherever you want…” Shouyou said, he's been sheepish all day…..

Nodding, I lead the way to a home goods store, we came to get things for his room anyways, might as well start there.Grabbing a basket, I then lead him down the aisles, our joined hands swinging lightly between us, I looked for anything I thought he might like. Though I realized I don't know that much about him…….

“Say Shouyou…..” I said, getting a hum in response as my only answer, “What kind of stuff do you like?”  
“I like volleyball.” He said and I rolled my eyes  
“I already knew that” I said laughing, he turned red realizing how silly he sounded  
“Right...uh I like uh…..” He said coming up blank,   
“Why not let me know if you see anything you like, okay?” I asked and smiled when he said okay, I really should have just taken him to a sporting goods store……

As we walked we came across the bedding section and I stopped, looking over the vast amount of options….I glanced sideways and see Shouyou had picked up a package. Looking over his shoulder I saw that it was a blanket with a volleyball pattern on it, typical I thought laughing a bit. He was about to put it back when I took it from him.

“Hey…!” He said as I snached the blanket and dropped it in the basket   
“You like it right?” I asked and he nodded “Great lets pick out a few more and some pillows.  
“I really don't need it though.” He said trying to convince me, but I just ignored it and went back to looking at blankets, he sighed

By the time we went to the check out we had a total of four blankets and three pillows, Shouyou had insisted it was too much, but I wanted him to have all the bedding he needed. From there we wandered the mall, collecting other things for his room. A few posters, another blanket (much to his protest), and we found these cool strands of volleyball lights to hang up…. 

It was late afternoon when we decided to go eat. Shouyou waited by the bags as I got our food, coming back and sitting across from him, I was happy to find his smile was back, though maybe a bit different. We ate and talked, and I found out more about him. We were just ready to leave and head home when he stopped me.

“So um…” Shouyou said turning red, and then holding out a bag to me “I uh got you this…..as a thank you for today and for the stuff for my room….” I was shocked  
“Shouyou you didn't have to do that, I wanted to make you more comfortable.” I said extremely touched by the gesture  
“I know and I wanted to give you something in return…….so um here….”

Opening it I found the most adorable alien figuren, it was the only one from the set I had that I was missing……. I felt so appreciative for it, so I lept around the table and hugged him tightly. He had done this for me….maybe he had started to hate me less… 

“This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me, thank you.” I said pulling back and looking him in the eyes, he was as red as a tomato. “Thank you so much” I said kissing his check  
“Thank you too…” He said looking toward the ground

Hinata POV

I was feeling a mix of emotions as we walked through the mall, they all swirled around me and fought for dominance but none could win. I was of course still angry at Oikawa and sad at the changes in my life. But I also felt happy, though the why was hard to place…. Then there was my embarrassment, over walking around with Oikawa holding my hand, about how he fretted over me. Which led to a slight bit of annoyance, but also the feeling of being cared for…..Not to mention others I wasn't sure how to put into words or describe…. 

As we walked through one of the stores I noticed some alien figurines, they looked similar to the ones Oikawa had so I slipped away. Noticing he had all but one, I decided to buy it for him, as a thank you for today and fretting over my comfort. 

“So um…” I started, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment...“I uh got you this…..as a thank you for today and for the stuff for my room….” I said holding the bag out for him  
“Shouyou you didn't have to do that, I wanted to make you more comfortable.” He said, there was this soft look on his face, one I hadn't seen before  
“I know and I wanted to give you something in return…….so um here….” 

He opened it and gasped slightly, then he was leaping around the table and hugging me. I found it nice, warm and safe in his arms…. Upon thinking this my embarrassment level rose more, and I'm now sure I looked extremely red…..

“This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me, thank you.” He said pulling back and looking me in the eyes “Thank you so much” he finished before kissing my cheek  
“Thank you too…” I managed weekly before averting my eyes to the ground.  
“Come on Shouyou, let's go home.” He said laughing and taking my hand, we grabbed our bags then left.

After we got back I added all the pillows and blankets to my nest, then he helped me hang the posters and lights. The room looked really different after we were done, more home like, and it felt different too.


	14. The Green Monster

Aoba Johsai POV

The table stared in shock as Hinata and Oikawa talked, but them talking wasn't the problem, no they were all shocked at how Oikawa was hanging on Hinata and how Hinata didn't push him away. They seemed as if they were getting along…... however it didn't slip past their notice that Hinata’s smile, while having returned, was just a small ghost of what it used to be. 

“Does anyone else think Oikawa is being really clingy with Hinata today?” Kindaichi asked, eyeing the pair who just left to go to the library “More importantly that Hinata is letting him be clingy?”  
“It's just because they are filling those required hours, and Hinata still didn't seem too pleased by it, but with the side effects of not doing it….” Yahaba said, like him no one else seemed to be giving it much thought  
“How did the date go anyways?” Hanamaki asked Iwaizumi  
“Shittykawa hasnt said anything, and I don't really care.” Iwaizumi said as he was getting up “Oh and don't call it a date in front of Hinata, understood?” he shot them all a look, and after them all agreeing, he left

-Wednesday-

They had thought nothing of it, but Oikawa’s clinginess was reaching new heights, and it was becoming annoying for everyone. Though a certain ginger was having the hardest time with it, having been invited to hang out at lunch with some friends to class, and Oikawa wasn't taking the news so well…….

“Shouyou, we were supposed to eat together to do touch.” Oikawa said frowning  
“We’ve been doing more than enough, eating lunch separately won't affect anything.” Hinata said rolling his eyes  
“Tell your friends no.” Oikawa said glaring at those waiting by the cafeteria door  
“No. I'm eating lunch with them, i'll see you later” Hinata said turning to go,Oikawa grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving, the table froze  
“You're not going.” Oikawa said growling, he was pissed, reeking of anger  
“Excuse me, yes I am, now. Let. Go.”  
“N-” Oikawa started but was cut off by Iwaizumi grabbing his hand, the one he was holding Hinata with, and talking over him  
“Oikawa let go.” Iwaizumi said calmly, Oikawa glared at him for a second and then finally released Hinata, Iwaizumi turned towards the ginger and smiled “Go have fun, I've got this.”

Hinata glanced at Oikawa once more before leaving, you could tell he was pissed. Oikawa was pissed, staring daggers at Hinata’s friends and then at Iwaizumi who just rolled his eyes and let him go.  
“You have no right to interfere.” Oikawa said  
“You need to calm down. Your clingy, possessive, jealous attitude is gonna ruin whatever progress you guys have made.”   
“I'm not be-” Oikawa started but was cut off  
“Bullshit, the new bruise on Hinata’s wrist says otherwise.”  
“Bruise?” Oikawa asked, whitening a bit in shock  
“Yeah, what, you didn't realize how hard you grabbed him? No of course you didn't, why would you, you were too busy being pissed off for no reason.”  
“I……” Oikawa started but had no way to finish, looking down guilty, Iwaizumi sighed  
“What was so wrong with him going with them, and don't say you need to do touch because Hinata’s right you guys have been doing more than enough.”  
“I didn't like the way they looked at him….” Oikawa said frowning and the table, which had been frozen in shock, broke into laughter “What?” Oikawa asked confused   
“You're such a jealous boyfriend!” Hanamaki said making everyone laugh more, Oikawa went red  
“I-I am not!” Oikawa denied and then frowned “I'm not his boyfriend……..”   
“You're right, you're his mate and that means there's nothing anyone can do to take him away from you.” Iwaizumi said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder “So stop being jealous, and be happy that he’s finally making friends.”  
“But-.......Okay, but i'm still not happy he ditched me…..” Oikawa said and put his head in the table and pouted  
“Oh the troubles of a mated man!” Matsukawa said and laughter erupted again, making Oikawa pout more.

Hinata POV

I was so happy when they asked me to hang out, I was finally making friends here, but Oikawa just had to make a fuss. Rubbing my arm, knowing I will have a bruise, I walked over smiling. 

“Sorry for the wait guys” I said   
“It's no problem, but are you sure it's okay for you to come, he seemed pretty mad…..” Takehiko asked, looking reluctantly at Oikawa  
“Yeah it's fine, let's go.” I said walking out without a second thought, I was in the right…...i think..

We headed towards the gym, I was excited, we were going to play basketball. It's not my favorite sport, but I wasn't bad. Once there we easily separated into teams and started to play a three on three, it was fun. Jumping I shot the ball, happy to hear the responding swish as it went. As it did, the bell rang to head back to class, so much for letting off some more energy….. Grabbing my things I went to class, I really wish I had been able to play some more, maybe we could play again tomorrow…….

Oikawa POV

I was so mad, Shouyou had ditched me at lunch to go hang out with others, not that he couldn't have friends but……..we needed to do touch, yeah……… Sighing as I walked into the gym, when I went to his class they said he had already left, he must be mad at me and pouting at the bleachers…… Looking though I couldn't find him, I started to panic, but then he came out of the locker room. Thank God, I thought, going over and hugging him.

“Oikawa?” Shouyou asked surprised at the sudden embrace  
“I thought you were still mad at me and had left….” I say hugging him tighter  
“I am still mad at you, but you know I can't leave even if I wanted to.” He said pouting, it hurt hearing that but at least he had stayed……..but he hadn't wanted too…..  
“I'm sorry Shouyou…… I just…..” I tried but couldn't think of what to say, I was sorry but I wasn't  
“Are you really, because I think you're just saying that.”  
“I am?” I said, but it sounded more like a question, “Shouyou, I am sorry for the way it happened, but i'm still really mad you left me…”  
“I'm allowed to hang out with other people.” He said frowning  
“I know….I just got...well uh…” I stammered, this was embarrassing  
“You got?” Shouyou questioned, the little shit knew what I wanted to say, but he was going to make me say it, I sighed  
“I was jealous you left me, so I flipped out. I'm sorry……Will you forgive me?” I asked sheepishly  
“Only if you promise to never act like that again when I choose to hang out with others.” He said  
“I can't promise that, I wish I could but I can't….” He frowned “But I can promise to try” I said looking him in the eyes  
“Okay, I forgive you then!” He said smiling at me and I smiled back

Then out of nowhere I heard clapping, we both froze before slowly looking towards my team. They were all applauding and laughing, even the coaches! Well this was embarrassing…….


	15. I'm Sorry's

Aoba Johsai POV

The team watched as Oikawa and Hianta both turned bright red, laughing at the embarrassed mates. They hadn't meant to walk in during their make up session, but once they had there was no way they were leaving. They were all quite shocked with how caring Oikawa became, how his ‘i'm better than you’ appearance disappeared and softened, it was something they hadn't seen before. They knew he put up a brave front, but seeing it fall was a shock.

The embarrassed pair, quickly averted their eyes, Oikawa announcing loudly that he was gonna go get changed for practice before scurrying off to get changed, though not before giving Hinata another tight hug. Hinata darted towards the bleachers, actively avoiding meeting others eyes, and burying himself in his homework. The team watched this and then went to set up. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had tried to go over and rouffel the ginger, but with a glare from Iwaizumi they quickly changed their minds….

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa had been acting strange.I couldn't help but wonder if things were changing between them, for him at least, I hoped they did. Not many people see it, but Oikawa is actually really sensitive and insecure. He gets jealous easily, and when he views something as his he's possessive and clingy to the point that he makes others leave him. His actions at lunch today showed just how much he sees Hinata as his, and I'm starting to think it's not just because they mated, maybe there was even more to the reason he mated with him in the first place. I decide to put it aside, wanting to see how this plays out, if Oikawa’s feelings are more than he says they are, then he has a long road ahead of him.

Hinata, while obviously trying, is still mad at Oikawa. I'm surprised that he even agreed to doing the required touch that the doctor told them about, but it made since. There's no way he would let his hatred for Oikawa make them sick, he may be mad but he's not that hateful or petty…… There's also been a change in his behavior, I can't tell if it's because of them being mated or not though, but Hinata seems to be slowly coming to terms with doing the touch, and seems like he is almost enjoying it. Though his smile, while returning slowly, is still nothing what it was…….

As I thought this I walked out of the locker room to see the very two people I'm worried about, and boy are they putting on a show…...Oikawa was hugging a frowning Hinata, and I could tell he had a look of guilt plastered all over his face. How interesting…...

“I am?” Oikawa started, his words sounding more like a question “Shouyou, I am sorry for the way it happened, but i'm still really mad you left me…”  
“I'm allowed to hang out with other people.” Hinata said, a note of annoyance in his voice  
“I know….I just got...well uh…” Oikawa stammered, looking embarrassed and turning red  
“You got?” Shouyou questioned  
“I was jealous you left me, so I flipped out. I'm sorry……Will you forgive me?” Oikawa asked sheepishly, I was surprised he admitted he was jealous, that was a big step  
“Only if you promise to never act like that again when I choose to hang out with others.”   
“I can't promise that, I wish I could but I can't….” Oikawa frowned “But I can promise to try” He said looking Hinata in the eyes, he looked determined  
“Okay, I forgive you then!” Hinata smiled at him then

It was nice to see, what was even better was when Matsukawa and Hanamaki started clapping and we all joined. Once they saw us they both turned bright red, it was funny. Shittykawa made a quick exit, saying he had to change, and then left after hugging Hinata. Said ginger, turning a bit redder, ducked his head to avoid our eyes as he darted to the bleachers before hiding himself in his homework. After a bit more laughing we went to set up, though halfway through I had to glare at the two trouble makers so they wouldn't bother Hinata. Whatever progress Oikawa was making wasn't gonna be unraveled by our two clowns.

-The Next Day-

Aoba Johsai POV

They had all just gotten to the lunch table when a group walked up to them, it was mainly girls but there were also a few guys, everyone thought they were coming to talk with Oikawa. Imagine their surprise, that everyone ignored the popular setter, and instead was focused solely on Hinata.

“Hinata are you going to come play today?” Takehiko asked   
“Oh uh….” Hinata said not sure what to do  
“Play what?” Watari asked confused  
“Basketball, Hinata-kun played really awesome yesterday.” One of the girls said smiling adoringly at Hinata  
“You play basketball?” Kunimi asked  
“Yeah, I uh learned to play in middle school, me and my friends would help each other practice….so uh…” Hinata stammered, he felt uncomfortable for some reason  
“Were they the ones who played in the game with you?” Kindaichi asked and Hinata nodded  
“Anyways….uh i'm gonna eat lunch here today, sorry….” Hinata said, the group frowned   
“Oh okay then….” Takehiko said, and they turned to leave but stopped, “You know you should think about joining the basketball club, you're really good, and we would love to have you.” He then left, smiling at the frowning volleyball team.

They didn't like the idea of Hinata joining another club. While he wasn’t part of the volleyball team, they all assumed he would join eventually, and the idea of another club stealing him away bothered them. Hinata wouldn't join another team right, he loved volleyball too much……

“You're not gonna join the Basketball club right?” Kunimi asked, he had a habit of asking things everyone thought he shouldn't, even if everyone wanted to know the answer too  
“No, I don't mind playing it for fun every now and then, but I don't want to join their club.” Hinata said, not realizing how that calmed everyone  
“Good because you belong to our club.” Oikawa said, pulling Hinata into his lap and hugging him, Hinata wasn't too happy and started grumbling at him to let go.  
“Oikawa stop, let go of me. I said let go.” Hinata said trying to scramble out of his arms, he felt embarrassed and uncomfortable.  
“Shouyou, why can't I hold you…..?” Oikawa pouted, squeezing Hinata tighter and burying his face in the other neck.  
“Oikawa stop. Let me go.” Hinata said turning red,   
“No, i'm not letting go…..” Oikawa said and then he had a terrible idea……

Oikawa POV

It bothered me, everyone paying attention to my Shouyou. I stayed quiet, knowing if I said anything he would be mad at me again, so instead I took to staring daggers at one of the guys from yesterday. He just smiled back and acted innocent, but there was a glint in his eyes, he wanted my Shouyou and that wasn't happening. As soon as they left, I felt like I didn't have to hold back, it was just me and Shouyou and our team, no one else would be paying attention to us.

“You're not gonna join the Basketball club right?” Kunimi asked  
“No, I don't mind playing it for fun every now and then, but I don't want to join their club.” Shouyou said, I smiled, of course he wasn't  
“Good because you belong to our club.” I said pulling Shouyou to sit in my lap and hugged him, he wasn't happy and was growling at me to let go  
“Oikawa stop, let go of me. I said let go.” Shouyou said, scrambling and trying to get out of my arms  
“Shouyou, why can't I hold you…..?” I pouted, holding him tighter and burying my face in his neck, talking a deep breath of his scent…...  
“Oikawa stop. Let me go.”   
“No, i'm not letting go…..” I said, then smiled, I had a wonderful idea….. “Your my Shouyou…..” I whispered in his ear, watching as he turned even redder than he already was

I nuzzled into his scent gland, ignoring the gasps of shock around us, and focusing on how Shouyou shook as I scented him. Then like before I marked him, I licked him right over where my mark was. I hadn’t really thought about how he would react, or maybe I had but didn't care. All I know is that when he moaned from my actions…..I loved it.

“Oi-Oikawa…..” Shouyou whimpered in my arms, I looked up and he was a complete mess….mine….  
“Yes Shouyou?” I asked in his ear, biting it…..  
“Oikawa stop.” Iwaizumi said and the next thing I knew there were hands reaching to pull Shouyou away, I growled. “Don't growl at me, now let him go.” Iwaizumi said holding his ground  
“He mine.” I said frowning  
“Oikawa….” Iwazumi warned, I sighed I knew I had gone to far  
“Shouyou i'm sorry…..” I said but didn't let him go, instead I chose to rub circles into his back, looking at him now...he was quite distraught.

His face was redder than I thought humanly possible, he was trembling and his eyes were watery and he was holding back tears….. And his scent, his normal wonderful scent, was sour…..he was anxious and uncomfortable. I had gone way too far, why did I do that? I had just promised yesterday to hold in my jealousy, but that guy got in my head, I sighed….I was a jerk.

“Shouyou….its okay, i'm sorry I did that, you're okay though please calm down.” I said   
“Oikawa…..” Shouyou said, and then he started to cry…..

Looking around I noticed others were starting to watch us, so I scooped Shouyou up and left, the others not far behind us. I was so stupid, I caused Shouyou to cry again…..

Hinata POV

The storm of emotions, I had been holding back for awhile now, broke and I was crying. I had been trying so hard to hold it in and now I was crying. Oikawa quickly picked me up and carried me out of the cafeteria, and I was sure Iwaizumi was not far behind him, if not the whole team. I didnt know what to do, so i buried my face in Oikawa’s chest, soaking his blazer in my tears, it was the dumb erks fault so it was only right his blazer was wet…….

I hated myself for the way I reacted, when he nuzzled into my scent gland it had felt like he set every nerve in my body on fire, it was amazing and thrilling and I was left trembling in his arms, just like before. And then he licked it, I moaned, it was so embarrassing but it felt good. I hated that if it felt good, and that I wanted him to do it again. I felt like I had before, before he bit me, but this time I was reacting to it and I wasn't even in my heat…...why did I react like that to them. 

Crying I clung to him tighter, I wasn't sure where we were….But we were now sitting, me in his lap, and he was whispering calming words while rubbing my back. I hated that I was crying to him, as he was the one who caused the problem, but I also felt so safe in his arms. I wanted to stay and cry out all my problems…….

“Shouyou i'm sorry…..” Oikawa said once my tears had run out  
“No you're not.” I said burying my face in his chest more  
“Yes I am, i'm sorry I did that, I wasn't thinking and it was wrong…” He said, running his fingers through my hair, “Please look at me…..”

I wanted to refuse, but I didn't, looking up I met his eyes. I could tell he was sincere in his apology…. I wanted to say he was lying that he wasn't sorry, but he was. He brought his forehead to mine, I thought about pulling away, but did not.

“Will you forgive me?” he asked, I could see the guilt in his eyes, he felt terrible.  
“This is your last free pass at forgiveness….” I said looking away  
“Thank you Shouyou. I promise to do better.” He said and I nodded.

Moving I laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes…….I was still mad at him but I also wanted nothing more than for him to hold me, I hated this internal conflict….We sat like that awhile, him holding me as we calmed down….it was actually really nice now even if it started out badly

“Shouyou…..?” Oikawa said and I hummed “I'm sorry….” He said and I looked up at him confused  
“You already apologised silly….” I said and he frowned  
“Not for this….” He sighed and then put me at arms length to meet my eyes “I'm sorry for forcing you to become my mate.” I was shocked  
“Oikawa….” I said shocked by this, I was sure he would never say sorry for this, why would he when he didn't see what he did as something that hurt me…..  
“I'm sorry for forcing you into this, I realize now it was wrong….I know I can never take it back and i'm sorry….” He said

Oikawa POV

Holding Shouyou made my guilt grow more. Things have been changing between us recently and I’ve been realizing a few things…. I felt bad, and I knew what I needed to do, what I should really apologize for…...something he would never forgive me for, but that I still need to say.

“Shouyou…..?” I said and he hummed in response, “I'm sorry….” He scrunched his nose and looked at me then  
“You already apologised silly….” He said frowning  
“Not for this….”I sighed, this was hard, pushing him to arms length so I could look him in the eyes…..“I'm sorry for forcing you to become my mate.” I said and he gapped at me  
“Oikawa….” He said, barely above a whisper  
“I'm sorry for forcing you into this, I realize now it was wrong….I know I can never take it back and i'm sorry….” I said, I wanted to look away but forced myself to meet his gaze, I wanted to let him know that I knew I was wrong……  
“I-I….” He stammered at a loss for words  
“I know you won't be able to forgive me for this, and i'm not looking for you to…..I just wanted to let you know that i was sorry for what I had done and that I realized my mistake…”


	16. Mixed Emotions

I froze at Oikawa’s words, he was sorry…..I never thought he’d say that, that he would never apologize for mating with me…...I didn't know what to do, the emotions I had just got to die down, shot right back up. Anger, sadness, happyness, loss, pain, joy, fulfilment, and so many more. I wanted to cry again, but I also didn't. I sat there shocked and at a loss for words. He was saying he was sorry, he knew that I wouldn't be able to forgive him, but what did I do know. I've been hating Oikawa for what he did, and now he was apologising. I opened my mouth multiple times, trying and failing to say anything…..

“You don't need to say anything.” Oikawa said, running his fingers through my hair “I wanted you to know, but I don't expect you to say anything.”

I could only nod. My confusion was too much, I went round and round trying to figure this out, but only came up blank. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but you guys should probably get up now.” I jumped at Iwaizumi’s voice, turning I saw him standing just inside the door  
“Is it time for practice already?” Oikawa asked, and after getting a nod he focused back on me “Come on Shouyou time to go.”

I nodded and stood up, feeling slightly unstead, but Oikawa reached out and grabbed my arm to stabilize me. Then we headed towards the gym, now that i'm paying attention I realized we were in the nurse office. Considering how much I was crying earlier I'm not surprised I didn't notice….I wonder if Iwaizumi had been there the whole time….no probably not. Maybe I should ask him….. No. I can't do that! What was I thinking, he would of course be all for Oikawa, right? Sighing I followed them to the gym, and once there immediately went to go do my homework. Kunimi, to my surprise, had taken extra notes to give to me. I was thankful for them because I then acted like I was studying them, however really I wasn't able to focus on them at all…..

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata had been acting weird all practice, he was fidgety, and nervous. And though it may seem like he was studying, when you looked close you could tell he wasn't. Sighing I waited for everyone to head to change before approaching him. He didn't even notice me as I walked or, or as I sat down next to him, instead he was staring intently at a spot on the floor like it held all the answers he needed.

“Hinata?” I asked and he jumped, didn't mean to scare him….  
“Iwaizumi! Uh, um...whats up?” He asked   
“That's what I was wondering, you seemed like you had a lot on your mind.”   
“Oh uh not really…..” Hinata lied, I raised an eyebrow and he sighed “Was it that obvious?”  
“No, I don't think anyone else noticed.” He nodded and sighed again, “What's wrong?”  
“Um well….Oikawa apologised…” He said  
“Well that's good, what he did at lunch was wrong.” I was happy I wouldn't have to hit him till he apologized this time…  
“Not about that…” Hinata said turning slightly red and shaking his head “...I mean he did apologise about that but also….”  
“Also?” What else had Shittykawa done wrong?  
“....he apologised about becoming my mate….” Hinata whispered, I was shocked.

Oikawa apologised about becoming his mate, did that mean he realized he was wrong? He had to apologize. But he didn't say anything about it…...normally he would tell me these things. Could he have been lying when he apologized, I didn't think he would do that. So he must have been actually sorry, I wonder what brought this on. And Hinata, what is he thinking. It must be alot, he was spacing out about this during practice, he must be having a hard time figuring it out…..

“That's a good thing right, that he apologised?”   
“I'm not….i don't know what to think…” Hinata sighed again, I could now smell the anxiety and other emotions following off him, he was a wreck. “I don't…”  
“It's okay not to know.” I said patting his back “Just take your time and let it sink in, then you can process through it, but there's no rush, take all the time you need.” He nodded

Our conversation was cut short by Oikawa rushing out of the locker room. He seemed panicked…. I wasn't sure why till he came running over to us and knelt down in front of Hinata, he must of felt how jumbled up Hinata is feeling

“Shouyou what's wrong?” Oikawa said, placing one hand on Hinata’s knee and the other on his check to guide him to look at him.  
“Uh nothing...we were just talking…” Hinata said looking away from Oikawa  
“Oh okay….” Oikawa said frowning and then shot me a glance

Well someone’s protective….. He's been acting strange recently and now the change in attitude about what he did, how interesting. I wonder if other things have been changing, and if he's noticed or just been blindly acting. And had Hinata changed too, I haven't noticed any big changes since he came, but with Oikawa apologizing…… I wonder what will happen.


	17. A Mistake

Hinata POV

‘It was a mistake’

Those words, I don't know why but it was like they were haunting me. What is this feeling, why do I feel it. I wanted Oikawa so badly to say he was sorry and that he regretted it, even though it wouldn't change anything, so why…..? I squeezed my eyes shut, that's all I could think about, why? Why did it hurt, I don't understand….

“Shouyou?” I heard Oikawa knock on my door, I glanced at the clock, it was late…… 3am late…  
“Y-yes?” I squeeked, why was he here?  
“Can I come in?” I wanted to say no, to tell him to go away, but I didn't  
“Sure?” I whispered, more like a question than an answer

Coming in he sat at the edge of my bed, right outside my nest like always, but it bothered me this time. He never came in unless invited, I was glad he respected the boundary, but this time it agitated me, why? I frowned at the ground, eyebrows scrunched in thought, I don't get what's wrong with me….

“Shouyou whats wrong?” Oikawa said, placing a hand on my check, it was so gentle and caring…...I leaned into the touch but did answer “Shouyou…..please look at me and tell me what's wrong...”  
“Nothings wrong….” I said but refused to look at him still, he sighed  
“You know I can tell when you're lying….” I froze “Can I come in?”

He wanted to come in, I had to fight myself on what to do. Again, no, popped into my head immediately, but there was another answer: yes. I wanted him to come in, but I also didn't. Before there was a simple answer, no, there's only been a few times that he came in my nest….. And now I wanted him to? What is wrong with me…..? 

Deciding to keep with my normal answer, I climbed out of my nest, and over to him. He happily pulled me so I was sitting in his lap. I've gotten used to him holding me, for touch, especially now that we are doing the actual required hours. His arms always felt safe and reassuring, even though I never wanted to be there. But this time, it was like that night I had my nightmare, I wanted to be held by him, comforted……

“Shouyou is this about training camp starting tomorrow?” Oikawa asked, I had surprisingly not even thought about that, and now I just felt even worse…..

Oikawa POV

Shouyou has been acting weird these last few days, his emotions all over the place, and his anxiety level extremely high….But any time I ask him how he's doing, he just says he's fine and then runs off to go do something. I was getting really worried, but I figured it was just about training camp coming up this weeked, and then tonight he was worse than normal. But we leave tomorrow so his panic makes since, I reassured myself as I got up. I knew Shouyou probably wanted to be alone, so after doing touch I left him be, but I've been up all night, like I'm sure he has, he was in a complete panic and I could no longer hold myself back from going to him.

“Shouyou?” I called, I had already knocked twice and got no answer…  
“Y-yes?” He asked startled, maybe he had dozed off…..  
“Can I come in?” I asked, he was quite a minute, I was sure he would turn me away but I didn't plan on leaving  
“Sure?” He said, voice practically a whisper

I was so glad he let me in, maybe he would talk to me about what's wrong. Opening the door I immediately smelt how anxious and worried he was, he also seemed to be extremely sad…..Going over I sat just outside his nest, noticing that as I did, his emotions flowed out of him more, he was angry and nervous, and bothered by something….. His face was downcast, but I could tell he was glaring at his bedsheets, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Shouyou what's wrong?”I asked cautiously, reaching out and placing my hand on his check, which he leaned into, though he didn't answer “Shouyou…..please look at me and tell me what's wrong…”  
“Nothings wrong….” He whispered but still wouldn't look at me, I sighed  
“You know I can tell when you're lying….” He froze, this wasn't getting anywhere, time to change tactics…. “Can I come in?”

I could see the gears turning in his head, whatever was wrong was causing him serious stress and he would want to feel comforted but we still weren't at the place a normal mated pair would be, though I said sorry it doesn't mean Shouyou will accept my apology. And even if he did accept it, we may never be anywhere near normal….. 

Having come up with his answer he started to crawl out of his nest, I wasn't surprised by the decision, if I was him I wouldn want me in my nest either. So I happily settled for pulling him into my lap and holding him. His anxiety seemed to relax a bit, but he wasn't even close to calm. I did my best, holding him and rubbing his back, but it only worked a little bit….

“Shouyou is this about training camp starting tomorrow?” I asked and he tensed up and his anxiety level spiked again, great so much for calming him down  
“I uh...I hadn't really even thought about that much…..” He asmited, I couldn't believe it, whatever was wrong made him not even think about that, but when he had first found out he was a mess..  
“Then what's wrong, please tell me I want to help…” I pleaded  
“I don't really want to talk about it….”  
“Why not?”  
“Oikawa stop pushing or leave.” Shouyou said, and there it was the line, it's happened every time i tried to figure out what was wrong….  
“Fine I will.” I said letting go of him, he was shocked  
“Fine then go.” He said getting up and moving back to his nest, I instantly regretted my decision, feeling and smelling how aniouse and hurt he was….I made it worse, I regretted it  
“Shouyou…” I said reaching out to apologise but he turned his back to me, I messed up bad.  
“Leave.” He spat at me, curling into a ball where he sat.

What did I do, I made it worse. I had just been upset he wouldn't let me in, but I ended up hurting him more…. I didn't want to leave not now, not when I said it a few seconds ago. I just wanted him to tell me what was wrong, and after trying for days and keep getting rejected, I snapped…… I stepped back, he told me to leave, I said I would respect his wishes on things…..but……..

No. I wasn't leaving. I climbed back onto his bed, ignoring the threshold of his nest, and hugging him from behind. He gasped and tensed up but I didn't let go, I just held him tighter. Shouyou need to be comforted, and I was gonna do it. My pride and anger at him for not telling me didn't matter.

“Shouyou I'm sorry, I was just frustrated you wouldnt let me help, please forgive me.” I said holding him tighter  
“Oikawa….” He said, and then I felt him start to shake and cry…….  
“Its okay Shouyou I got you” I said sitting and pulling him back in my lap  
“Oikawa i'm sorry…” He said crying more and balling his hands in my shirt “I just……”  
“It's okay Shouyou, you don't have to tell me, but when you are ready to I will be here.” I said, and nuzzled into his hair “I will always be here for you….”

Shouyou cried himself to sleep in my arms, and I happily held him, deciding just to stay up till it was time to leave since we only had an hour till we needed up anyways. I was happy holding him, content even. I don't know why but it made me the happiest person in the world….

Hinata POV

Oikawa was such a jerk, but yet…...he came back. I knew I had pissed him off, first by refusing yet again to tell him what was wrong and then giving him that ultimatum. Then of course when he tried to say sorry I had completely shut him out…… But why, why did turning away from him hurt so bad. I didn't know but it did. The only reason the pain stopped is because Oikawa came and hugged me…. He had disregarded both of our anger, and even ignored my wishes about him never coming into my nest, and yet I was so happy and grateful he did…..Before I knew it I was crying, and he was pulling back into his lap.

“Oikawa i'm sorry…” I said, balling my fist in his shirt, clinging to him.. “I just……”  
“It's okay Shouyou, you don't have to tell me now, but when you are ready to I will be here.”He said nuzzling into my hair “I will always be here for you….”

Oikawa’s words…..they felt so good to hear…. That he would always be there for me, I don't know why but it was what I needed to hear. I went on crying, not only in pain and sadness, but also in reassurance that he was there….. And wish that I started slowly feeling tired. I hadn't been sleeping well, and had not at all tonight, so it was no surprise that I was exhausted. However I hadn't been able to sleep until I heard him say that. The fact that he was here, that my alpha would always be here for me….. My alpha, that was my last thought before falling asleep in his arms, having cried myself to sleep…...

-Time Skip-

I can't believe I thought that! I felt so embarrassed and even more confused. My alpha!?!? What I was thinking, sure technically Oikawa is my alpha, but last night…. Gah!!!!!!!! I need to avoid that thought at all cost, I was still mad at him, his apology meant nothing. Nothing has changed. It had been so embarrasing this morning, stupid stupid stupid. I was so stupid…… And yet, I feel better, but also so much worse…..Sighing I waited next to Oikawa to get on the bus, and the thought of being in Tokyo in a few hours made things so much worse. 

Oikawa POV

Shouyou is more of a mess than he was yesterday….. When I woke him up this morning nothing had changed, I had thought he found some peace earlier, but I guess not. To make matters worse, he kept getting more anxious and nervous as the morning progressed. I kept trying to think of things to calm him. I tried relaxing him through touch but it didn't work. I made him pancakes, since they are his favorite breakfast food, but he didn't even touch them. And then I even offered to race him to school, on the ridiculous notion that him and Kageyama used to do that, but he just wanted to walk and did so at a slower pace than normal. I was going to go nuts, what was wrong and why couldn't I help him?

Aoba Johsai POV

The team watched from a distance as Oikawa ran circles around himself trying to fix whatever was wrong with Hinata. The ginger had been moping for the last few days, and it has steadily been getting worse. They have all also tried cheering him up, but nothing worked. And as they waited for the bus, they could all smell how distraught and anxious he was. 

“Iwaizumi what do I do?” Oikawa asked, basically whining at this point, as they huddled together away from the ginger  
“What's wrong with him?” Iwaizumi asked  
“I don't know, Shouyou wont tell me……” Oikawa pouted a bit  
“He won't tell you?” Watari asked confused  
“Nope. And it's killing me, no matter what I do I can't fix it, he was up most of the night working himself into a ball of nerves…..”  
“Is it about training camp?” Matsukawa asked but Oikawa shook his head no  
“I asked, and though it made whatever was wrong with him worse, he told me it wasn't that. That he hadn't actually been thinking about the training camp at all actually.”  
“He hadn't thought about it?” Iwaizumi asked shocked, remembering how Hinata had acted after finding out about it  
“Have you done touch, or scented him, or…..” yahaba asked trying to come up with ideas  
“I have tried touch……..scenting him, no I haven't, just because of what happened last time….I didn't want to make this any worse” Oikawa said  
“Could it be that?” Kunimi asked  
“What?” Oikawa asked not getting the point  
“Could you have scented him last time and have bothered him?” Kunimi asked and the team gapped at him, could that be it?  
“He forgave me for that…..” Oikawa said but sent a worried glance at his mate  
“Well when did he start acting weird?” Kindaichi asked and Oikawa realized when it was  
“Tuesday night-ish Wednesday morning……..” Oikawa said sheepishly  
“So right after the cafeteria scene…..” Hanamaki said and Oikawa felt a rush of guilt

Iwaizumi on the other hand thought of something else, something that also happened that day that the team didn't know about. Something that Oikawa would probably never guess the probably being, as surely him apologising for mating with Hinata couldn't be the probably. Iwaizumi thought about bringing this to Oikawa’s attention, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. The only way to get the sure answer was Hinata, and he wasn't talking…… 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, nodding his head towards the side of the gym, Oikawa followed confused as to why Iwaizumi wanted to talk alone  
“Whats up?” Oikawa asked, slightly worried his friend would hit and yell at him for causing unneed pain and stress on Hinata  
“I want you to try scenting Hinata.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa gapped at him, not believing his friends words  
“What!? Why?” Oikawa asked  
“Just do it.” Iwaizumi said, going to walk off before pausing “But this time, do it in private.” Then he left his shocked friend behind.


	18. Bus Rides Are Chaos Pt.1

Oikawa POV

I couldn't believe him, saying I should scent Shouyou, when we just decided that my scenting him in the first place was the problem. He had to be insane…..but Iwaizumi was almost always right, and he would never suggest anything bad for Shouyou. Could that be what he needed, I hadn't done it since it ended badly, and now that we thought that's what was wrong……Cautiously I approached Shouyou, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him from behind. He only tensed for a second before he realized it was me and then relaxed. Maybe Iwaizumi was right, maybe I should scent him……Sighing I told Shouyou to follow me and then lead him to the locker room.

I pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around his waist and putting the other on his cheek. He looked up at me shocked. All I could do was stare at him, my Shouyou…..looking up at me with his big bright eyes, eyes that had lost their joy but that was slowly coming back. His mouth, with his plump pinks lips parted just slightly. We were so close…….and yet….

“Oikawa whats up?” Shouyou asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing, he was even more nervous now  
“Shouyou, let me scent you.” I said and his eyes widen with shock, he tried to back up but I pulled him closer so he was pressed to me  
“W-what brought this on?” He asked, a slight blush forming on his checks  
“I want to scent you, I think it will help calm you…..” 

There was shock written all over his face, then he frowned slightly, but it was gone in a instante. Then he looked away, his face heating up more…. I could feel a surge of emotions from him….Sadness, Anger, Happiness, Hurt, Anxiety…...and his scent changed, he was nervous….. 

“Shouyou please.”  
“I-I-uh….” 

What was this, I wanted to scent him so bad….And I don't know why. The second Iwaizumi said it I loved the idea and wanted to, but I thought Shouyou would hate it. But now it was like I almost didn't care if he hated it or not, it was like the need to scent him was too much. I had to take a deep breath, tring to calm down….. It was Shouyou’s choice……

“Okay…..” Shouyou whispered, a jolt of happiness ran through me.

Sighing happily I rested my forehead on his for a second, pulling him closer. Then I kissed his nose, getting a shocked intake of breath in response, I smiled. Then I kissed his check, and then made a trail down his neck. Shouyou’s breathless gasps encouraged me. Pulling down the collar of his shirt, revealing his chest...so white and flawless….. First I gave it a light kiss, and then licked it. Hoping he understood what I was going to do, giving him a chance to pull away…..he didn't. So I bit down, sucking and licking the spot, until I was sure a dark hickey was there…..happy that as I did so Shouyou clung to me as he choked back a moan. I gave the mark a light kiss, before kissing my way towards his scent gland. By the time I got there he was trembling already, Shouyou was so innocent….. I nuzzled into his scent gland, enjoying how his wonderful scent seemed to wrap around me. While scenting him, I let my hand travel, down his waist and into the edge of his shirt. 

I paused, pulling back slightly to see if he was okay with this. His face was completely red, and he looked blissed out…..He was trembling and clinging to me. But what shocked my most was that he was showing me his neck, and when I didn't go back to scenting him….he whimpered slightly….. My Shouyou. It was the only thing on my mind as I nuzzled into his neck once more, receiving another whimper from him. Then I pulled back again, but before he could protest I brought our lips together. At first he was shocked and unresponsive, but he quickly melted into it, and when I licked his bottom lip he immediately opened his mouth……

There was a banging on the door that brought me to my senses…...Pulling back I painted a bit, I can't believe this. I was kissing Shouyou, the pure happiness I felt, I was over the moon…….but I also felt guilty. Shouyou has been feeling horrible, and I had simply meant to scent him and to try and make him feel better but like always I took it too far…...Sighing I gave him another brief kiss, before stepping back and taking a deep breath. This was bad…...Shouyou looked wrecked, more so than the other day, and I wasn't doing much better…… What had I been thinking? I obviously hadn't been. Shouyou, who was just now seeming to regain his composure, looked extremely embarrassed. But he was calmer, a lot calmer than he had been, his anxiety level had dropped significantly and he seemed like he would be okay……

“Shouyou I'm-” I started but he cut me off  
“I don't know what you're apologising for this time, but it's not necessary…” He said not looking at me, I was confused  
“What do you mean, I took it way too far…”  
“It doesn't matter…..” He said, I had wanted to argue and say it did, but I didn't want to agitate him so I didn't say anything.

Walking over I helped him straighten his clothes, pleased that as I did, I smelt myself on him….I liked it alot. Then once he was presentable, I gave myself a onceover, before taking his hand and leading us out of the locker room and onto the bus. Shouyou of course sat with me, but really it was more like he sat curled up in my lap then next to me, I smiled as I held him…..

“Shittykawa, want to tell me what you're so pleased about?” Iwaizumi asked after taking the seat next to us once Shouyou was asleep  
“Can’t I be happy for no reason Iwa-can?” I asked, acting innocently, he wacked me in the head though it was lighter than normal probably due to me holding Shouyou “Iwa-chan mean!”  
“So how is Hinata doing?” Iwaizumi asked after I was done pouting  
“Better?” I asked and he scoffed at me “It's not exactly a simple answer…” I said pouting again   
“Then explain it to me.” He said   
“Well…… he’s calmer, but I took it too far again….” I said sheepishly, and then seeing he was about to hit and yell I rushed to explain “I didn't force him to do anything, but I kissed him, and left a hickey on him….” I said turning slightly red  
“How did he react?” Iwaizumi asked, I could tell he was trying to stay calm…..  
“He wasn't mad, and when I tried to say sorry he said there was nothing to apologise for….He also seemed to enjoy it….possibly?”  
“What do you mean possibly, did he or didn't he?”  
“Well he seemed really blissed out, i guess, and he was trembling like last time, but he wasn't angry….. To be honest i'm not really sure how to explain….”  
“I think i get the gist of it.”Iwaizumi said and I nodded

Shouyou slept through most of the ride. It was really relaxing to hold him, and I loved the way he had snuggled into me as he started to get cold. I of course made some fetch a blank from his bag and covered us. I fell asleep halfway through the ride, it was going really well…..Until I woke up to the sound of whispers and laughing…..

Around us, the team huddled, some taking pictures and others whispering and laughing…. What the hell were they doing! Upon seeing me awake they smiled at me smugly, I didn't know why until I looked down and saw Shouyou. Now of course my holding him wasn't surprising, no what was surprising for them was that in his sleep Shouyou had moved around alot which bunched up his clothes. And due to that, the hickey I left on him was in full display…. I stared at the small purple mark, it was wonderful, and I felt a surge of pride. Without even thinking I bent down and kissed it lightly before realizing what I did…..well shit……

“So Oikawa I thought Hinata hated you, but if so, why does he have a hickey from you, is there something we should know?” Hanamkaki asked with a sly grin on his face  
“Of course not.” I said frowning at them 

Aoba Johsai POV

Iwaizumi wasn't the only one to notice the change in Oikawa’s behavior lately. The loving way he cared for Hinata, always putting him first and fretting over him. His jealousy when others not just touched him, but talked with him. How clingy he had been, especially where there was a large group of people to show off to, and the way that he seemed to soften whenever the ginger was around. 

They weren't all sure what it was, but most of them saw it. They knew that Oikawa and Hinata’s relationship was slowly changing, though that the ginger was not very happy about their relationship, and was dragging his feet every step of the way…. However when they saw the hickey, they had a small bit of hope, but Oikawa quickly squashed it.


	19. Bus rides Are Chaos Pt.2

Aoba Johsai POV

“So you and Hinata are closer now?” Kunimi asked, making sure to stay quiet enough as to not wake the sleeping omega  
“No, nothing changed between us……” Oikawa said, a frown appearing which didn't slip anyones attention, they felt bad for him   
“But you two seem to be getting along more…” Matsukawa said and Oikawa shook his head  
“Shouyou tolerates me, I'm pretty sure he still hates me for what I did, he just isn't the kind of person to let us get sick just because of that….”

The team stared in shock, they had all been sure they were getting along together. They had thought that Oikawa and HInata were progressing to becoming real mates, not just Hinata tolerating the fact that they were bonded. They all saw the way Oikawa was falling for Hinata, and they had been sure Hinata was falling for him back…..but at Oikawa’s words, the hope they had was lost…...

They wanted to say more, come up with a way to help their captain, but Hinata started to stir in his sleep, so they were depressed. The mood of the bus shifted dramatically then, their joy and playfulness lost, and only despair remained. Oikawa didn't believe they would be going anywhere, and he would know best about their relationship. The team felt bad for him. While Oikawa may seem cocky and arrogant, with a kind of confidence that no one should possess, the team knew better. Oikawa was actually a very gentle person, he just put up the act of a flirtatious overconfident guy.

“You really dont think nothings changed?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa once everyone left and Hinata had settled back into a deep sleep  
“No…..Why do you?” Oikawa asked a small glimmer of hope in his eyes  
“I think they're starting to. I don't know what you want out of this anymore, I'm sure it's more than to piss Kageyama off. Have you thought more of what I asked you?”  
“The only thing I could come up with is to make Shouyou happy.” Oikawa said looking down at his mate, lovingly  
“And what do you think that will be?”  
“Shouyou loves volleyball, and I think it would make him happy to play again…..”   
“Is that all?” Iwaizumi asked, annoyed and unimpressed  
“For now, it's hard to figure out, but i'm going to do everything I can till I know what it is…” 

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, but before he could say more Hinata’s smell changed. Oikawa frowned and held him tighter hoping to calm him, but it did little to help, soon the whole team turned towards the now upset and distraught omega. 

Hinata POV

I was waiting for Oikawa to come out of the locker room, when he approached me. At first I thought nothing of it, nothing could happen while we were in the gym, sure no one else was in here but they were just in the other room….. Still I felt panicked. As if sensing it, he slowed, stopping further away then normal.

“Hinata can we talk?” Kaheyama asked, his frown softer than normal.  
“Okay…” I said nodding, cautiously he approached and sat next to me.  
“I'm sorry, for what happened on the roof a few weeks ago, I was made but it shouldn't have happened like that…'' Kageyama said looking me right in the eyes, he was sorry…..  
“It's okay I understand, it was a lot to take in…..”  
“Yeah, and I have been thinking of ways for you to get out of this.” I froze  
“That's not possible…….” I knew there was no way  
“There is.” Kageyama said, a fire in his eyes, I didn't like it….

I scooted away slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice, he did. Frowning he grabbed my wrist like before, I panicked, I tried pulling away, standing up. But his hold on my wrist was tight, too tight, I could feel the bruise forming over the fading one he left before. I cringed away from his touch, I didn't like it. No this touch wasn't one I wanted, it wasn't from my alpha but a different one.

But my alpha didn't want me, a small voice whispered in my head. He told me it was a mistake……. It was just for revenge against Kageyama, and now Kageyama was scaring me and my alpha wasn't here to protect me. Even if he was here, Oikawa would probably do nothing, I was a mistake after all……

“Let go.” I said pulling my arm again but he only tightened his grip  
“Your mine and I'm going to show you that.” He said, roughly pulling me to him  
“Oikawa!!” I yelled, calling for my alpha to help me

He didn't come….I was alone, I felt tears on my face as Kageyama forcefully pulled me to him. I cried out for help wishing for Oikawa to come save me…… And then he finally walked through the door, coming out of the locker room. Seeing us he smirked, what was so funny…..

“Oh Tobio, I see you found Hinata.” Oikawa's smirk grew, I felt the despair he said my last name….he didn't call me Shouyou…..  
“Yes I found my Hinata.” Kageyama growled  
“It's not like you can ever be his mate. But I don't really want him, have fun you two..” Oikawa said and then left………..


	20. Bus Rides Are Chaos Pt.3

Aoba Johsai POV

“Shouyou…” Oikawa sad looking down at his mate, HInata was starting to shake and his smell became thicker and thicker with panic  
“What's wrong with him?” Iwaizumi asked now on high alert  
“Shouyou wake up,” Oikawa said lightly shaking his mate, ignoring his teammates and their worry over him. “Shouyou wake up.” 

It took a few tries but Hianta woke up, when he opened his eyes he was crying. The team was shocked, and just stared at the two.

“Oikawa!” Hinata cried and then clung on to the elder, crying as he buried his face in his neck.  
“Was it another nightmare?” Oikawa frowned at the thought, as he rubbed his mates back, his only response was a nod “It's okay I’ve got you, it wasn't real. Tell me what happened?”

Hinata didn't say anything, just shook his head no, Oikawa sighed. Kissing Hinata’s temple he then let out some of his scent, trying to calm him with his scnt, and was happy when it did work. The team wanted to help, but they didn't know what to do, so they ended up just staring at the pair.

“Hinata what happened?” Iwaizumi asked once he had calmed down a bit  
“I don't really want to talk about it…..” Hinata whispered silently  
“Why not?” Kunimi asked, Oikawa sent them all a glare but they ignored it  
“I just don't…..”  
“Was it like the one before?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa looked down at Hinata, wanting to know the answer as well, Hinata only nodded his head and then they all frowned.

Hinata had a nightmare, and has had one about the same thing before. It bothered them, how many times had this happened, is it a new thing or has it been going on awhile? What could they do to fix it, and what was so bad that it scared Hinata? The team was swimming with questions all wanting to figure it out, but they didn't think the middle blocker was gonna talk. Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head at his fellow teammates, they were not to push Hinata. Then he moved away, the team doing their best to give the mates a chance to talk in private.

Oikawa POV

“Shouyou….I know you said you didn't want to talk, but i'm worried about you….” Oikawa said he didn't want to push him but he wanted to know what he could do to help  
“I'm fine really……” Shouyou said, but it was a lie, he was far from fine.

I didn't know what to do, Shouyou had finally calmed down earlier, from whatever had been bothering him these last few days, and now this nightmare….. Were they related? It would make sense, but that made it even harder to figure out…What could I do to calm him? I could try scenting him again, but so soon made it seem like a bad idea, plus it's not like I could scent him every time something agitated him, that would be bad……..

I was just starting to feel panicked when Shouyou moved closer to my scent gland, I froze, not in fear but as to not scare him off. It's not unusual for an omega to scent their alpha, but it's not something I thought Shouyou would ever do. Slowly I turned my neck, giving him easier access to it and to show that he could do what he wanted to, though he still hesitated. I had thought he had decided against it when I felt him lightly nuzzle into it, it felt wonderful. While it didn't feel as good as it did for omegas, or even betas, it still felt very pleasurable to be scented. It was like a warmth spread throughout my entire being, though too soon he stopped, and before I could help it I had made a disapproving noise. Shouyou having heard that looked at me shocked. I placed my forehead on his and shut my eyes, I sighed. It had felt ice, and Shouyou seemed calmer by it, which was good. But I wanted more, needed it, craved it…...but more wasn't going to happen…..

Hinata POV

I don't know what made me do it, but wrapped in Oikawa’s arms feeling distraught and hurt and so much more……. I wanted to find something to calm me. I tried breathing in his scent, him having let more out had helped, but it wasn't enough.. When he had scented me earlier it worked wonders on all my pain and nerves, but he couldn't scent me again, could he? No that wasn't the answer……..maybe I could scent him? It was rare but some omegas scented their alphas……...their alphas…...my alpha………. I mentally shook myself, I didn't want to think about that now….. Slowly I moved closer towards Oikawa's scent gland, hoping he would get what I wanted without me having to say it, I didn't think I would be able to….. He froze for a second, but then he slowly moved his neck to give me better access. He knew what I wanted to do, but was it okay….I felt like I was leading him on, and in a way I was, but he had to know like last time I had a nightmare right? I decided that he did know, after all nothing had changed right? This was just for comfort, like when he scented me earlier…...and the other day? Cautiously I nuzzled into Oikawa’s scent gland, basking in his smell. It felt so nice, once I felt calmer I pulled away, he made a noise of disapproval and I was shocked.

Staring at him, wide eyes he looked at me, a slight frown present, before placing our foreheads together and closing his eyes……. I closed my eyes too then, taking in our scents. I liked that he smelt like me, though I’d never admit it…… but maybe I should admit something…….

“Oikawa i'm scared to be at training camp….” I said and he pulled back, opening my eyes I found him staring at me shocked, though he quickly recomposed himself  
“What are you scared about?”  
“Well….” I debated what to say, deciding to tell him part of it, but not everything “I'm scared about how people will react….”  
“It will be okay, I promise i'll be right there.”  
“Okay.” I said nodding, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before laying my head back on his chest, he kissed my forehead in response and tightened his arms around me……

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was full of so many surprises. First the scenting me, then he goes and opens up a little, and finishes off by kissing my cheek before cuddling back into my chest, so nice…… Though if only it could have lasted. Our bus pulled into the parking lot, and Shouyou’s ease instantly vanished. I frowned at his anxiety, but knew we had to face the music. Everyone else left first but I stopped him.

“Remember what I said, i'm right here and not going anywhere.” I said and he nodded, then looked down shyly  
“Umm….” He stated but shook his head “Nevermind let go.” I frowned, catching his hand and pulling him to a stop.  
“What is it?” I asked, he was looking away but I could see the red tint to his checks  
“Well, uh-I uh was wondering…..” He stammered glancing at me, and then my bag, and then away again “Can I uh….wear you jackety since you not?” He asked sheepishly and I smiled  
“Of course you can.” I said pulling it out of my bag and handing it to him, it was huge on him, like a dress almost  
“Thank you…” He said glancing up at me after putting it on  
“Of course, anything for you.” I said smiling as I took his hand and led him off the bus. I was so happy, he was wearing my jacket, yet another wonderful surprise.


	21. Arrival

Hinata POV

When we got off the bus, we were met with both Fukurodani and Nekma waiting for us. I was scared to see them, see how they would react…. But the second I saw them the fear went away, they were my friends, and they would be happy to see me, and Oikawa and his team was here so nothing bad could happen. Upon spotting my best friend, now that I was no longer scared, I pulled my hand out of Oikawa’s and then ran towards him.

“Kenma!” I yelled and then jumped and hugged him  
“Shouyou?” He asked, barely catching me out of shock “What are you doing here, I thought Karasuno hasn't arrived yet?” He asked looking around for the Karasuno bus……

Reluctantly I let go of him, he would need some answers……...I normally texted him daily, but when Oikawa marked me I hadn't texted at all, and that was two weeks ago…… 

“Chibi-chan you smell different, did you and Kageyama jump the gun and decide to mate?” Kuroo said frowning at me  
“Hey hey hey! That's my disciple he mated with, where is he we need to have a chat.” Bokuto yelled looking around with Kuroo, but like Kenma they were only more confused since Karasuno wasn't here.  
“I'm not mated with Kageyama.” I said frowning at the idea of being mated with him, I wouldn't have ever wanted to be before and now after the nightmares……..the thought was terrifying  
“Wait does that mean you not at Karasuno anymore?” Kenma asked, he was hurt his friend stopped talking to him for two weeks and so much had happened….  
“No I uh…..go to Aoba Johsai now…..” I said   
“Who-” Kuroo started and narrowed his eyes at the team behind me, but was cut off  
“Shouyou is my mate.” Oikawa said, walking over and placing his arms around me   
“Shouyou you picked Oikawa?” Kenma asked shocked, he knew that I had never wanted to be mated…….Oikawa tensed at his words  
“Something like that…..” I said lying, this would be hard enough, maybe telling them how it really happened would be a bad idea…….  
“Shouyou it's okay to tell them the truth, they would find out eventually right?” Oikawa said and then looked at the others “I forced Shouyou to be my mate.” And then all hell broke loose  
“You what!?!” Kenma yelled, Kenma who never raised his voice!  
“Get you hands off my disciple!” Bokuto yelled as him and Kuroo stepped towards us, most likely to pull Oikawa away from me.  
“Guys…..” I said and all eyes turned to me, I shook my head and they stopped  
“But Shouyou……” Kenma whispered confused  
“We can talk about it later…..” I said and he nodded.

Akaashi who had been quiet till now, reached out and ruffled my hair before pulling a very angry and upset Bokuto and Kuroo away. Kenma nodded and then told us to follow him so he could show us to out room, along the way he pointed out both Nekoma’s and Fukurodani’s room, saying that they were there if we, more like I, needed anything. Then he left us in our room to get settled in.

Aoba Johsai POV

Hinata’s friends had been pissed, which they all understood. Hinata who was a ball of sunshine was forced into mating with someone, and judging by the way those alphas had looked at him it was because of more than just their friendship. They were all surprised when Oikawa was ready to face the music, some had thought that he would let Hinata lie for him, and those few who did think that were relieved that he didn't. Oikawa had been ready to accept whatever happened, knowing that what he did was wrong, his team was proud of him. And even more so, they were shocked that Hianta stopped them, they thought back to Oikawa’s words on the bus. Did Hinata really only tolerate him, the Hinata just now and the one that first arrived at Seijo were two very different people, and have been for a while, it's surprising how just two weeks can change someone so much. That goes for both Oikawa and Hinata, not to mention them as they were now also very protective of the ginger who was once a great enemy……..


	22. Karasuno

Karasuno POV

It had been a long two weeks…. Just two weeks since their sunshine left, no was stolen from them. Practice had been horrible those first few days, excruciating and unbarabble. No one could believe Hinata was gone, that he was now off who knows where with who knows who. They had tried to get where he transferred to from the school office, but at the Hinata family’s request that information was off limits. Of course one of them knew, and Kageyama was seething, though he refused to tell his team where he was. They would only get in the way of his plans. When they found out about training camp they had mixed feelings, they knew it would be good for them to go, but they were missing a major part of them. Hinata, if he had been there, would have immediately jumped up excited and bursting with energy, saying how he couldn't wait to see and play against everyone…… Of course when Kageyama found out who all was going to the camp though, he was over the moon.

As the bus pulled up they saw the captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani waiting for them, they for once were on time since Hinata had always been the one to run late…..They filled off the bus, all doom and gloom, only for their mood to get worse once they heard what the captains had to say to them…..

“Daichi, you're on time.” Kuroo said grinning at Daichi, but all he could do was frown  
“Yeah…..” He said and the others frowned too, Kuroo and Bokuto instantly knew what was wrong, their sunshine was missing  
“Hinata’s here……” Kuroo, no longer smirking and joking around, all eyes snapped to him “He arrived two hours ago with the Aoba Johsai team.”  
“What?” Suga asked completely shocked   
“Oikawa is his mate.” Bokuto spat and you could see the look of rage on Daichi’s and Suga's faces, they were the only ones who knew Hinata had been forced by someone to mate.

All of Karasuno, except Kageyama, was frozen in shock. Hinata and Oikawa were mated, Hianta was at Aoba Johsai, one of their biggest rivals and was mated with the captain of the team. They didn't understand how this happened, or why. Noya and Tanaka had tried to make a run for inside, most likely to find Hinata, but Ennoshita grabbed them by the collar and hauled them back. Tsukishima let out a tch noise and then acted like he didn't care, but he did, and Yamaguchi was worriedly looking between Tsukishima and Kageyama, who was angrier than he even saw him. Even though kageyama already knew, he didn't like hearing it, it made him want to kill Oikawa and then claim Hinata as his, just like he rightfully was, Kageyama thought. 

“Where is he!?!” Suga yelled, anger now bubbling over, he was ready to tear someone apart now that he snapped out of his shock  
“They're in the gym.” Kuroo said, not quite sure if he was meaning Hinata or Oikawa but they were together so…… “But you need to calm down before you go.” He said and Suga glared   
“I think I will go have a chat with him.” Daichi said, him and Suga both started to head in but Kuroo and Bokuto stopped them by blocking the path “Move.” Daichi growled  
“We already tried to tear him apart when we found out, but Hinata stopped us.” Kuroo said frowning, Suga deflated a bit, the hurt and sadness taking over  
“But...he…” Suga tried, but he couldn't say it, didn't want to. Kuroo and Bokuto nodded  
“He told us, Oikawa did anyways………” Kuroo said and then frowned more “Hinata was gonna lie for him…..”  
“What?” Daichi asked shocked, they had never had Hinata lie before, and he lied to try and hide what happened with Oikawa……..  
“Look now isn't the time, let me show you guys to your room, you can calm down, and then come join us in the gym. If you go up to either of them now, it would be a bad idea.” Kuroo said  
“Okay….” Daichi nodded, they all frowned and followed the two captains to their room, which was moved to as far away from Aoba Johsai as possible once they had found out about what happened…..

Once there the team was completely quiet, all upset and hurt, and they didn't know what to do. Most wanted to storm right up to Oikawa and kill him, and none but Dachi and Suga knew that he had forced Hinata to become his mate, and could only imagine what would happen once they all knew. Kageyama was quiet for another reason though, he was slowly putting a plan together. Because of Hinata he had accepted his title of King of The Court, and he was ready to take his queen back, even if it was by force……….


	23. I Can't

Oikawa POV

Shouyou’s jittery and jumpy, his previous calm seemed like a dream since his anxiety had shot all the way up again, no it was like he was even more anxious and nervous. And the closer it came time to go to the gym, the worse it got. Maybe it would be better if he stayed in the room today, I could easily just come back on breaks and do touch with him, maybe not having to do that in the middle of the gym would help. Plus he looked majorly exhausted still……

“Shouyou you okay?” I asked walking over to him, I knew the answer but asked anyway…..  
“Yeah…..ish?” He said, I raised a brow and he sighed and shook his head no  
“Is it because we have to go to the gym?” I asked sitting next to him on his futon, he leaned his head on my shoulder  
“No…...well a bit but…..” So it was only part of the answer, the nightmare must still be haunting him…..  
“Is it the nightmare then too?” I asked wanting to confirm my thoughts, he nodded reluctantly

Again I wondered what terrified him so much to cause him this much fear, to act like this….. I didn't like it, I wished whatever it was I could get rid of it, but I didn't even know where to begin guessing at what it was….. And there was no way he was ready to tell me. Sighing I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Do you want to skip going to the gym?” I asked, and he tensed up and I could smell the fear in him “Shouyou what's wrong?” I asked panicked slightly  
“N-nothing….. I uh I'll go to the gym don't worry…….” He said, looking down and seeming to shrink a bit.  
“Are you sure?” I asked, narrowing my eyes in thought, trying to figure out what happened…….  
“Yeah…..i'll go….” He whispered  
“Okay you can sit in the bleachers like normal.” I said and his fear subsided a bit but not completely…. “Unless you feel like playing?” I said jokingly trying to get him to calm down   
“Oh yeah that would be fun, what do you think Hinata?” Hanamaki asked, the team had been sending him worried glances the whole time, I smiled slightly, they accepted him into our pack and would protect him.  
“Uh, no sorry….” Shouyou said glancing up and away again  
“Oh but how are we going to win now.” Matsukawa said coming over as well, Shouyou rolled his eyes at them and I laughed, it was so cute  
“I guess you'll have to figure it out unless you want to do flying laps for the whole camp” Shouyou said jokingly, a small hint of a smile there…...he was calming down a bit more, good  
“Flying laps?” I asked and he nodded  
“It's the penalty for losing a set.” He said I could tell he was thinking back to last time he was here, I wonder if it was a good memory or not….  
“Then I guess we better win.” I said and then we stood and left for the gym.

I didn't miss how everyone glared at me, or the shock they had when Shouyou didn't play. I knew it would come, after all what I did was unforgivable, and it caused Shouyou to stop playing the sport he loved. Sighing I went over at break, sitting behind him and wrapping my arms around him, the dirty looks I got were amplified, but I ignored them and focused on Shouyou. He was doing the homework for over the break, and right now he was focused on math. Iwaizumi and I have helped him a few times, and he has been doing better….but he’s still horrible at it.

“Number three through seven are wrong.” I said and he frowned, picking up his eraser to start them over, “You don't have to redo everything….here” I showed him where to restart from and he did, getting three and four done but getting stopped on five  
“I don't get it….” He said frowning more  
“You almost had it. Here you should have distributed first and then divided.” I said and he nodded and followed my instructions, then we worked through the rest.  
“Thanks Oikawa.” He said as I got up to go start the next match, I ruffle his hair and smiled  
“Anything for you Shouyou.”

3rd Person POV

Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi huddled together at the far side of the gym. They were all shocked when Hinata had gone and sat down on the bleachers, that he wasn't playing. By now everyone had heard and was sending Oikawa dirty looks. They wanted to run to the ginger and get answers, but they had a feeling that even if they could get past Oikawa and his team, Hinata wasn't ready to talk. So they took to glaring at Oikawa, and doing so even more on break when he walked over to Hinata and sat behind him hugging him. Hinata to their surprise, let Oikawa hang on him, it made them pissed. He was their Hinata and Oikawa needed to back up. When Hinata frowned, Bokuto went to walk over there, but Akaashi stopped him, as he and the others could tell Hinata wasn't really frowning at Oikawa but whatever he was working on. 

“Akaashi let go, I'm gonna go pull him off my Hinata..” Bokuto whined   
“He's not yours. Stop.” Akaashi said scolding him  
“But Hinata-” Bokuto tried but Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head  
“Bro he's not ours and you know it.”  
“That's not what you said earlier.” Kenma said looking up at his friend frowning and Kuroo frowned back  
“You know that I didn't actually mean he was ours, Hinata doesn't belong to anyone, and if he heard us say he did he might hate us.” Kuroo said matter-of-factly  
“Shouyou might get mad at you three, but he wouldn't be made at me.” Kenma said, they all knew that he was right, Hinata wouldn't like an alpha saying he was his but Kenma was different.  
“It's not fair that you get special treatment from him.” Bokuto pouted  
“It's not my fault he prefers me, maybe if Alphas were not so possessive it wouldn't be an issue.”  
“I don't think I’ve ever been that possessive of Hinata.” Akaashi said and the other nodded  
“He might not get mad at you either Akaashi.” Kenma agreed

Their conversation was interrupted by the coaches calling them back onto the court, however Kuroo and Bokuto did not join because as they were about to start they were told to go meet Karasuno out front. Leaving the captains scent a last glance at Hinata before they went to go inform Karasuno where their missing crow was.

Hinata POV

When the gym door opened, everyone turned and looked. And there they were…..my team…….no my former team. They were here…… When they came in, their eyes immediately found me. I didn't want to talk to them, I couldn't……. What did I do? It seemed like the gym froze before they started heading straight to me, Tanaka and Noya yelling my name as they ran towards me. Daichi and Suga looked concerned and uncertain and something else but I wasn't sure. Tsukishima kept his face neutral, but Yamaguchi had a small nervous smile on. Kageyama…...I refused to look at him, I couldn't. I was just starting to panic as they were getting closer when their path was blocked, and Oikawa was next to me.

“Shouyou…..” He said, kneeling down, we were blocked from view by his team. “Do you want to see them now, if not I will send them away.” He said  
“I…..” I looked down, feeling my tears well up and shook my head no “I can't….” I whispered and he nodded. 

He hugged me, kissed me forehead, and then left….. I didn't know whether to be thankful or hurt or to feel upset. I just wanted to disappear…….

Oikawa POV

Karasuno had just walked in and was making a b-line for Shouyou. I felt the fear radiating off him, and I was moving over to him immediately, my team following and blocking their path. I wasn't surprised when Shouyou said he didn't want to talk to them, the guilt built inside me stung, this was my fault. I hugged him and kissed his head, before I made my way to his former team. I would be lucky if one of them didn't punch me the second I walked over, but they didn't.

“Shouyou doesn't want to talk with you guys right now, so please don't go up to him.” I said meeting their captains eyes, his rage was very clear  
“Move out of the way.” He said and went to step forward but I didn't move, I wouldn't  
“No.” I said “You can talk with him when he’s ready to, but he doesn't want to right now, so leave him be.”  
“You don't get to tell us what to do not after what you did to Hinata!” Suga yelled storming over and getting in my face, it took alot but I stayed calm  
“He said he didn't want to talk with you, so i'm not letting you.” I said, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, I'm sure ready to yell at me when he stopped and looked behind me.  
“Suga…..” Shouyou said and Suga’s grip disappeared and he was around me and going towards Shouyou within a second “I'm sorry Suga…...but I don't really want to talk right now….”  
“It's okay Hinata, I'm sorry for how I acted just now but…..” the vice-captain shook his head and moved on “I understand. Whenever you're ready I'll be here.” He said, giving Shouyou a pat on the head before heading back to his team, glaring at me after Shouyou could no longer see his face.

After that Karsuno followed their vice-captain to go warm up. All frowning and then glaring at me. Sighing I went over to check on Shouyou, he was of course very high stung but he said he was okay…… Maybe I shouldnt practice the whole day, I could do a half day of practice so he didn't have to be in here the whole time……. No Shouyou wouldn't agree to that, just like when I offered to skip this trip…..

“Is Hinata okay?” Iwaizumi asked after I walked back over from talking with Shouyou  
“He says he is, but he is so anxious and nervous, and it's making me feel uneasy too. I don't know what to do to calm him….” I said sighing  
“How did you calm him on the bus?” Kunimi asked and I could feel my checks heat up slightly  
“Nothing!” I yelled a little to loudly  
“Oh what's this?” Hanamaki asked walking over and slinging his arm around me, then smelt me and grinned “Did Hinata scent you?”   
“W-well…..uh he uh!” I stammered and they all laughed “Yes okay, he scented me.”  
“And how did this happen?” Matsukawa asked grinning along with the rest of my team  
“Well I was holding him, tring to calm him down, and he moved closer and I was shocked. I knew what he was going to do but I didn't think he would do it, but when he moved closer, I was shocked but it's not like i would tell him no, so I moved so he had easier access and as a way of saying okay, and though he hesitated he scented me, and I still can't believe it happened and was shocked and-” I started ranting out and Iwaizumi finally cut me off  
“Oikawa breath, we get it, you were shocked” He said placing a hand on my shoulder, I did as told and took a deep breath “Better?” He asked and I nodded  
“So yeah uh….thats what happened….” I said and the team was staring at me in shock not really sure what to say, by the warmth in my checks I was probably very red so that didn't help…


	24. Realizations

Hinata POV

I felt uncomfortable, sitting in the gym, it had always felt like home before but now I just wanted to run away and be anywhere else. I could feel eyes on me….. Oikawa’s, his team, Karasuno’s, the other teams, the coaches even…….but also Kageyama’s…...he seems to want to burn me alive. Sending shivers up my spine, the uneasy feeling from all my nightmares, was there but this time in real life. Why…..why couldn't I have taken Oikawa’s offer and we skipped this, why couldn't I have asked to stay in the room……...I didn't want to be here. If only none of this had never happened. I didn't focus on my work anymore, instead I just stared at the paper to avoid others eyes, doing my best to keep all my emotions and scent in check…… deep breath in, don't let any of my scent out, deep breath out, don't let Oikawa feel my wild emotions…...and repeat.

Still even though I tried to stay calm, my mind ran wild. Running in circles…….Back to how all this started, to Oikawa apologising, and then to this moment, only to start at the beginning again. I had thought Oikawa and I had gotten on better terms, not that I had forgiven him, but I had thought I Didn't hate him. But sitting in the gym, it was like those feelings were trying to crawl back, but I didn't hate him…… I would even go as far as say we were on our way to becoming friends…..

It was too much. Standing I quickly walked over to coach Irihata, asking him to tell Oikawa I went to the room, and then quickly left. Thankfully everyone was immersed in intense games, so I slipped away with no one following. I did my best to get to the room as quickly as I could, and only once there did I allow my emotions to slip out. Falling onto one of the futons I cried, heart wrenching sobs that could no longer be held back. I didn't want to be in this situation anymore. But I knew there was no going back. I cried like that until I fell asleep, too exhausted from crying to even dream.

Oikawa POV 

Before the team could tease me anyone about Shouyou scenting me, we started the next practice match. Occasionally I would glance his way, just as others would, he was currently acting like he was still doing his schoolwork but he wasn't. He wasn't focused at all, and though he was trying to hold them back I got small waves of his emotions, something was really bothering him…….I tried to focus, but I couldn't, it was even worse when Shouyou tried to leave the gym. The second I saw him leave I B-lined to coach, who wasn't surprised that I ran over. He actually looked like he was glad I did, nodding his head in the direction of the door and motioning for Yahaba, he was saying I could go after him. I bowed, glanced back at the gym full of people who were just now noticing Shouyou’s absence, and sprinted out the door. I was just about to open the door when I heard him crying, each sob felt like someone stabbing me, but he didn't let a single emotion come through our bond…….I wanted to rush in, but Shouyou was keeping his emotions from me on purpose, he wanted to be alone……. I sat there, just outside the door...just enough of a wall that I couldn't do anything, but listened as he cried his eyes out. When his wails finally stopped I opened the door, stopping in shock. Not because he was passed out from crying, but that the futon he was on was mine…..I walked over and sat next to him, brushing his hair out of his face, my omega……..what can I do to fix this…..

“Oikawa coach wants to know if you're coming back?” Iwaizumi said, snapping me out of my thoughts, how long have I been sitting here…..”  
“Uh…” I tried but didn't know what to say, looking away from him and back at Shouyou  
“You've been gone for an hour.” He said sighing and coming over to sit next to me  
“I don't want to leave him. But if he was up he’d tell me to go practice….”  
“What happened to make him so upset again?”   
“I don't know, I let him cry by himself…..”   
“You what?” Iwaizumi said, raising his voice a bit, but immediately dropped it once Shouyou stirred in his sleep “How could you let him cry alone?!” He demanded angry pouring off him  
“Because it's what he wanted.” I said feeling my heart clench in pain “He didn't want me to comfort him otherwise he wouldn't have hid his feelings and then snuck away…”

We were quiet after that, no one knowing what to say. Because what was there, we both knew I was right, Shouyou hadn't wanted me to comfort him. But I couldn't tell why….. Did I do something else wrong, is it because of his old team, or something else, how did I figure out how to help him when he didn't want to tell me what was wrong. What could I do, seeing him suffer so much hurt, and I know it's my fault, but I want to help make it better.

“Do you love him?” Iwaizumi asked out of the blue  
“What?” I asked confused “I guess I do because of the bond right?”   
“No. I don't mean the bond.” He said staring me dead in the eyes “Do you as a person love Hinata?” I froze

Did I love him? At his words my mind flooded with hundreds of things about him. His laughs, smiles, the way his eyes expressed their emotions so vividly. How you could tell he was brighter than the sun when he smiled. How he flew on the court, and always gave his all. How he cared for others and always listened intently, even if he didnt understand everything you said. How he was a great older brother to Natsu. The feeling of holding him in my arms, or just holding his hand even, scent me over the moon. How I wanted more of him. To kiss him and hold him and hug him, just more…… How I lost myself in his wonderful scent that first day. How even before we mated I wanted him. He was the most amazing person I've ever met, and there was still so much I didn't know about him. I thought of how, when he cried my heart broke. How I wanted to protect him, to be the person he went to for comfort and safety….. I loved Shouyou, more than I could ever know, and I felt stupid for just now realizing it.

“I love Shouyou……”


	25. Honesty

Oikawa POV

“Iwaizumi…” I said looking at my friend, tears stinging my eyes, “What do I do now…?”

Just as he opened his mouth to say something he was cut off by Shouyou bolting up. He seemed on high alert, looking around in a panic before settling his eyes on me, his hand reached out and whipped away a tear I didn't know escaped.

“Oikawa whats wrong?” He asked  
“Nothi-” I started but was cut off  
“Don't lie to me.” He said, pinning me with his stare, “If you don't want to talk about it, I understand but don't lie to me.”  
“I'm sorry you're right, I won't lie, but I don't want to talk about it.” I said and he nodded  
“Okay. But when you are ready i'm here.” He then hugged me tightly and leaned up to kiss my forehead  
“Okay….” I said, I really want to just hug him and tell him everything but not now…….  
“So Hinata…” Iwaizumi said, clearly trying to change the subject “Why did you leave the gym, did something happen?”  
“I just really couldn't stand to be in there any longer…..so I left” He said looking away  
“Are you okay?” I asked,taking note of his puffy eyes, he was also still masking most of his feelings “If not you don't have to hide your feelings….”  
“I'm going to be fine.” He said, I could tell he was trying not to lie but also didn't want to share right now, I sighed  
“How about we go get something to eat.” I said, if we had been here for an hour, it would be lunch time almost, he nodded and off the three of us went.

Time Skip To After Dinner

Hinata POV

I wasn't surprised when I found Kenma waiting by our room after dinner. The other side glanced at him a bit but went in, except for Oikawa who looked at me. He wanted to know if he should stay, I shook my head and he nodded hugging me and then went in also. Then Kenma and I went towards the Nekoma room. Upon arriving I was shocked by how many people were waiting, this was a lot more than I thought….. Daichi, Suga, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo I had expected. Assahi, Ennoshita, and Kiyoko were understandable. But having Tsukishima come was a shock.

“Uh hey guys….” I said walking in after kenma, who promptly shut the door behind us.  
“Hinata!” Suga said rushing over and enveloping me into a tight hug, he always made me feel so safe, Daichi followed closely behind and joined in, the Karasuno parents….i missed them

I then in turn hugged the others, even Tsukishima to my shock yet again, and then we sat down. No one said anything, them not knowing how to ask and me not knowing how to start explaining. Finally though, Suga took the lead, knowing just how to find the right words.

“Tell me how you've been?” He asked, he was sitting on my left and holding my hand for dear life, like if he let go I might disappear  
“I'm good, i'm doing well in school, actually passing my classes, and…..” That was all I could think of  
“It's a miracle that you're passing shrimp.” Tsukki said earning a look from Suga, but he was really just trying to lighten the thick mood  
“Whatever beanpole.” I said, trying to taunt back, but it didn't really work  
“And what about volleyball…..” Suga asked, I felt a pang in my chest, how did I explain that I didn't want to play the sport I loved…..  
“I'm not playing anymore…..” I finally whispered looking at the ground  
“Why?” Kenma asked, he was on my other side, reaching out to grab my hand also  
“I don't want to….” I was gonna leave it as that but they would want more, they deserved more than that….I turned to Suga and Dachi next to him ”I don't want to play on another team, you guys are my family, and the thought of being on another team hurts….what if I had to play against you….”   
“Oh Hinata….” Suga said pulling me into a hug  
“I understand how you feel. But you can't let that stop you from playing, even if you joined another team we will always be your teammates and your family.” Daichi said  
“Is that the only reason?” Kenma asked, like always being able to read me…..  
“Kinda…..” I sighed “At first that was part of the reason, the other part was that I didn't want to be on a team with Oikawa….”  
“And that's changed now?” Kuroo asked  
“I'm not sure……” I said and they nodded  
“About him……” Akaashi said bringing up their other main topic  
“What about him exactly?” I asked  
“How about you tell those who don't know how you ended up his mate.” Tsukishima said, narrowing his eyes a bit, I might be wrong but he seemed mad….?  
“Well uh…..apparently our moms were friends in highschool and when they found each other again they had come over. I had gone into heat while he was there and uh…...we ended up mated…..” I said, purposely avoiding the part about it being forced  
“You mean that's when he forced you into being his mate.” Kuroo stated, looking towards those who didn't know, he did it on purpose since it was obvious I was trying to avoid it.  
“What?” Ashahi asked, eyes huge, Ennoshita, Kiyoko and Tsukishima all in shock too  
“Yes.” I said dryly, giving Kuroo a small glare.  
“They weren't lying…” Suga said, frowning  
“Huh?” I asked  
“You tried to cover that Oikawa forced you…..” He said in a monotone voice, for the first time he was unreadable “Why?”  
“It doesn't change anything.” I said looking away “Whether it was voluntary or not, i'm still mated with him, and nothing can change that. But it's not like I was hiding it, I just thought it would be easier if I didn't tell you all…..”  
“Bullshit.” Bokuto said drawing our eyes “You have to let us know, otherwise we could have thought you were happy and you're not right?”   
“I'm not exactly unhappy though, I mean I am but I'm okay…..” I said trying to explain this, but to be honest I wasn't even a hundred percent sure how I felt……  
“Okay I think this is enough for now,” Suga said, noticing my conflict. “Hinata, why don't I walk you back to your room.” 

I nodded saying my goodbyes and followed him. Like with Kenma earlier it was a bit awkward, I didn't know what to say…. Thankfully Suga has always been good at soothing awkward situations. Making small talk about things i’ve been doing in school, it was nice I had really missed him……

Aoba Johsai POV

Everyone watched as Oikawa kept pacing the room, he was being extremely high strung, even for him. They of course had tried to calm him a couple of times but nothing seemed to be working. It was understandable, Hinata was with his friends and old teammates to talk, and there was no doubt that Oikawa was the main topic.

“Shittykawa, will you give it a rest, you're gonna ruin their floors.” Iwaizumi said throwing the closest thing at him, sadly that was a pillow….  
“Iwa-chan mean!!” Oikawa whined, snapping out of his intense worry for a second, only to go back to frowning…..but at least he stopped pacing  
“What are you so worried about?” Watari asks “It's not like Hianta can be taken away from you.”  
“I know…..I just….” Oikawa trailed off. “Im worried about what they were saying, I don't think they’d hurt him, but no one would have guessed I would force someone into mating with me either…”  
“Your right they won't hurt him.” Iwaizumi said, but he knew his words would do little to help, so he thought of some physical proof “And if they did you would feel it, right?”  
“.....yeah” Oikawa said nodding, he knew his friend was right  
“So on to another topic……” Matsukawa said smirking  
“You and Hinata” Hanamaki finish grinning as well, and even more so when Oikawa flushed a bit  
“W-what about us?” Oikawa stammered slightly  
“First the scenting and then you two being alone, something happens?” Matsukawa asked, but instead of Oikawa getting embarrassed like he thought he looked sad and upset  
“What's wrong?” Yahaba asked  
“I love Shouyou.” Oikawa said, shocking even himself with his honesty, the team froze, they had thought Oikawa liked him or at least started to but this was a full blown love confession  
“What's the problem with that?” Kunimi asked  
“He doesn't love me back…..” Oikawa said, and then he started to cry…..


	26. Trial Basis

Hinata POV

We were only about halfway to the Aoba Johsai room when I felt like I needed to find Oikawa, and quickly. So with a quick, I have to go, thrown over my shoulder I started sprinting down the halls. Throwing the door open, every head snapped in my direction, but I was only focused on one. Oikawa sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by teammates, crying. I didn't like it, seeing him cry, it made my gut twist and clench in weird ways. It made me angry too, at whatever was causing his pain. I quickly made my way over, ignoring how the others watched, as I knelt in front of Oikawa and took his face in my hands.

“What's wrong?” I asked but he shook his head, like earlier he didn't want to tell me…..I understood though, so I did what he always did for me. “It's okay, I've got you….”

I then pulled Oikawa into my arms, and he clung to me, crying into my shoulder. It hurt seeing him like this, and what made it worse was I had no real clue as to how to calm him down. Thinking back I tried to do what he did for me, hold him tight, rubbing his back calmingly, run fingers through his hair, and whisper to him that it was going to be okay and that I was here. It was working, slowly but surely. Oikawa’s tears started to dry down, and I held him even after they had stopped. That's when I started to notice we were not alone, I felt embarrassed but I didn't let him go. And soon he was dozing off in my lap…….. That's when I finally paid attention to the other, and my anger soared. 

“Does anyone care to explain what happened?” I asked looking around the room, they were all shocked and taken aback  
“Hinata calmed down, nothing happened, Oikawa was just working through some things…. So stop glaring at everyone” Iwaizumi said, ruffling my hair, I looked around the room one last time before nodding and focusing back on running my hands through Oikawa’s soft hair.

Shortly after that I reluctantly moved Oikawa to his futon, with Iwaizumi’s help of course, since Oikawa was really heavy. Then after I was sure he was still deep in sleep I went and laid down in mine next to him. Though sleep didn't seem like it was my friend, causing me to stay awake for hours, I was sure I would never get any sleep until I felt the blankets shifting next to me. Next thing I know, Oikawa’s arms are around me. Holding me flush to his chest, his head buried in the nap of my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine as it tickled me. I should have elbowed him and forced him to move, or gotten up and moved myself. But I didn't, before I could even think I relaxed into his hold and then was out like a light

Oikawa POV

When I woke up I was confused, the last thing I remembered was crying in Shouyou’s arms, and now I'm in his futon clinging to him….Nuzzling into his hair, taking a deep breath of his sweet scent, I thought about us. I loved Shouyou, and my actions have been painfully obvious since the beginning, because sure it had been to spite Tobio but it was more than that too. I've been so jealous and possessive over him, it's a wonder that Shouyou doesn't hate me even more.I wonder what he would say if I told him, how would he react, would he accept me…..maybe not now but in time? Iwaizumi’s question, the one that seems to constantly nag at me, popped back up. Our future…… Now that I know I love him, I want so much, but what would he want. I haven't asked him, probably out of fear of him saying he wanted nothing to do with me. But I really hope that's not the case, even if he says he just wants a friendship relationship even though we're mates, it might be all I can hope for really.

“Oikawa.” Matsukawa called  
“Yes?”  
“Are we waking Hinata up or letting him sleep?” Was it that time already?  
“Why not let him sleep, you should stay with him.” Iwaizumi said when I didn't answer  
“But he-” I tried to say he would say I should go but he cut me off  
“Hinata is exhausted, has been for a while, and so are you. I'll let the coach know you're gonna be late, just be there after lunch.” Iwaizumi said before opening the door and ushering the rest of the team out of the dark room, before shutting it quietly, discussion done.

It's funny really, no one would expect Iwaizumi to be the caring type but he is actually really doting. Laughing slightly I hug Shouyou tighter and shut my eyes. But before I can go to sleep Shouyou shifts and starts stretching, waking up….

“Oikawa?” He mumbles out, I hum in response, “What time is it?” He asks  
“Don't worry about it go back to sleep”  
“But you have practice.” Shouyou tries to sit up and protest but I hold him still in my arms  
“I've been ordered to skip morning practice, now let's go back to sleep.”

I think he listens, as he's quiet for a second. But then he starts shifting, turning around to face me. Opening my eyes I see him looking up at me, just barely able to make out his feature in the dim light from the window. He looks skeptical, like he wants to say or ask something but isn't sure. 

“Um…” He starts and then looks away before looking back “I uh know I said we wouldn't, but uh I was thinking….” I froze as he was about to say what I thought he was going to say.  
“It's really horrible isn't it?” I ask and he looks confused before realization hits and he nods  
“So uh...just maybe on a trial basis…..” He suggested and I nodded  
“Sounds good.” I replied, trying to remain calm but really I wanted to jump and scream of joy  
“Okay.” He agreed  
“Shouyou there's something else i’d like you to try on a trial basis….” Maybe he would be willing, he really should be there anyways….  
“What is it?” He asked skeptically  
“I want you to play with us during camp, “ I start and he's about to say something so I rush to finish “I know you've said you don't want to, but you belong there, and i'm sorry I took you away from your team, but will you at least try…...please?” I add a silent plea at the end  
“I-” He tries, I can see the tears in his eyes, he doesn't know what to say   
“Why don't you take today to think about it, and let us know tonight, if you want to you can play the rest of camp or even just one day, okay?” I held my breath  
“Okay i'll think about it.” He said nodding  
“Thank you.”


	27. Getting Advice

Hinata POV

Like I promised I was thinking about it, about playing again even if it's just on a trial basis. I did miss playing, sitting in the gym watching them play was torture….. But could I play, without my first and only team…..I didn't know. I did know who I needed to talk to though, and with break just starting I saw them leaving the gym. Oikawa was on his way over and I ran up to him, hugged him for touch and then said I had to go and not to follow me, before running out of the gym. On my way out i heard him call out to me, then a smacking sound, if the door didn't shut I was sure a Iwa-chan and mean would have been coming through next. Laughing a bit I glanced around, spotting them down the hall. I only hesitated slightly before calling out to them.

“Suga, Dachi….” I called and their heads snapped around  
“Hinata is something wrong?” Suga asked rushing over  
“No but uh….Can I talk to you?” I asked  
“Of course, let's go find someplace quiet.” Daichi said as more people came pailing out of the gym, laughing and messing around.

They led me down the halls till we thought we were far enough away from everyone. The whole walk Suga had been leading me by the hand, his grasp tight but soft, like he was afraid I'd disappear if he didn't hold on. There was a vending machine so Dachi, ever the dad, got us all to drink before we sat on the bench. Sitting between them I felt like a kid between his parents. We always called them mom and dad as a joke, but it's true in a way since Daichi was the leader….. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Suga asked, hand on my back, it was calming…..  
“Well about volleyball……” I trailed off, I had to do this. I needed to find an answer, “Oikawa wants me to play, even if it's just as a trial….”  
“What's wrong with that?” Daichi asked, I could tell they both felt conflicted, probably like I did.  
“I don't want to play without you guys.” I said tears welling up “I already miss you so much, I don't want to play without you, but I miss it….” I cried, Suga pulled me into his arms and held me  
“It's okay Hinata, wanting to play isn't a bad thing. Oikawa’s right you should play.” Daichi said rubbing my back  
“But you guys won't be there.” I whined, I cried so much recently  
“Sure we will. We might not be on your team anymore but we are still here for you. We all care for you, and we want you to be happy. I think you should give it a try, and if you don't like it and dont want to play then you can stop whenever you want, Okay?” Suga said as he held me  
“You guys don't hate me?” I asked and they both froze, Suga pushed me to arms length ad meet my eyes  
“Hinata we would never hate you for playing, no one would. We all love you and want you to be happy.” He said looking at me, I could only nod before I was pulled back to him.

Oikawa POV

I was on my way to cuddle with Shouyou when he darted to me and hugged me. I didn't even get a chance to hug him back though before he was gone, shouting he had to go talk with someone and that I couldn't follow. I was shocked, he ditched me.

“W-wait Shouyou!” I called snapping out of my frozen state, he was almost to the door, I had just taken a step to follow when I felt something hit my head “Iwa-chan mean!” I said turning to face my smiling friend as I rubbed the back of my head  
“Shittykawa he said not to follow.” He said tossing another volleyball lightly, ready to attack if I tried following him.

I resorted to sitting in Shouyou’s spot, pouting that he left. My team was laughing at me too, it was rediculaiouse. Then as I sat there I slowly fell Shouyou’s emotions…...sadness, loss, hurt, discomfort, pain, longing…….I wanted to go run and find him, but I wasn't gonna be able to get past Iwaizumi and his volleyball headshots. So I was left to sit there and feel Shouyou’s pain, and not be able to do anything to help.

“So what did you two talk about this morning?” Iwaizumi asked  
“Well uh….I uh asked Shouyou to try playing volleyball with us.” I said, trying to avoid the other topic for as long as possible  
“What did he say?” Iwaizumi asked, him and everyone else giving me their full attention, all jokes aside   
“Well….. He said he would think about it, so its progress…..” They nodded, we all wanted him to join us and we hoped he would…...if not now, eventually.

The others disbursed after that, seeming satisfied that that was our conversation, all except Iwaizumi anyways. He waited patiently for them to leave and then sat next to me. I guess he had seen through my intentions…..

“Do you want to tell me why you’ve been antsy?” He asked, he always was able to see through me so well  
“I don't know what you're talking about?” I tried to act nonchalant and shrug it off but he just hit me in the head “Ow, Iwa-chan mean.” I said rubbing my head, us frowning at the other  
“Dont play dumb shittykawa or i’ll hit you.” He said, I could practically see the tick mark on his forehead  
“You already did.” I grumbled and he shot me a glare, sighing I gave in “Has it been that obvious?” I asked and he sighed then too  
“Just to those who know you.” He said, which meant the whole team…..great  
“When we woke up I was sleeping with Shouyou, but I didn't ask, at some point I just moved closer to him last night…” I was ready for him to yell at me but he didn't  
“Was he angry?”   
“No, he wasn't, he asked if we...uh could try sleeping together….” I said, voice going quieter and quieter by the second.  
“What?” Iwaizumi asked, shocked, I would have laughed at his expression if this had been any other conversation. “What did you say”  
“I said yes of course.” I said feeling my cheeks burning, he knew what I said so I don't know why he even asked “It's better for both of us, and even if it wasn't it's not like I could refuse him.”  
“Good.” He said grinning now, he's such a jerk.

Karasuno POV

After Hinata had calmed down, Daichi and Suga took him back to the gym, saying a brief goodbye before heading over to gym 3 for their team practice. As Hinata left they watched him run to Oikawa, who seemed to have been sulking and then upon seeing his mate, instantly started fretting over him. While neither of them liked it, Oikawa seemed to care for Hinata, though they still were pissed about how they became mates. Sighing, Daichi turned and left, his mate following and talking with his hand.

“Do you think Hianta will play?” Suga asked after a few moments of silence  
“I dont know.” Daichi frowned, “I hope he does, because while he will be missed, Oikawa is right, he belongs on the court.” Daichi said, anger at the other alpha for taking away Hinata rising up  
“Daichi, calm down……” Suga said, noticing his alphas anger, squeezing his hand  
“I'm sorry.” Daichi sighed again, he had been doing that alot since Hinata was stolen, “I hate him for what he’s done.”  
“I know, I do too. But Hinata is right, we can't do anything about it now.” Suga pulled him to a stop. “Right now we need to do our best to make sure Hinata is safe and happy, even through this horrible situation. I think playing will help him.”  
“It will.” Daichi nodded “And it will also help once I threaten Oikawa within an inch of his life if he does anything ever again.” Daichi finished, the murderous look on his face sure to scare anyone  
“Daichi, as much as I would like to threaten and even beat the crap out of him, we can't.” Suga sighed, sometimes Daichi’s anger at people hurting those important to him was too much even if somewhat justified. “Lets watch and see whats up before we go in and do anything we will regret, just like Kuroo suggested yesterday.”  
“Okay….you're right.” Daichi agreed and they went on their way


	28. I Want To Play

Hinata POV

I peaked around the gym door, trying to be as quiet and discreet as possible. I wanted to go in, but it was hard…… Tsukishima was being corrected by Kuroo on something, unfortunately I was too far away to hear what, but whatever it was really annoyed Tsukishima based on the look he had…… Maybe I should just go, hiding here isn't helping, and I can't bring myself to go in…..

“Hey Hey Hey! Hinata how long are you gonna hide out there, aye?” Bokuto yelled causing everyone to turn and look at the door, and in turn me, I don't know how he knew I was there since his back was to me  
“Uh sorry for lurking….” I said, sheepishly stepping out of my apparently bad hiding space “How did you know I was here?” I asked  
“We’ve all known since you came up thirty minutes ago, your desperation is rolling off you in waves.” Tsukishima said rolling his eyes, I instantly flushed had it been that bad  
“Don't worry about it shorty, we all know you must want to play, why don't we do a three on three like normal?” Kuroo said walking over and guiding me into the gym  
“Uh I do-” I tried to back out but it didn't work  
“Same teams as last time?” Bokuto asked ginning  
“Yeah.” Kuroo agreed, pushing me slightly towards where Bokuto and Akaashi were standing before going to the other side of the net, “Hope you're not too rusty shorty.” He said smirking  
“I am not rusty!” I shouted and then flushed slightly, Kuroo was good at getting under people’s skin

And just like that we started. I was a little out of sync, but not so much so that it was bad. After a few tries it was almost as if I had not missed any time at all. It felt nice. Running around the court, jumping and spiking. I love spiking, the way the ball hits my hand, leaving a sting as it slams on the court! It made me so happy. I missed it. What I missed almost as much is the look on Lev’s face as I hit the ball down before he can even react. As he frowns I can only smile, this was great. Though with all the greatness of getting points, there was also the irritation of losing one when Lev hit the ball right over my block. We all went back and forth like that, each team scoring and the other taking it back. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi give us tips on how to improve every now and then. 

We had just reached a tie when one of Fukurodani’s managers came in saying we better hurry if we wanted to eat, as if on cue my stomach growled. And with that, like always, our game ended in a tie, always to be picked back up later.

Aoba Johsai POV

Oikawa was pouting again, after individual practice started he ran off, telling them he was gonna go see some friends. And while Oikawa didn't want him to go, he couldn't really stop him either. That was an hour and a half ago, and as dinner steadily progressed and the ginger didn't show back up, Oikawa’s mood got darker and gloomier by the second. Though since he had no bad feelings about it, Iwaizumi refused to let him go search him out. Though he too was starting to get worried at this point, he and the rest of the team sent worried glances at the captain. Just when Iwaizumi was gonna say they should go look for him, Hinata came into the cafeteria. Around him stood Fukurodani’s captain Bokuto and their setter Akaashi, along with Nekoma’s captain Kuroo and a first year named Lev, and Tsukishima from his old team. Upon seeing them Oikawa growled lowly, just audible enough for his team to hear, causing some to jump in shock slightly.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi warned setting his hand on his friend's shoulder. “Calm down.”  
“I am calm.” Oikawa said through gritted teeth, his grip on the table turning his knuckles white.  
“I said calm down.” Iwaizumi said hitting his friend upside the head, and actually successfully snapping him out of his anger for a moment  
“Iwa-chan that hurt.” Oikawa said frowning as he rubbed his head, glaring at his friend, before turning back to where his mate was. Said mate was walking their way.  
“Hey guys.” Hinata said, sitting between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and started eating  
“Hinata have you been working out?” Kunimi qasked, noticing the light flush Hinata had and how he was still sweaty  
“Oh, uh kinda…..I uh played a bit with some friends.” Hianta said avoiding all their eyes and staring at his food, Oikawa’s frown more as he became even more displeased  
“You played a game?” Oikawa asked, and though he tried to, he couldn't hold all his anger back  
“Yeah… I was gonna just watch originally, but I kinda ended up playing” Hinata said, still not able to look at Oikawa, he could not only feel but smell how pissed he was  
“Thats nice, was it fun?” Iwaizumi said stepping in, sending Oikawa a look to calm down

Hinata didn't answer Iwaizumi's question, instead he stared down at his plate unmoving, lost in his thought. The longer he sat silent, the more the team worried.….

Oikawa POV

I was pissed, Shouyou had been missing for an hour and a half, and then he came waltzing in with a bunch of Alphas, who were laughing and hanging all over him. A low growl ripped out of my thought, and I was vaguely aware of those around me jumping in shock. Then a hand was on my shoulder telling me to calm down, after saying I was through gritted teeth, Iwaziumi hit me. 

“Iwa-chan that hurt.” I said, momentarily forgetting my anger, but all too quickly I remembered and refocused on my mate who was walking my way.  
“Hey guys.” Shouyou said as he came and sat between Iwaizumi and I and started eating  
“Hinata have you been working out?” Kunimi asked, I looked closely at him, he was slightly sweaty and a bit flushed, it was obvious he had just been playing  
“Oh, uh kinda…..I uh played a bit with some friends.” Shouyou said avoid looking at any of us  
“You played a game?” I asked, I tried to keep my voice even, but I was pissed.

Shouyou played, I knew he wanted to and had even asked him to consider playing on a trial basis. But he played without us, it was so angering. Why wouldn't he just be on the team, he loved volleyball. I wanted him to play as much as he wanted to, and then he chooses to play with someone else, people who aren't his mate. Why didn't he want to play with me?

“Yeah… I was gonna just watch originally, but I kinda ended up playing”   
“Thats nice, was it fun?” Iwaizumi said stepping in, sending a look to calm down over Shouyou’s head, but I couldn't

Then Shouyou got quiet, way to quiet. My anger forgot and I started to worry. He seemed tense and lost in thought. I tried to get a read on what he was feeling, but I was blocked, he blocked me out. I felt a slight pang of annoyance, why wouldn't he let me in. Shaking it off I quickly refocused, he’s been quiet since Iwaizumi asked him a question. Did he not have fun? Did he realize that he now hated volleyball and never wanted to play again? Damn it. I instantly felt bad for being angry, I knew I had no right to be. I was just jealous again…...

“Shouyou?” I asked placing one hand on his back and the other on his cheek turning his face towards me “What's wrong?” I asked, he had tears filling his eyes that he was barely holding back  
“I miss it….” He mumbled before bolting into me chest to hide as he cried, I instantly wrapped my arms around him  
“You miss playing?” I asked, I was sure that's what he meant but I wanted to confirm, he nodded his head as he sobbed more “Oh Shouyou i'm sorry.” I rubbed his back  
“T-The way it feels...t-to spike a-and scor-e a point...i-its a-amazing…..” Shouyou stammered out though sobbs “...I-I want to play….” He said and everyone on the team seemed to light up  
“Are you sure?” I asked, he pulled back and looked at me  
“I want to try...like you said….” He nodded and I jumped at him hugging him while laughing   
“Shouyou you won't regret it!” I yelled and he laughed a bit, the team was smiling and cheering

Hinata POV

I want to play, these past few weeks I've missed it so much. It was like a piece of me was missing, though I hadn't realized what exactly was wrong until I played again today. Hitting the ball for the first time again sent me reeling. I loved the sting in my hand from spiking, I always had. And the sound of it hitting the floor was just as amazing. I can't believe I have gone so long without playing. But if I did, it wouldn't be with my team. I missed them, and it felt like a betrayal to play on another team, but…….. I want to play. Suga and Daichi told me I should give it a try, that I could always stop later….. But I don't know. I want to play, but I don't want to be without my team….. I could feel my frustration rising and with it tears welling up in my eyes. I want to play. Those words echoing in my head. I want to try….. If I dont I will never forgive myself. I want to play, so I will try….I know Suga and Daichi support me on this so it helps, but it also hurts alot. 

“Shouyou?” Oikawa said placing a hand on my back and the other going to my cheek, turning my face to look at him “What's wrong?” Looking at him, his eyes were so caring…..  
“I miss it….” I mumbled, before burying my face in his chest and cried, cried out all the pain of not playing, of what has happened and what's to come, of losing one team and maybe possibly finding a new one……..  
“You miss playing?” Oikawa asked, I could only nod as I cried more, clinging to him “Oh Shouyou I'm sorry.” He said rubbing my back and holding me tighter  
“T-The way it feels...t-to spike a-and scor-e a point...i-its a-amazing…..” I stammered between sobs “...I-I want to play….”  
“Are you sure?” Oikawa asked, pulling back to look me in the eyes, he was being serious and wanted to make sure I really wanted this, but I could also see the hope in his eyes  
“I want to try...like you said….” I said nodding and he smiled, a real smile not one of those fake ones he wears, as he jumped at me hugging me  
“Shouyou you won't regret it!” He yelled, his enthusiasm causing me to laugh a bit, the others around cheered happy at the news too.

Sitting there, with Oikawa smiling and holding on to me for dear life out of enthusiasm and his team…….no, our team smiling. I couldn't help but feel happy, not playing with my old team will hurt, they were my first real team and I love them. But I want to play, and I know with the help of those around me it will be okay.

3rd Person POV

As Hinata started to cry, everyone’s attention was on him and the Aoba Johsai team. The others had a range of expressions as they watched the events play out. Everyone has their own thoughts on it. Most were happy Hinata decided to play again, everyone knew he belonged on the court, it was where he shined the brightest. And though they might not be happy that he wasn't with his team anyone, or that he was now Oikawa’s mate, who was clinging onto him like never before. They couldn't help but notice Hinata was still shining, so he will be alright, even through everything that happened. 

Through all the happiness, there was only one person who wasn't happy. No one noticed as Kageyama slowly stood and left. He was furious, not only was the dumbass now mating with someone who wasn't him, but now he was going to play again too. His previous anger seemed to skyrocket. But he calmed himself. Hianta was his and it didn't matter if he played with Oikawa or not, after all Hinata was nothing without him. Though Kageyama thought the omega might need a reminder…...


	29. Pushover’s And Embarrassment

Aoba Johsai POV

“One more!” Hinata called running back to his spot, Oikawa smiled and nodded, which caused the team to sigh

After they ate they still had some time, so they went to the gym to start integrating Hinata into practicing with them. However…...Hinata and Oikawa were not syncing together. And while they are both staying calm, everyone could tell it was eating at them. They had been trying for over an hour now, and no matter what they did it just didn't work.

“Come on guys, that's enough for today.” Iwaizumi said walking over and stopping them before they could try again.  
“Bu-” Oikawa started but was cut off  
“No.” Iwaizumi said crossing his arms  
“Please Iwaizumi, just one more?” Hianta asked, big puppy dog eyes staring up at him, Iwaizumi faltered a little “Please!!!!” Hinata asked again, and to the teams surprise, he won  
“Fine. Only one more and then we go.” Iwaizumi sighed as Hinata cheered  
“Iwaizumi who knew you were such a pushover.” Oikawa said grinning at Hinata as ran back to his spot, which was why he didn't see it coming. “Iwa-chan Mean!” Oikawa shouted holding his head  
“Shut up Shittykawa, hurry up so we can clean up.” He said walking back over to were the team was   
“He's right Iwaizumi, when it comes to Hinata you're such a pushover.” Matsukawa said grinning  
“Who knew he was such a softy right?” Hanamakki said as he through his arm over Matsukawa’s shoulder, they both got a glare from Iwaizumi but ended up just laughing it off with the rest of the team

Hinata gave a nod and Watari tossed the ball to Oikawa, who sent a nice easy set to Hinata, who was running up and watching the ball. For a second it was like time had slowed. Hinata jumped, holding form till the ball was right in front of him, and then swung at full strength. The ball hit the floor with a loud bam, and they all stared in silence as Hinata gracefully landed. They did it, it took over an hour but they had finally landed on. The team erupted in cheers rushing over to the mates, who had ran and high fived each other.

“Great job Shouyou!” Oikawa said, smiling as he ruffled the younger's hair.  
“Your toss was so amazing Oikawa! It went like zoom straight to me, and I hit it, and then it went bam on the floor. It was so great!!” Hinata was yelling excitedly with the brightest smile he's had yet and stars in his eyes, causing Oikawa to blush at his excitement “Let's do it again!” He said turning to go to his spot  
“OI! No more.” Iwaizumi yelled and Hinata frowned but nodded, before going and moping around as he picked up balls  
“Wow Iwaizumi way to kill his happiness.” Oikawa said, he was trying to make it sound teasing but it wasn't completely playful  
“Shut it Shittykawa and help clean up.” Iwaizumi said, hitting Oikawa as he too went to pick up balls.

Iwaizumi did feel bad that he ruined Hinata’s fun, but it was late and they had been practicing too long already. There was always tomorrow, and so they cleaned up and went back to their room.

Hinata POV

As I got changed for bed I couldn't stop thinking about how great it felt to hit the ball. It was so great. I had been getting really worried when after an hour I couldn't do it, but we did it. I cant wait till tomorrow, I really wanted to hit some more now but Iwaizumi was right we all needed to go to bed.

With the thought of sleeping, my conversation with Oikawa from this morning came to mind. I could feel myself flush a bit as I remember, I asked him if he wanted to try sleeping together. Oh my gosh and everyone is going to see it. What was I thinking!?! It had just been nice when he had come over last night, I hadn't been able to sleep, and then he was there and I could. Plus while I have been sleeping most nights it's normally really crappy. But to think we’re gonna share a bed. I can't believe this……….

“Shouyou you ready for bed?” Oikawa asked, coming up behind me and holding me, I jumped at his touch “Is something wrong?” He asked  
“N-no!” I squeaked  
“Shouyou….” He said, turning to face me, he was frowning, “What's wrong?”   
“N-nothing….” I said and he frowned more, studying me and then he seemed to find his answer  
“Is it about sleeping together?” He asked, I could feel my cheeks warm up more, this was so embarrassing, my reaction was all the answer he needed “Shouyou if you don't want to do this we don't need to, I don't want you to force yourself to do this.” He said, his eyes and voice so caring and calm  
“I-I-...” I tried but it was hard, I knew it was for the best that we did this but it was so embarrassing but we had to….no I wanted to “..I-I w-want t-o…” I whispered out  
“Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded “Okay…...come on then….”

Oikawa took my hand and led me over to my futon, I tried my best not to think too much about it. It was fine, nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm just going to sleep. I've slept next to him before, this is nothing new. I just needed to calm down. Who cared if our team was watching our every move, nope not me, it was all just fine……..

After Oikawa layed down I only hesitated slightly before joining him, though I laid at the far edge so I wasn't touching him. He sighed and scooted a bit closer, reaching out and pulling me to him so I was laying on his chest. I could hear his steady heart beat, though it was a bit faster than I thought it'd be, was he nervous to? 

“Shouyou calm down….” He said running his fingers through my hair “Nothings gonna happen so please relax.” He said, his other hand wrapping around me and rubbing my back

I tried to do as he said, taking a few deep breaths. I let myself relax into him, focusing on his hand rubbing my back and the other running through my hair. Listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing. Taking deep breaths of his calming scent. I calmed down and nuzzled into him. Now that I wasn't being so nervous, I could truly appreciate being held by him, it was so nice, and soon I was falling asleep. I always fell asleep quickly when he held me, probably because I felt so safe and protected…..

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was a nervous wreck over sleeping together. He was panicked for no reason really, not one I could tell at least, we had slept together before…...but then again we were now also in a room full of people…..So maybe I wasn't doing that good either. When I asked him if he was sure about this I held my breath, sighing in relief as he said he did. I was so afraid he would change his mind, but him saying he wanted to also made me more nervous

Once he said he wanted this, I guided him to his futon, laying down first and waited for him to join. He only hesitated slightly before doing so. Though I had to bite back a laugh as he laid as far away as possible while still being in the futon. When he didn't move any closer I sighed, scooching over and then pulling him towards me so he was laying on my chest. He was tense and I could smell his agitation. Running my hand through his hair helped but didn't fix it completely, so I wrapped my other arm around him and rubbed his back too.

“Shouyou calm down….Nothings gonna happen so please relax.” I tried, though I wasn't exactly calm either….

I felt extremely flustered, my heart beating fast in my chest and I knew I was blushing. Having him close to me and knowing we would stay like this was doing things to me. I wanted to hold him tighter and kiss him. I wanted to cause his beautiful blush to get darker. And to turn his slowly calming breaths into pants as I kissed him…..among other things. I wanted him. And not just to sleep next to……. But I couldn't have him like that, not now maybe not ever……. So I forced myself to calm down too, to take slow steady breaths that he matched. And slowly I calmed down. 

Shouyou relaxed into me and now that he was calm he was out like a light, looking down at him I wasn't surprised, he looked exhausted. Between not getting good rest and the nightmares he was probably running on fumes. I nuzzled into his hair, taking deep breaths of his scent and closed my eyes. Falling asleep was hard, I didn't want to go to sleep, because when I woke up he would leave my arms and I really just wanted to hold him forever. But I did go to sleep, my own exhaustion taking over. My last thoughts of how wonderful it was to hold Shouyou….my wonderful mate that I love.


	30. Bathrooms Are Dangerous

Oikawa POV

“Shouyou…” I started, I said consciously, though we were on better terms I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer to my question “ I was wondering, about when we were first discussing everything…” I paused, I didn't want to know but now it was to late  
“What about?” Shouyou asked, looking up from where he sat in my lap, I ca\ould tell he was trying hard not to frown at me, trying like he has been since his nightmare and doctor's appointment….  
“...you lied to your mom…..about why I forced you, why?” I asked, it had been nagging at me and I couldn't come up with why  
“Oh.” He frowned now, I upset him though that's to be expected I guess “My sister, she was listening around the corner, I didn't want her to know….” He said and I nodded

That made sense, I don't know why but I was hoping it was to make his family hate me less. I guess that's ridiculous though, I mean why would he be doing that, he hated me after all….

*End Flashback*

Opening my eyes I frowned slightly, that was odd, why was I dreaming about that…..? Shaking my head I looked down, Shouyou was sleeping soundly in my arms and I couldn't help but pull him closer and push that memorie father away. It made me sad and hurt for some reason, maybe because it reminded me of what I did and how much I hurt him and of how much he hates me…..Sigh why couldn't I have dreamed of something better…

“Oi Shittykawa stop staring off into space and get up.” Iwaizumi called, looking around I could now see everyone was up and getting ready, I guess i'll have to wake him…  
“No need to be rude Iwa-chan.” I called and knew by the way he glared I'd feel his rath later, the only thing protecting me from it now was my beautiful sleeping omega.

Smiling I lightly shook him awake, telling him it was time to go. When he did finally get up he turned bright red as everyone was paying attention to us, causing me to laugh as he hurriedly got his clothes and left the room to change.

Hinata POV

Damn it that stupid dummy, I cant believe he was laughing at me. Oh he’ll pay for that… I thought as I stormed off to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. However my morning only got worse as when I reached it I bumped into a taller figure. I shouldn't have been surprised really, bathrooms are a dangerous place after all, but I had been so upset about Oikawa I hadn't really thought about it, besides most here are friendly even though they are opponents. But it's just my luck to bump into someone not friendly, someone I had hoped to avoid at all costs.

I froze, it was like my nightmare was coming to like. THere he was frowning at me and reaching towards me, and I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move!? I wanted to run and call for help, but I couldn't…….

“Hinata.” He said smiling creepily as he grabbed my wrist “I was just thinking about how I wanted to talk with you.”

Kageyama took a few steps dragging me towards the bathroom when someone grabbed his arm stopping us. Kageyama’s growl made me flinch as I saw him turn and wield on the person only to glare at them. I knew who it was, I don't know how or when or why but it was Oikawa. It was like he appeared out of thin air, and I was so thankful for it.

“Do you need something?” Kageyama growled lowly glaring at him as his grip tightened on my wrist  
“Yes I do.” Oikawa growled back as he started to pry Kageyama’s hand off me “I need you to keep your hands off MY omega.” With his last words he finally got my arm free and pulled me behind him where I clunge to his back  
“What's going on here?” Someone else called before either of them could say or do anything more.

Oikawa POV

After my laughing fit I gathered my things and went to catch up with Shouyou, the rest of my team followed to get changed also. I was halfway to the bathroom when I felt it, Shouyou was scared, no that didn't even begin to explain it he was terrified….. Dropping my clothes I rushed to him, my mind supplied the past even with the alphas that harassed him on the way, he was in danger! I had to get to him and protect him! Rounding the corner, my anger bloomed, there stood my omega and Kageyama. Shouyou stood petrified as the dark haired alpha started to drag him towards the bathroom. I ran and grabbed Kageyama’s wrist bringing him to a halt.

“Do you need something?” He asked turning and growling at me, with being closer I could now see Shouyou was trembling in fear and had tears welling up in his eyes, I was pissed  
“Yes I do.” I growled back as I started to pry his hand from Shouyou’s wrist, seeing a bruise already forming, one that matched the one he had when he first transferred to our school “I need you to keep your hands off MY omega.” I said finally prying his hand off, pushing it away, as I lightly pulled Shouyou behind me.

He instantly clung to my back and I turned to look at the other alpha. He was pissed, his scent was disgusting and reaked of anger. I was so angry. How dare he touch Shouyou, my omega. How dare he hurt and scare him, leaving a bruise on him. I was ready to tear him apart.

“What's going on here?” Someone called from the other end of the hall, Kageyama and I both snapped our heads in that direction, it was Karasuno’s coaches, and their captain. Seeing them I calmed a bit, and with being calm I took notice of my team, they must have rushed after me.  
“Nothing.” Kageyama growled, glaring at where Shouyou was behind me and then turned and stopped towards his captain and coaches.

They let him pass, their attention being on the scared omega behind me. I could tell they were made, probably thinking I was what caused this, but I didn't have time for them, not right now anyways.

“Shouyou..” I said turning and hugging him quickly “I'm going to pick you up okay…” He nodded 

I slowly picked him up, his legs wrapping around me and he buried his head into my neck, e was crying….My anger started to flare up but I ignored it, pushing it down, and started to make my way back to our room, walking past my team as I left them to deal with those calling for me to stop. I knew they would handle it, and I was grateful, because that meant I could focus on what really mattered, Shouyou.

Having reached our room I sat on our now shared futon and held him, letting him get out his tears and I told him it would be okay. And slowly he stopped crying, sniffling now and then as he still clung to my, his face still hiding in the crook of my neck.

“Shouyou what happened?” I asked as I continued to run my hand up and down his back  
“I don't-” He started but I cut him off  
“Shouyou saying nothing isn't an option this time, I just found you petrified in the hallway.” He stiffened at my words and I sighed “You don't have to tell me everything but please tell me something…” I pleaded


	31. Living Nightmares

Oikawa POV

“....I-I didnt k-know what to do….i-it was like they were coming to real li-life….” Shouyou mumbled, I was confused what was coming to real life…..then it dawned on me  
“Your nightmares?” I asked slightly mortified “Shouyou is that what's been terrifying you?” I asked pulling back to look at him, his eyes were puffy from crying and he looked so scared  
“I-it-s p-part of it……” He said looking down  
“Can you tell me?” I asked, he was shaking again and I felt bad for pushing but I needed to understand so I knew how to help him  
“I-” He started but cut it off when he started crying again, taking a deep breath he tried to calm down and started again “Y-you where right….ab-about people-thi-thinking I was h-his….” Shouyou was struggling to get his words out though his tears   
“Shouyou i'm sorry….” For once I wasn't happy about being right….  
“W-when I t-told them….my old team….I didn't tell them who…..I-” Shouyous voice broke a bit and he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths “...i don't know how b-but Ag-...he k-knew it was you….” I knew something had happened, and all I could think of was the bruise…  
“That bruise...it was from him?” I asked but I already knew the answer before he nodded  
“W-we would always eat lunch to-together…...h-he was s-so a-an-angry…..he g-grabbed my wrist and w-was sa-saying I was h-hi-his….w-when I got a-away I told Suga and they dealt-with him….” he paused again and I held him tighter, I was so angry and sorry it was my fault “I-...it really so-scared me, a-and then we found out about tra-training camp a-and t-the thought of seeing h-him, I….” His words broke off again as he started crying harder  
“It's okay Shouyou, I've got you, I won't let anyone ever hurt you.” I said holding him tightly to my chest as I vowed to never let this happen again…..

Shouyou had cried himself to sleep…..again. I hated seeing this, I hated that he was hurt and scared and it was all my fault. I wanted to go and kick Kageyama's ass, how dare he hurt my Shouyou like that! But I don't, couldn't. It would only cause more probablys, SHouyou would be even madder at me then he was now, and even if that wasn't all an issue I would never get there, not with my team who was undoubtedly outside blocking the way…..

“You can come in now.” I called quietly and wasn't surprised when my team came in with grim expressions, they heard it all  
“So know we know what's been giving him nightmares….” Hanamaki said glaring at the ground  
“Part of it anyways…”Kunimi whispered and Iwaizumi and I nodded, though some did not understand “Hinata said it was part of the nightmares.” Kunimi elaborated  
“What else could there be?” Kindaichi asked 

Before anyone could answer Coach Irihata stormed in the room, pissed that his players weren't in the gym practicing, until he looked around the room and smelt all the distraught and anger, causing the older alpha to wrinkle his nose.   
Aoba Johsai POV

“What's going on here?” Coach Irihata asked, anger dissolving as he took in the sights and smells of the room, something was seriously wrong within his team 

No one really knew what to say or how to explain. So they all just sat there in awkward silence, staring at Oikawa, but he was just as lost at what to say as everyone else. The tension in the room kept growing, until finally Iwaizumi sighed and decided on what to say.

“There was a small incident with a member of Karasuno, Hinata was being unwillingly dragged into the bathroom and we stopped it. But he was terrified.” Iwaizumi explained, unsure if he should share about Hianta’s nightmares or not.  
“Is that how he got the bruise?” Coach Irihata asked frowning, at his words Oikawa’s mood darkened in anger  
“Yes.” Oikawa said through gritted teeth, trying to cool his anger off since he was talking to his coach but he was failing, “That damn bastard leaving another bruise on him.” Oikawa growled lowly  
“Another?” Coach Irihata asked frowning more “This has happened before?”   
“When his team found out someone didn't take it too well and ended up leaving a bruise on his wrist like this one.” Iwaizumi answered  
“Who was it?”   
“Coach I-” Iwaizumi tried but was cut off with a glare, looking down he sighed, so much for them handling this themselves live he was sure both Hinata and Oikawa wanted, “Kageyama…”  
“I see..” Coach said nodded, he thought it made since, having seen how the dark haired alpha interacted with Oikawa’s mate at both inter high and their practice match, it made since “And what aren't you telling me” He asked  
“Hinata has supposedly been having nightmares since the first incident before he moved here and...” Iwaizumi explained reluctantly “..that's why he was so terrified this morning when we found him.”  
“What kind of nightmares?” Coach raised an eyebrow not getting how it was important exactly yet, but he did notice how everyone tensed and Oikawa growled lowly  
“Hinata hasn't really elaborated much on what happens, but between Kageyama demanding he was his when he found out he was mated with someone else, Hinata;s outright fear of him, and the way Kageyama tried dragging him off someplace private….it can't be good.” 

Coach Irihata didn't need any further explanation, he understood what Iwaizumi was getting at and he was pissed. After telling them to take some time to cool off and for everyone, but Oikawa and Hinata who had the rest of the day off, to meet in the gym in an hour for practice, he left. He had things he needed to do, for instance make sure he informed Karasuno’s coach he would like Kageyama to stay as far away from Hinata and preferable the team as possible.

Hinata POV

When I woke up I was in Oikawa’s arms, I was confused for a second until I remembered what happened this morning, and then promptly nzzeled closer to him. I felt safe here, and relieved….Relieved that like in my nightmares Oikawa did save me, that he didn't through my away and let Kageyama do whatever he wanted, I was so thankful as I started to cry again, though I didn't realize it until Oikawa pointed it out.

“Shouyou baby whats wrong?” He asked, guiding me to look him in the eyes,I flushed at his words….baby…..I don't know why but I loved that, the way it sounded….  
“Thank you…..thank you for saving me…” I cried and his worried eyes softened  
“I told you I’d always be there, that I won't let anyone hurt you.” He said and I nodded

Thats right thats what he promised and I knew he meant it, but the little voice in my head repeated his words from when he apologised, he told me it was a mistake. And I don't really get why but it hurt, it hurt thinking he regretted it and that he thought it was a mistake. Which was so confusing, because I too thought that, had been angry that he did so and wished he could take it back, so why when he said it did it hurt? I pushed the pain away, hid it as far away from any part of our bond as possible, I didn't want to think about it and I certainly didn't want whatever it was to be known by him.


	32. Practice

Hinata POV

After we ate a quick lunch Oikawa and I rejoined the team for practice, I was nervous about the practice matches this afternoon but quickly put it out of my mind as we worked our way through different drills. We started with spiking, so I moved on to my different issues like not being able to sync with Oikawa properly. Then we did blocking drills, followed by a few two on two matches and ended with receiving drills.

“Hinata you need to drop a bit lower when receiving.” Watari said he was helping with my receives, and was a really great teacher.  
“Right!” I called back to him as I received another ball he sent, following his instructions and dropping lower than before, managing to hit it back this time  
“Good. And make sure you use your whole body to send the ball back, not just your arms.” He said and I nodded

He was just about to send the ball back to me when coach Irihata called for us to take a break. Walking over and about to take a drink I felt arms wrap around me. Oikawa had been acting differently ever since this morning, even more touchy than usual….. Or maybe I was just more aware of his touch… It was odd, even though I had a great night's rest for once, I still craved an excessive amount of touch. I wanted him to hold me in his arms, to be there constantly and never let go…..I wanted him to kiss me and-! What was that thought just now…..I wanted him to kiss me? No that can't be right…..I'm just adjusting to the change in our pattern, we slept next to each other two nights in a row and then got really scared this morning and he was just comforting…..that had to be it, right? 

“What are you frowning about?” Oikawa asked next to my ear, hot breath sending shivers down my spine  
“N-nothing really…” I said, hoping I was convincing….but judging by how my face was heating up I doubted that was true…..  
“If you say so….” He said, he knew I was lying but didnt push thankfully  
“Yeah…..uh i'm gonna go fill my water bottle….” I said darting out of his arms and leaving the gym before he could say anything….

What's wrong with me? I feel so anxious all of the sudden…..I just need to calm down and stop overreacting……

Aoba Johsai POV

“What's wrong with Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked walkinging over to the mate that was left standing there in shock  
“I don't know….he just ran away from me…” Oikawa pouted crossing his arms  
“Maybe he doesn't like how clingy you are today.”Kunimi said as he walked over to grab his water bottle, the team gaped at him in shock   
“I am not being clingy!” Oikawa gasped, offended by his acquisition, though it was true  
“Yes you are.” Kunimi deadpanned looking at his Senpai in the eye “Any chance you get your hanging off him, it's way more than normal.” 

Though Kunimi hadn't said anything untrue, the team was shocked.They never expected him to be ating Oikawa like that, especially not on such a delicate matter. Oikawa, having heard what he said was now glaring at the ground in thought……

“I don't get it….” Oikawa said not looking up from the ground  
“Get what?” Yahaba asked  
“I didn't even realize it, that i was being so clingy with him…...but it doesn't make sense. I slept with him last night, but I can't stop this need to touch him….. Whenever i'm not I feel off…. Like i'm missing something…” Oikawa was frowning more in thought  
“Maybe you're just adjusting to sleeping together instead of just doing touch, I mean even when you were doing the right amount it didn't seem enough for either of you, so maybe you're just making up for it? And then there was everything this morning too......” Kindaichi suggested

It had sounded believable enough, and made some since, so with the ginger back the team left it at that

Timeskip To After Lunch

Hinata POV

“Okay guys the first practice match is against Nekoma.” Coach Irihata said after everyone got back to the gym, then looked at me “Hinata I know you're just getting used to playing with us but I want you to step in and play middle blocker, okay?” 

I can't believe he wanted me to play, I had barely practiced with them for a few hours. And though Oikawa and I had hit that set last night we haven't been able to hit any since. I could feel their stares on me, they were holding their breaths, the weight of their expectations making me feel nauseous. I've never done good with pressure or expectations…...though normally I don't get like this unless i'm about to play an actual game. I can do this…...right? As if sensing my nerves, I can feel Oikawa take my hand and give it a light squeeze, and instantly I calmed. Squeezing his hand back I nodded

“Yeah okay!” I said trying to put on the brightest smile possible.  
“Great then let's get out there.” Coach nodded in approval

Walking onto the court I was nervous, what if I messed everyone up. I didn't want to be a burden to have on the team…. I was lost in thought till someone grabbed my hand, jumped a bit. I looked over and saw Nekoma smiling at me, Kenma having reached under the net to get my attention.

“You gonna do great Shouyou.” He said smiling at me with the rest of them, I felt so supported, even more so after I nodded and then looked at my team who were also smiling at me

I can do this…...I repeated it over and over again. Though I was still a mess, I hadn't played in two weeks, and even before that my receives were pretty bad, so it was no surprise that I missed everyone. Though I did manage a few blocks, remember everything Kuroo taught me last time we had been at training camp, managing to stop Lev and a few of the others. But I was nowhere near where I used to be in spiking. Kageyama and I used to do our quick but that wasn't possible anymore since now I had a different setter, which meant hitting the ball was completely my own skill, and with that and Oikawa and I not being able to match up, my spikes were crashing and burning.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was a mess, he was antsy and wound up and couldn't seem to calm down no matter how much anyone tried. It was unnerving, I had never had so many problems getting a ball to someone before, it was my fault this was happening, I just couldn't figure out how to set the ball he needed. It was so annoying that I couldn't even give him what he wanted. As I thought this I could feel eyes watching me, and when I turned I wasn't surprised to see a grinning Kageyama. My anger flared and I took a step his way but Iwaizumi caught my shoulder stopping me, I could tell by the look he gave me that he was telling me to calm down, so frowning I turned and went to Shouyou.

Sitting next to him I pulled him into my lap and buried my head in his neck, close to his scent gland but not there so I wouldn't be scenting him. He was surprised having squealed at me, but quickly settled down as I tried calming down.

“Oikawa whats wrong?” He asked, great he knew I was upset…. I didn't respond but instead just tightened my hold around his waist he sighed, placing a hand on my arms around his stomach and started drawing small patterns with his thumb “Whatever it is it will be okay…you can tell me anything you know…”  
“I know thank you Shouyou..” I said lifting my head, I felt calmer now but I still wasn't sure what to do, setting my head on his shoulder i sighed, closing my eyes again as we sat like that until break was over

Aoba Johsai POV  
Coming back from break Hinata seemed a bit calmer, but Oikawa was now wound up. The two couldn't figure out how to work their spikes out and it was taking a toll, not just on them but everyone. During the break Coach Irihata had thought about taking Hinata out but decided that it was better to have them trying to sync up in a practice game then worrying about losing it, because while he wasn't planning on throwing the practice games he knew once they could sync up they'd be unstoppable, more so than Kageyama and Hinata were. So even when they lost their practice match with Nekoma in straight sets, and even though the coach was slightly irritated, he stayed calm and told them it would work out. 

The team wasn't as calm as coach Irihata was, Hinata's and Oikawa’s emotions rubbing off on everyone else. They were all extremely high strung, agitated and anxious, they couldn't find anything to calm them down either. Doing their penalty round they all went their separate ways to do individual practice till their next match. Oikawa and Hinata went to one of the other gyms to practice, Iwaizumi in toe since he was worried about them.


	33. Unknown Confessions

Aoba Johsai POV

“Oikawa did you and Hinata manage to get synced up?” Coach Irihata asked, Hianta having just left to go see Kenma, and everyone was there to figure out what to do  
“He managed to hit a couple of my tosses…..but we’re nowhere near where we should be.” Oikawa sighed sitting down, everyone was watching him intently “I dont get why we can't match up, it should be easy…..”   
“You’ll get there.” Coach Irihata said and waited for Oikawa to nod before he left, he knew this would take time and the best thing to do was let them figure it out.  
“So……” hanamaki said sitting across from Oikawa  
“You and Hinata, you really don't know what's wrong?” Matsukawa finished taking a set next to Hanamaki  
“Of course not.” Oikawa said frowning, he was agitated with them, “if I knew I would fix it.”  
“Uh….”Kunimi started drawing everyone's eyes, he gulped audibly, unsure if he would share but decided it couldn't make matters worse. “Do you think maybe it's because you guys don't have mutual trust?”  
“What.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the first year while everyone else gapped like a fish, not really knowing what to say, Kunimi just sighed  
“I mean it's not that surprising. Hinata’s and yours relationship didn't start out with trust, in fact it started really bad, we all know it. And while you guys have made progress it's obvious there's still a really big wall between you, the distrust is stopping you I think.” Kunimi shrugged and Oikawa’s frown grew

It's not like what Kunimi was saying wasn't true really, but it being said aloud sounded really bad. And even though Oikawa wanted to deny everything he said, he knew along with everyone in the room he couldn't. Oikawa sighed and glared at the ground. It was yet again his fault, now he just needed to figure out what to do about it. Everyone finished grabbing their things and headed to go change, leaving just Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the room.

“So you think Shouyou still hates me?” Oikawa asked, they thought made his chest hurt and eyes water, making him blink back tears  
“No.” Iwaizumi said sitting next to his friend and patting his back “I think you and Hinata have made some really great progress, I’d say you guys are starting to become really good friends”  
“But he’s my mate…” Oikawa cried, his tears falling down his cheeks now “Mates aren't supposed to be friends….”  
“Oikawa-” Iwaizumi tried to calm him but was cut off  
“I don't know what else to do...I love him and I want to make it better…..but I don't know….”  
“I-....I know you don't want to be friends, I get it. But you have to give it time….” Iwaizumi tried but he was sure Oikawa wasnt really listening like always, he gave up on trying to change his mind and just held his friend and let him cry.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa is a mess, he's trying but it's like he's stumbling about not being able to see. Sighing, I made my way to find Hinata. I wasn't gonna get involved in working things out between them, but it's killing me seeing him like this. And I have been biting my tongue for a while now, having wanted to ask Hinata questions but trying not to pry….. Knocking on Nekoma’s door I got ready for a very awkward conversation, their Libero answered and let Hinata know I was here.

“Iwaizumi what's up?” Hinata asked walking to the door, I could tell everyone in the room was watching us  
“Hinata I need to talk with you a bit if you don't mind….” I said nodding my head down the hall, hoping he understood I ment alone, he nodded  
“Guys i'm going to go, bye…” Hinata said waving goodbye to his friends.

After he had shut the door I led him down the hall, going to look for somewhere away from others, settling on an abandoned hallway with a bench. Sitting with Hinata next to me I wasn't really sure how to start, how to ask without being rude or scaring him.

“So Hinata…I wanted to ask about your nightmares…” He tenses beside me but stays quiet “You said that Kageyama was part of it, but the other part?” I asked, watching him silently as he thought about weather or not to tell me, finally he sighed  
“It-......Do you remember when i told you about Oikawa apologising?” Hinata asked, I was slightly taken aback but nodded  
“You mean about forcing you to be his mate?” He nodded  
“In the nightmares…..h-he was t-there…” Hinata voice shook a bit and he took a deep breath to calm down “H-he wou-ld find Kag-...him and me and h-” Hinata's voice cracked and he stopped, closing his eyes tight  
“Shh...it's okay take your time…” I said rubbing his back to calm him, I didn't get it….Oikawa was a part of his nightmare?  
“H-he..would say that he d-didn't want me-me and t-hat it was a...a mis-take….” Hinata struggled to get the words out “...and then h-he wou-ld le-leave m-e with h-him…”

I hugged Hinata, he was crying and trembling now. I got it, finally understanding a bit better. Hinata was insecure after Oikawa apologised. It didn't matter that he hadn't wanted this, as an omega it hurt to be rejected by the person you were literally connected with for life. And Oikawa telling him that it was a mistake must have really been eating at him, I wonder if Hinata even realizes why it hurts him?

Hinata POV

I don't know what made me tell Iwaizumi, maybe it was the fact that I felt I could trust him…… But sitting there I shared my fear, fear of Kageyama trying to hurt me and Oiakwa leaving me there. I never really understood why it hurt so much. Oikawa apology, the thought of him leaving me….it didn't make sense.

“Hinata….what about the apology scares you?” Iwaizumi asked after I calmed down, it was like he could sense that's what I was thinking about, when I didn't answer he looked down at me “Do you know why it scares you?”  
“No….” I whisper, voice gravelly from crying  
“Well why don't you explain how it feels..” Iwaizumi suggest and I scrunch my eyebrows as I think for a second  
“...It's kinda hard to explain, it kinda feels like a tightness in my chest and like pangs too...and it's hard to breath….I get really anxious and….I just don't like it…” I explained as best I could  
“Okay...I think I understand.” Iwaizumi said, he was silent for a minute before asking another question “How do you feel about Oikawa?”

I hesitated a moment, unsure if I should ask him about how i've been feeling. My clinginess and craving to be near him, to do an excess amount of touch even though we are sleeping together now. Ask about my confusion…. I was sure I could trust Iwaizumi……

“I-....I don't really know….” I frowned looking at the ground “I'm feeling really confused…..it doesn't make sense.”  
“What doesn’t make sense?”  
“Well you know that we are….uh…” I was embarrassed about it but he already knew so I should just say it, “....s-sleeping next to each other……”  
“Yeah.” He said when I hesitated, I relaxed slightly when I didn't feel any judgment or mocking in his tone  
“Well uh, even with that….and before too...I've been feeling conflicted. About the whole thing.” I sighed, just say it, “I have been feeling this like constant need to be around him….for him to hold me and….m-more…..But I didn't want this and I didnt know if there was something wrong with me and I dont know I'm really confused……” I finished looking at my hands, I felt ashamed for admitting it for some reason, but he wouldn't laugh or judge me right?  
“Do you hate him?”  
“NO!” I said instantly, then I could feel my cheeks heat up after realizing how quickly and loudly I responded “I don't….I-”   
“Why don't you explain how he makes you feel, like last time.” He suggested  
“Well um...sometimes I feel really agitated with him, but not in a bad way...when i'm not around him i'm really nervous…..I like the way he laughs too, he's really funny and it makes me feel really warm and fuzzy…..actually a lot of things about him make me feel that way…...he makes me feel really safe and secure to….and I trust him alot….and I hate when he's sad, it makes me angry at whatever hurt him…..but really just being around him is a lot, my heart speeds up and I get nervous…” I said, saying it out loud just made me more confused though

Iwaizumi POV

My mind was reeling. Hinata liked Oikawa, maybe even was in love with him, I had started to see it in their actions. And then when he explained the whole, Oikawa leaving him in his nightmares, it somewhat confirmed it. But I never would have guessed Hinata would come out and basically admit it. Unfortunately judging by the look on Hinata’s face, the pure confusion, I don't think he realizes. For a second I consider telling him, shining a light on it, but I know it would be going too far. Sighing and feeling guilty a bit I try to give hints at what the truth is without giving it away. It would be best for him to figure it out on his own…...unfortunately.

“I see….” I say, what to tell him….. “You know as omegas, we struggle with these sorts of things a lot. We constantly need touch, even before we are mated. But what I can say is that you and Oikawa are transitioning into your relationship. Maybe you should send more one on one time together and just talk through it.” I hated not being able to tell him  
“Ok…” He nodded slowly and then looked up and smiled brightly, darn I feel so bad….” Thanks Iwaizumi I've been struggling a lot and I feel like I can trust you, thanks for being here for me.”

Hinata's words were nails in the coffin, I'm a horrible person…...Saying his goodbye, and flashing another smile, Hinata scampered off to go hang out with Oikawa. Sighing I leaned my head back on the wall, this was gonna take awhile for them to figure out……..

Oikawa POV 

I'm so agitated, the second coach told us to stop practicing. Shouyou ran off to hang out with pudding head. It pissed me off, even more so as I felt a range of emotions through our bond, I knew he was trying to hide them but Shouyou wasn't very good at hiding things or lying. When he finally did come back it was close to lights out. He came skipping over after changing, like nothing happened or wrong. And I guess in his mind nothing was…….Though my mood changed, as Shouyou climbed into our futon and curled into my side. Nuzzling into the crook or my neck sweetly, I couldn't help but to pull him closer and sigh as my anger disappeared.


End file.
